No puedo dormir
by CianCupcake
Summary: El causante de mi insomnio tenía nombre y cara; Allen Walker. Lavi Bookman x Allen Walker
1. No puedo dormir

**1\. No puedo dormir.**

Se supone que los chicos normales esconden porno bajo la cama, te sorprendería saber que Allen oculta comida…

Y… bueno, aunque eso no tiene nada que ver con mi pequeño problema, ya que estamos al lío profundizaré para que no queden dudas. Empezaré hablando de él, Allen Walker no era un chico muy normal, podía llegar a ser todo un fenómeno en apariencia e incluso a veces me dolía el ojo de tan solo mirarlo—y yo no lo miraba porque quería, de eso se trata la puntería cuando intento asestarle una almohada para que deje de llorar- porque Allen Walker es demasiado blanco, quiero decir, es como si Dios se hubiese olvidado de darle color al nacer. De una forma u otra, terminaba llamando la atención. Y crear impacto en mí es un pequeño logro a destacar, sin duda alguna… Aun si por lo contrario, no podía considerar llevarme del todo bien con él, prefería la compañía de su adorable Golem, Timcampy. Ellos era como uña y carne, no había lugar donde el Tim no estuviera revoloteando a su alrededor o posando sobre su cabeza. Con su llamativo color dorado y aquella alas emplumadas destacaba su único diseño, nunca antes visto en ninguna tienda, y lo hacía parecer como si tuviera vida propia.

Yo nunca le había encontrado la gracia a esas mascotas tecnológicas, lanzadas como broma por una juguetería sin esperar el gran bum popular que iba a obtener. La empresa de tal juguetería se hizo de oro, sacando cada vez mejores y mejores versiones, casi suplantando la labor del un móvil puesto que simulaba la gran mayoría de aplicaciones necesarias. Recuerdo que uno de mis cumpleaños me regalaron uno, como no le encontraba el sentido (es decir, un móvil era muchísimo más práctico para mí) lo guardé en el cajón y ahí está, juntando polvo en mi casa.

Tim me agradaba (llegaba a simpatizar hasta con el propio Yu, aunque él aparente lo contrario) pero aquel era demasiado receloso con su propio dueño. Y más de una vez cuando la mala orientación de mi compañero lo llevaba por otro camino, Timcampy siempre sabía cómo reorientarlo tirando de su ropa con los dientes hacia el lado contrario. Si ese chico no fuera tan orgulloso, intentando resolver todo los problemas por sí mismo rechazando cualquier ayuda externa no sería tan complicado de sobrellevar.

O esa es la sensación que me daba a mí, sé que soy el único que pierde el tiempo sobre analizándolo… pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer en ese momento. Quiero decir, incluso resultaba tan obvio que me mosqueaba y preguntaba al aire "¿es que nadie más se da cuenta?".

Suspiro.

Sé que esto no tiene nada que ver con la comida, y entro en detalles en muchas cosas, al principio intentaba olvidarlo como todo lo demás sin importancia, pero pronto me di cuenta que se trataba de un gran puzle el cual debía de juntar todas las piezas y encajarlo para ver la imagen en su totalidad, y quizás allí podría encontrar la respuesta a mi problema.

¿Quién eres, Allen Walker? En vida debería ser un secundario más, alguien con su justa relevancia al cruzar su camino conmigo. Lenalee y Alma le tomaron tanto cariño en tan poco tiempo, y yo seguía sin enterarme cual era el verdadero atractivo en ese chico. La fama nocturna que había creado y que solo yo conocía me hacía sentir un poco apartado.

Me veía en la obligación de forzarme un poco a mi mismo a ser un poco más… receptivo con él, no sé, de eso se trata la convivencia ¿verdad? Tratándose de mi compañero de habitación—de mierda- era un pequeño mínimo que debía cumplir.

Hay todo tipo de personas en este instituto, y pensaba que sobraban demasiados matones e idiotas para tener que ser parte de tal patético círculo, en cambio Lenalee insistía que le estaba haciendo un poco de bullyng al Moyashi.

¿Que yo qué? Ah no… no me molestaba su cabello cenizo como las canas de un viejo, ni esos ojos grises tan claros que se perdían en la propia piel blanca (En síntesis blanco, Allen era tan blanco como un fantasma), esas no eran ni mucho menos la razones por las cual no lo soportaba… ni su preocupante manías de esconder comida bajo la cama, porque en su lugar, debería tener alguna que otra cochinada típico de un quinceañero deshormonado, y cualquiera guardaría ese otro perfil para alguien con una apariencia más rellenita, que encajara más en el inconsciente colectivo superficial. No, eso no podía calzar con Allen, e impactaba un poco al principio, más si después, pusiera esa cara de inocencia, como si no hubiera descubierto su escondrijo hace ya siglos.

Es jodido, pero no lo suficiente… Ah, ya quisiera yo que todos los problemas acabasen ahí… pero ese mismo Dios que pensó que era buena idea tener a un adolescente con canas en la cabeza suelto por el mundo, también creyó que era buena idea que fuera mi compañero de cuarto. Con él, simplemente no puedo dormir.

Probablemente no haya conocido a nadie que diese tantas vueltas en la cama, como si de un escarabajo dado vuelta se tratase, obligándome a mi mismo a dormir de cara a la pared aun si no lograse solucionar nada pues aún seguía oyendo las mantas moverse, una vez sí, otra también. Nunca antes algo tan entrañable como unos pies descalzos hacer crujir la tarima del suelo resultó ser tan irritante y terrorífico. Más de una vez tuve pesadillas e incluso me despertaba sobresaltado en mitad de la velada cuando notaba la presencia de Allen Walker, blanco como un fantasma, pasar al lado de mi cama para dirigirse a la puerta. De verdad, usaba una camiseta blanca para dormir en verano, calzoncillos grises y el cabello lleno de canas daban la sensación de ser alguna especie de aparición moviéndose en la oscuridad. Abría la puerta del habitación dejándola abierta y yo debía levantarme a cerrarla continuamente porque me ponía nervioso—si es que realmente podía- dormir con la puerta abierta.

Cuando menos me lo esperaba, encendía la puta luz, nunca antes me había sentido tan sensible a cualquier sonido, ruido o movimiento ajeno a mí en mitad de la noche para despertarme, nunca. Quisiera putearlo, quisiera decirle con nada de sutileza que use la maldita lamparilla, al menos la mía ya que él no tenía—por plebeyo, yo que sé- pero hacía oídos sordos.

Pensándolo bien, no estaba seguro de si para él, yo siquiera existiera.. comprobaría más de una teoría.

— **¡Moyashi!** — Grité en voz baja. Él no tardó en voltear hacia mí con las mejillas llenas de comida completamente molesto, y yo solo quería decir que esa debería ser mi línea. — **¿¡Qué hemos hablado de asaltar "la despensa" en medio de la noche!?** — La despensa, así le llamaba a su trastorno alimenticio obsesivo de no gordos.

— **Es Allen.** — Contestó con voz demandante tras tragar sin ningún esfuerzo humano los alimentos. Después, volviéndome a ignorar y mirando la nada— ¿¡Qué se podía ver más que oscuridad, en una habitación a oscuras, a las 3 de la mañana, ya dije oscura!?— le dio otro mordisco enorme a su bocadillo nocturno. Me tiré de cara al colchón tratando de taparme la cabeza con la almohada.

Retiro lo que dije aquella vez en ese campamento, que era imposible dormir con el ruido del estómago de Krory.

De verdad, a veces quería golpearlo... pero yo no era alguien de naturaleza violenta, solo me quedaba recurrir al aclamado cambio de habitación el cual siempre me era denegado por falta de argumentos que me acrediten, según ellos Walker era un alumno muy pacífico y tampoco había más bacantes, nadie quería hacer el cambio conmigo, con solo mirar mis ojeras chivaba lo peligroso y serio del asunto. ¡Para empezar eso de que no habían más bacantes era una vil mentira! ¡Maldita administración vaga, buena para nada…! Y yo ¿qué? ¿Que me den entonces? ¿Acaso un bien tan preciado para mí, para el mismísimo ser humano después del sexo, algo tan importante como lo es dormir, me debía ser privado por falta de argumentos? ¿Algo tan sencillo como un CDM—véase Compañero de Mierda- no era plausible? El mundo parecía conspirar en mi contra.

Todos me daban la espalda, incluso Yu Kanda que con sus tímpanos de hielo—los cuales eran sus ojos- me atravesó despectivamente ante la oferta de dormir juntos en la misma cama. El muy cabrón como era capitán del Club de Kendo tenía la posibilidad debido a los créditos de tener una habitación propia... aunque también se le puede añadir el factor de que los alumnos internos temen con todo su corazón estar junto a una presencia tan aterradora, cosa que a mi no me afectaba. Demonios, era más aterradora la luminiscencia que desprendía Allen moviéndose por la habitación. Yo conocía a Yu de toda la vida y lo que podía ser una peligrosa pantera negra para el mundo era más bien a mi juicio un gatito adorable enfadado. Simplemente era cosa de acostumbrarse y reírse. Pero bueno Yu... Yu no pensaba lo mismo de mí, Yu odiaba estar cerca de mí e incluso odiaba que lo llamara Yu. Pero Yu siempre sería Yu ¿verdad? Además, Alma podía llamarle siempre Yu ¿Porqué yo no? Yu era mi best friend y los amigos debía ayudarse mutuamente... eso me lo demostró perfectamente cuando me pateó en medio de la noche fuera de su cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave sin mediar ni una palabra. Yo solo llevaba mi almohada bajo el brazo cuando le hice la petición alegremente y acabé sollozando en el pasillo abrazando la almohada.

— **Yu... es tan malo.**

— **Te vas a meter en problemas.** — Susurró Lenalee Lee, la única chica que parece tener dos dedos de frente en este instituto y mi verdadera compa. Tiré la almohada al tiempo que hacía un gesto sin importancia, me cubrí con la manta de conejitos que arrastraba a todos los lados agradeciendo que estemos aún a mediados de mayo para poder dormir plácidamente en suelo aunque los dolores de espalda fuesen la consecuencia al día siguiente era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado y prefería millones de veces a estar con cierto CDM. Marqué las manecillas de mi reloj para que sonaran a la hora y coloqué justo encima de mi cabeza.— **Mañana tengo un examen muy importante, así que si no me despierto... patéame fuerte como tú sabes.—** Murmuré cerrando los ojos cansado, la oí reír divertida de forma sutil. Lenalee es tan bonita, definitivamente era mi tipo.

Ella tenía gracia al moverse, solía usar faldas muy cortas— las cuales no se como logra llevar con semejante hermano que tiene— que marcan muy bien sus muslos, oh, esos esponjosos y suaves muslos. Sus pechos eran de copa C, nada mal, y el cabello morado había sufrido más de un corte a los largo de este tiempo, antes solía llevar dos coletitas, después se lo cortó bien cortito, y este fue creciendo hasta tenerlo como ahora, a la altura de los hombros, sus peinados siempre eran hermosos pero no hay nada como una chica con el pelo salvajemente suelto tal y como lo lleva ahora, además, de todos sus cortes este es el que más me gusta, la hace ver mucho más madura. A veces, a Lenalee se le iba un poco la olla, su carácter era fuerte y era muy amiga de sus amigos, ya ven, todo un encanto de mujer… por lástima, era novia de Back Chan. En serio, no entiendo que demonios veía en ese rubiales, antes el solía acosarla bastante, y ya te digo, se sonroja demasiado para mi gusto estando junto a Lenalee, y si ya no era poco gracioso ver a un tío tímido ante su chica, sufría de urticaria cada vez que se ponía nervioso, por más que le preguntase a Lenalee no dejaba que alegar que frente a ese aspecto, era todo un encanto… si es que hay joderse. Yo desde luego, era el doble, no, qué digo, el triple de partido que ese petardo de Back. — **¿Aún no te llevas bien con Allen? —** Levanté la mirada hacia la cama de Lenalee, ella tranquilamente se cepillaba el pelo antes de ir a dormir— toda coqueta— y suspiré viendo por donde iban los tiros de su pregunta. — **Él es tan caballeroso y bueno, de verdad, da gusto ver a dos chicos tan guapos juntos…** — No, no me estaba sintiendo alagado si me ponían al mismo nivel de atractivo que el Moyashi, Lenalee siempre que podía decir algo bueno de Allen y refregármelo en la narices haciéndome ver como el malo de la película… lo hací ó agasajándolo y yo suspiré ruidosamente a ver si se cansaba y se iba ya a dormir, pero en vista de que hoy se encontraba algo habladora me volteé sobre el suelo para apoyar mi rostro sobre la mano, aburrido y cansado.

— **¿El moyashi? ¿Atractivo? Oh vaya… debo estar ciego.** — Tuerto, pero no ciego.

— **Sé que eres un chico Lavi, y por ende no deberías entenderlo.—** Sus mejillas se sonrojaban mientras acariciaba las puntas de sus dedos. — **Pero creo que si escucharas a tu corazón entenderías que el género no es una barrera para esto.** — No estaba entendiendo una puta mierda de lo que estaba diciendo, solo me fijé en lo bonita que estaba.

— **No, ni aunque fuera homosexual me fijaría en semejante bodrio…** — Reí divertido antes de decir lo siguiente. — **Definitivamente iría detrás de los chicos más varoniles tipo Yu… o yo.—** Me señalé con el pulgar y Lanelee arqueó una ceja.

— **Por favor, al menos admite que Allen tiene un encanto particular…**

— **Particularmente bajito, como tu tipo.**

— **Él es elegante y se ve muy fuerte ¿has probado a fijarte en sus brazos?**

— **También es un idiota que catea todas, me se de alguien que pronto le quitarán la beca...** — Bostezo ruidosamente, me estoy empezando a arrepentir de colarme en la habitación de Lenalee.

— **¡Pero él no se rinde…! ¡Se esfuerza mucho para todo, es…!**

Comencé a agitar los brazos de forma exagerada con una vena en mi cabeza.— ¡Bien Lenalee lo pillo! ¡Bateas para los dos lados! Pero te digo una cosa… si Back se enterara de lo que suelta tu boquita se desmayaría ipso facto y luego podría hacerme un jersey con sus lágrimas, te digo.— La confronté con el dedo índice y fue cuando cayó en cuenta, silenciándose avergonzada y yo pensé ¡Lenalee es una loquilla para estos temas! Menos mal que se dio por vencida, y vencido quedé yo pronto por el sueño.

Tuve un sueño plácido, no recordaba cuánto amor profesaba hacia mi almohada y cuando desperté y miré para el lado donde solo encontré la cama tendida de Lenalee en vez de el cuerpo de Allen me hizo sentir estúpido. No sé de qué forma ni qué quiero decir con estúpido solo… estúpido. De ahí en adelante, y aunque mi espalda ya se quejaba mi vitalidad en el día repuntó, incluso recuperé viejas costumbres como ir a molestar a Yu, pude oírlo gruñir entre dientes, quizás en la única labor en la cual estaba de acuerdo Yu con Allen era en debilitarme por las noches, como un vampiro que chupa la sangre. Comencé a maquinar más ideas estúpidas ¿qué tal si la teoría de Allen como un ladrón de sueños fuera cierta, una nefasto plan tejido por las manos de Yu… un vampirismo fruto de estar cerca de Kro-chan? Fuera lo que fuese, lo olvidé tan pronto como acudió a mi mente… o más bien fue como que lo anulé, le quité la importancia que no tenía y no podía sentirme más dichoso y feliz de compartir las dulces veladas con la parlanchina— sí, ahora lo sé— de Lenalee.

Pero la alegría me duró poco.

Tevak me pilló colándome por dicha ventana al mundo de la señoritas y no tardó en chivarse la muy cabrona, maldije todas aquellas veces que me referí a ella como Doña Dos puntos, apodo que se había ganado tras descubrir bajo su impecable flequillo rubio dos carismáticos lunares. Yo nunca lo hice a modo dañino, y ella no parecía tomárselo en serio… o al menos no lo demostró hasta el día de hoy. Como era obvio de suponer, me cayó una buena, y no solo eso, no calculé bien todas mis posibilidades de supervivencia al dejar de lado que Komui Lee, el hermano mayor de Lenalee era el jefe de habitaciones y… no era un pariente cualquiera, se trataba del ser más incordioso, estúpido y con un complejo de hermano que ya cualquiera podría envidiar. Se dice de este tipo que solía ser un científico loco que abandonó su puesto solo para poder controlar a su adorable hermanita menor, y yo que creía que esta clase de cosas solo era un bulo más que tan solo ocurría en la pelis hasta que el tío comenzó a perseguirme con uno de sus robots por todos los lugares habidos en la tierra. Pensé, creí como un ingenuo que esos cacharros, cada uno más extravagante que el anterior, solo limpiaban, administraban y realizaban tareas que debería ser la labor de Komui… que algo así pueda llegar ha ser algo tan peligroso... La verdad, solo pude salir de esta respaldándome tras Yu que ni corto ni perezoso sacó su Mugen para hacer de aquella chatarra, una verdadera chatarra descuartizada. Definitivamente Yu es mi héroe… tan machote y varonil, demostró que era digno de todos aquellos trofeos de campeonatos internacionales y robarse el corazón de hombres y mujeres, estoy orgulloso de ser su mejor amigo y tener un pase más cercano a las chicas guapas que rechazaba, destrozando un corazón tras otro porque Yu era un amargado, y sospechaba que era virgen y… a mi no me importaba ser el segundo plato de tales bombones con tal de meter la pichula en algún lado, descargar estrés estudiantil de alguna forma porque tener el ranking más alto del instituto no era cosa de coser y cantar tal y como sopesaban los envidiosos a mi notas, y… y…

Pero volviendo a la triste realidad, tuve que regresar a ese cuarto con ese fantasma cuyo no nombre no deseo pronunciar más por aspectos de no estar parcialmente de humor, ya ni siquiera podía acercarme al bloque de chicas ni para decir "hola". Ese CDM definitivamente no auguraba nada bueno para mi futuro… e iba que tener que remediarlo ya seas por la malas. — **¿Lo tienes?** — Murmuré como quien no quiere la cosa mirando sospechosamente para ambos lados, quien me daba la espalda de forma disimulada ladeó su rostro un poco para mostrar su traviesa sonrisa. Retiró un poco de su saco color beige para mostrar en un bolsillo secreto un sobresaliente frasco de tapa azul con pastillas blancas en forma de bolitas en su interior.— **Excelente…—** Canturreé victorioso tomando el frasco que agitó suavemente su contenido entre mis dedos y mirándolo con un resplandor de esperanza en mis ojos.— **¿Cuánto te debo? Ya sabes, puedo administrarte con buen material…** — Elevé variadas veces las cejas en un gesto coqueto que en respuesta su cara se hinchó, roja como un globo y se desinfló.

— **¡N-yo, no, no necesito eso…!** — Niega agitando los brazos y sudando como un pollo asado.

— **¿Entonces…?** — Para Johnny Gill, del bachillerato de ciencia algo como esto era un juego de niños, aunque nunca me vi en la situación de llegar a pedirle pastillas para dormir… la única medicación accesible estaba en la enfermería, y el ibuprofeno no era algo que funcionase para mis malvados planes. Así que esta vez he de agradecer tener contactos aquí y allá. Johnny me sonrió.— **¡Son todas tuyas, amigo!**

— **Tío…** — Volví a mirar el botecito embelesado. — **Te debo una tío…** —Y mis ojos se iluminaron verdaderamente emocionado por la idea. De una vez por todas diría adiós para siempre a esas noches de desvelo, a la somnolencia que me daba estar en clase en vez de prestar atención, ya no más cabezadas en el tren que acababan en estaciones equivocadas y la molestia que conllevaba volver a esperar, nunca más pasaría la vergüenza de caer rendido sobre mi propia bandeja de comida en la cafetería, frente a todos los niñatos, los odiosos gemelos Jasdebi que me sacaron fotos y la publicaron por todo lo alto, y…— más importante- las chicas guapas. Se acabó. ¡Al fin…! — **¡Al fin lograré que Allen-**

— **¿Lograrás qué, Lavi?** — Un escalofrío se escurrió letal por mi espalda, como si de un bicho se tratase e inmediatamente sentí la furia de unos ojos clavados en mi nuca, como si pudiera leer de antemano mi maquiavélico plan y de hecho… así era. No había nada más veraz que el instinto femenino— o llámelo como quiera— de Lenalee. Y su olfato se afilaba más si el tema era concretamente con Allen y mi persona— ¿qué clase de monstruo era?— . Pero más aun era temible su aura asesina ¿Esta es la bella, tierna y femenina Lena que me hace tilín? Sí, podía serlo como no, era la hermana menor de Komui al fin al cabo. Johnny y yo nos volteamos con los rostros desencajados, repletos de sorpresa e incomodidad, vimos su postura indignada con los brazos en jarra, ella también pasó sus ojos violáceos por nuestras caras y por último se fijó advertida en lo que se supone que sería el plot device de esta historia… pero al parecer a la tarada de la autora no le daba la regalada gana.— **¿Qué es esto?—** No dudó en arrebatarme las pastillas de la mano, al principio no se había dado cuenta de qué era de verdad, pero una vez lo comprendió alarmada, su rostro se desmoronó y sentí algo lejano a la culpabilidad… era curioso cómo podía cambiar el ángulo de situación solo introduciendo a una chica bonita de por medio.— **¿No pensarán darle esto a Allen… verdad?—**

Y vi algo parecido a la esperanza en su boca torcida en ácida sonrisa. Y creo que después de todo estaba depositando una ciega confianza en mí.

— **Nha… solo unas cuantas/muchas en la comida.**

— **¡Que va, son para Lavi!—** Hablamos los dos al unísono contradiciéndonos. Después de todo, a pesar del malestar que evocaba mi barriga era más el deseo de dormir, y no estaba para pensar las cosas claras o si quiera tomarlas en serio. El intento de mentir, o aunque sea solo un poco, quitarle importancia fracasó ipso facto. De todas formas ya estaba todo arruinado desde el principio. Lena abrió más sus ojos, supongo que estaría muy decepcionada de mí, y luego frunció los labios.

— **¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Os habéis vuelto loco los dos!—** Se giró hacia mi señalando a Johnny como si no estuviera ahí.— **¡Lavi, cómo pudiste confiarle algo a Johnny!**

Aquel chaval comenzó a sudar metido en un verdadero aprieto, en realidad, más de lo que parecía, si el institucional se enteraba de la fiestas que se hacían en el departamento de ciencias, casi tan gracioso como bromear a ser Walter White, se les caería el pelo. Aunque supuse que a pesar de todo Lena no era de aquel tipo soplón, no como Tebak… y no podía preocuparme más por esto. Comenzó a balbucear con torpeza con ambas manos en alto.— **¡T-te equivocas Lenalee, es una nueva fórmula mejorada!**

— **¿¡Fórmula!? ¿¡Mejorada!?—** Repetía cada vez más incrédula, a eso se le llama echar más leña al fuego, e incluso sentí un poco de pena por ver como Lena se inclinaba con furia sobre él, aunque luego me acordé de mi propio mal y se me olvidó todo. Hubo un nuevo silencio incómodo en el, una vez más calmada indagó en busca del pelo en la leche.— **¿Y con qué índice de fracaso si se puede saber?**

Estábamos como en shock, Lenalee lo hacía ver todo mucho más grave de lo que aparentaba y no razonaba nada con que rebatirla… de hecho, rebatir a Lenalee era extremo peligroso, inclusive mucha más que cualquier extravagante Komurin que puedas encontrarte de contrabando o el filo de la Mugen cortando suavemente tu cuello.

Ella volteó sus ojos.— **Yo lo flipo con vosotros.—** Ya era demasiado tarde reparar en la pérdida, abrió el frasco de un solo movimiento para verterlo por la ventana. Reaccioné sin pensarlo abrazándome a Las Lenalegs clamando piedad sobre sus actos, ni un lamento detuvo que las pastillas rodaran perdiéndose entre los charco de agua sucia producido por una lluvia veraniega, empapándose y disolviéndose lentamente

.— **¡No!—** Grité dramático y Johnny también lloriqueaba con la mano en alto por todas sus horas de trabajo perdidas, para él sus experimentos eran como sus bebés.

— **¡Ya no puedo más Lenalee!—** Exploté mi dolor al fin.— **¡No puedo con sus murmullos incoherentes, lo he visto masticar a Tim inconscientemente, su forma de vagar por la habitación como un alma perdida, incluso escucho su boca masticando mientras duermo entre horas en clase….! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo…! ¡Moriré!—** Tanto Lena como Johnny se quedaron sorprendidos e intercambiaron miradas apenadas. Tal vez estaban confusos. Nunca antes había rebelado mi pesar nocturno con nadie, solo con Yu, pero Yu no contaba, a Yu nunca nada le importaba una mierda.

— **Che.—** Y hablando el demonio,ese inconfundible chasqueo de labios me hizo despertar de mi letanía, abrí los ojos y ahí estaba, mirándome despectivo como siempre. Al parecer pasaba por ahí y escuchó mi voz gritar al cielo como si Dios pudiera desatarme de ese dolor. Normal, estábamos en medio de un pasillo público al fin y al cabo, cualquiera podría haberme oído.— **Eres patético conejo.—** Yu tenía razón, estaba llorando, mi nivel expuesto de mariconada se había rebajado y adquirido un altísimo puesto en el ranquin personal, no era algo de lo que pudiera sentirme orgullo tampoco. — **En vez de llorar, actúa como un hombre.—** Sí, claro, y él era demasiado varonil…

" _Actúa como un hombre"._

Esas palabras dieron vueltas en mi cabeza durante todo el día como una lavadora.

Actuar como un hombre dice… como si fuera así de fácil, claro, si las decía Yu se refería a un claro puñetazo al tabique de la nariz del Moyashi— la sangre era necesaria para el deseo satisfactorio— con este noqueo le diría chao a los problemas. Claro como si fuera posible joder, era buen plan si yo fuera Yu Kanda, pero soy Lavi Bookman y esos métodos solo funcionaban dependiendo de la persona, probablemente si intentase atacar a Allen de alguna forma era capaz de antes de lastimarme a mi mismo...

No puedo negarlo, odiaría hacerle daño a posta al moyashi, por muy CDM que sea… los límites ¿dónde queda la moral?… ¿¡Qué coño estoy diciendo!? ¿¡Moral!? ¡Qué es eso!

¿Estaba anticuado? ¿Era un viejo atrapado en el cuerpo de un joven? Yo…

Creo que soy un cobarde, uno de los peores y de lo más débiles, uno incapaz de…

La verdad, no soporto ver a Allen llorar.

Es decir…

Bien, olvidemos todo eso último que acabo de decir, no tiene ni pies ni cabeza para empezar.

Eso mismo. Yo no era Yu, vuelvo a aclarar… y sí, es cierto que le digo Moyashi a Allen, me parecía ingenioso y divertido, Yu podía demostrar ser inteligente. Yu y Allen se detestaban, no se podían ni ver, era muy raro verlos y juntos y realmente uno se preguntaba cómo podían conocerse si no había nada aparente de peso para que ellos puedan haber interactuado entre sí, en una primera instancia… Pero cada vez que tenía el lujo de presenciar una pelea, Yu decidió que era buena idea llamarle "Moyashi", me fascinó como aquel chiquillo del cual pronto sabría iba ser mi pesadilla, inflaba mofletes y se sonrojaba diciéndole a su vez "Bakanda".

Probé suerte al llamarse de la misma manera, muy divertido, pero su respuesta fue una mirada molesta e indiferente.

Menudo chasco.

Espera, todo eso también borrémoslo mejor…

— **Es Allen.—** Corrigió sin mediar una palabra más.

Allen.

Me masajeé las sienes con verdadero dolor de cabeza, recordando la gravedad del asunto tras todo ese ridículo sentimiento de arrepentimiento que me hacía sentir la chica más bonita y enterada del lugar ¡Lenalee no lo entendía! ¡No entendía que yo ya no podía más con esto! ¡Nunca lo comprendería! Ella solo insistía e insistía… que me hiciera amigo de Allen, que fuera comprensivo y cariñoso con él, porque claro… Allen al fin y al cabo era amigo de Lenalee… quizás era mejor amigo que yo mismo, y claro los amigos tienes que ser amigos de los amigos y toda esa mierda barata y aquí a nadie le importa que de verdad estoy teniendo trastornos graves del sueño y que probablemente significaba el final de mis días, y cuando Lavi muera dirás pobresillo.

Y si era necesario atar a Allen a la cama, lo ataría.

 **No-puedo-dormir**

Pasaban de las once de la noche, toque de queda en los dormitorios, cualquier alma que osase a traspasar aquel edificio a tales horas podías vérselas muy caras con Apócrifos, el vigilante nocturno de las habitaciones para chicos, y no, a nadie le gustaba ese viejo con esa sonrisa hipócrita que fue una vez cura pero acabó porque según dicen, le gustaban los niños y unos padres de la iglesia lo amenazaron con denunciarlo así que se cambió de trabajo y acabó aquí, acechando también a los niños de la residencia de Black Order, y aunque todo lo mentado anterior no era más que otro bulo— a este colegio le encantan las leyendas urbanas y los chismorreos— uno nunca sabe con quien te puedes encontrar ahí afuera. Pero bueno, muchos de nosotros éramos más listos que el diablo y sabíamos la forma de entrar y salir sin ser visto, aunque nos jugásemos el cuello, de forma literal, saltábamos un muro de 3 metros que daba a una carretera— donde por cierto, también decían de haber visto apariciones por ahí, meh… nunca he visto un fantasma desde que ingresé a este instituto así que serán puras habladurías—. Yo también era de esa parte problemática que se iba de fiesta y volvía a las cinco la mañana alcoholizado hasta arriba. Una vez, con tal de tener una divertida aventura con mi querido amigo Yu… Oh, Allen acaba de entrar, mejor dejo esa historia para otro momento. Y no es porque no quiera contarla, es que simplemente los pantalones a rallas del Moyashi me desconcentraban ¿quién menos que él podía ser tan hortera? Entre eso y el poco atractivo no me extraña que no haya echado un polvo en su vida, lo cual podría ser una razón de peso en el origen de su hiperactividad nocturna quien sabe…

Tendría que investigar el tema a fondo.

Cuestión que Allen entró a la hora casi puntual como siempre, con una taza de plástico color negro— tío, en serio, negro…— y un cepillo de dientes verde en su interior. Era pulcro eso debía admitirlo, mantenía la higiene y el orden. Sus dientes siempre se veían blanquísimos y estaban bien cuidados… Muy a diferencia de mí, que a veces "olvidaba" cepillármelos. A todo esto ¿será posible que por primera vez, esté haciendo una comparativa donde Allen no salga manchado? Me sorprendo a mi mismo, parpadeando. Seguramente se me había roto una neurona o algo parecido… desde luego lo que tenía pensado a continuación no era algo de lo que puedo sentirme orgulloso o ingenioso.

Como dicen, a situaciones extremas, medidas desesperadas.

Allen se quedó mirándome extrañado.— **¿Qué haces en mi cama?—** Ojala y solo ojalá, esa frase le hubiese hecho una chica bonita con picaresca mientras le espero desnudo con pose César… pero no era el caso. Crucé la pierna sobre la rodilla mientras me apoyaba sobre mi brazo mirándolo con algo de hastío.— **Lavi…—** Repitió, cambiando el semblante a uno similar al mío. Yo aun me preguntaba por qué ese chico se cepillaba los dientes si luego atacaba a la despensa nocturna sin tapujos algunos. Suspiré sin decir nada, mientras esperaba a que guardara su toalla y los neceseres de limpieza bucal, luego se quitó los calcetines como siempre hacía antes de ir a dormir. Parecía que este chico no podía estar en una cama sin tener los pies desnudos, y me preguntó para qué quería una cama si hacía de todo menos dormir o follar. Misterios de la vida…

Luego volvió a mirarme, parecía que su cerebro estaba cortocircuitando buscándole al porque a mis acciones y sonreí para mis adentros, era delicioso ver que por una vez los roles se invertían en cierta forma.

Frunció el ceño.— **Lavi.—** Dijo demandante.— **Esa es mi cama.**

Parecía que había perdido los modales, a todo el mundo le sonríe con esa cara de póker y gestualiza como si de un noble victoriano se tratase. Al fin hablé.— **Lo sé.—** Me levanté de un solo impulso y apagué las luces, luego tomé el brazo de Allen, no sabía como iba a reaccionar, nunca le había puesto la mano encima de esa forma, y según lo veía a veces darse de ostias con Yu Allen era algo fuerte… tenía que admitirlo, así que puse toda la fuerza posible en el agarre, tal y como supuse, sobresaltó y tiró al lado puesto para escapar, peor como dije puse todas mis fuerzas tomando primeramente desprevenido, no era alguien fuerte, ni de cerca como Yu pero era mucho más alto y mayor a Allen, y utilicé ese factor a mi favor para empujarlo contra la cama. Se quejó al recibir el impacto del colchón, quizás cayó en mala postura pero en realidad todo eso era lo de menos.— **¿Qué est…?—** Se quedó mudo cuando me posicioné sobre él haciéndome con su muñeca de nuevo.

— **Quédate quieto enano. O de lo contrario te dolerá.**

— **¿¡Qué!?—** Pasó de estar a la defensiva a ponerse nervioso, tanto que noté un descenso en sus fuerzas. — ¿¡Q-qué estás haciendo?— La voz de Allen temblaba ¿se había asustado? Bueno, lo que sea.

— **Ya estoy en mi límite.** — Una noche más sin dormir, y me termino de volver loco.— Quieto.— Subí su brazo sobre su cabeza cerca de lo barrotes y busqué entre sus piernas la corbata que había dejado antes, al parecer se había enredado un poco entre las colchas.

— **¡No!** — Gimió cuando vio mi mano moverse debajo de su cintura, Allen no dejaba de moverse intentando esquivarme, pero entre eso y la oscuridad no se daba cuenta que provocaba que rozara continuamente contra su zona, agh… que desagradable.— **¡Para! ¡No quiero!—** Tomó por desprevenido mi cuello clavando sus dientes con rabia como si de un perro se tratara y sobre salté. Dios mío, no, qué asco joder ¡no necesito que un chico me muerda y me deje el cuello baboseado agh….!

Puse la mano sobre su boca tapándola con fuerza e hice que me mirara directo a los ojos.— No vas a huir Allen, vas a aprender a ser un niño bueno.— Dije demandante. La verdad, ni yo mismo me lo creí pero surgió efecto. Se paralizó mirándome punzante, creí ver una lagrimilla asomarse por el rabillo de los ojos, me cuestioné que estaba haciendo, si eso de verdad valía la pena hasta el punto de perturbarlo pero… ah, hacía rato que había dejado de pensar de forma cuerda, tenía sueño, mucho sueño… y mi suministro de emergencia en batería lo estaba malgastando en acorralarlo. Tiré fuerte de la corbata que resultaba salir de un extremo de su espalda, y no bajo el trasero como yo calculaba y con ella pude al fin atar sus manos a los barrotes de la cama.

¿Qué? Cuando dije que ataría a Allen a su cama hablaba muy en serio. Por lo pronto una vez la tarea más ardua estaba hecha, llegué a mi límite y me desplomé sobre Allen, aun se resistía pero el peso de mi cuerpo terminaría de hacer el trabajo.

Allen se había quedado quieto, muy quieto, podía sentir que el corazón le latía a mil, de verdad se había asustado… ese chico de verdad es raro. Creo que tardaré semanas en olvidar esa sensación de algo palpitar contra mí, sus pulmones hinchándose lo más que podía en busca de oxígeno y la humedad en mi palma debido a su aliento.

Poco a poco… bajé el brazo liberando su boca, parecía que se iba a resistir aun, parecía muy capaz de pegarme un patada en lo huevos ahora que estaba con la retaguardia baja… pero no. Seguía paralizado, quizás aun asimilando la información yo que sé. Ladeé la cabeza sobre su almohada, estaba casi pegado su rostro pero ya nada de eso me importaba.

Esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo… dormí profundamente.


	2. Risa burlesca

**\- 3 meses antes -**

 **Pov. Allen**

 **Burlesca**

Una vez Mana me dijo _¿Sabes? Si quieres conocer a las estrellas, solo debes hablarles._

Para aquel entonces yo ya no era un niño, era más que consiente de la naturaleza fantasiosa de Mana. Eso no era malo para mí en absoluto, de hecho, me fascinaba. Su positivismo y consideración me hacían realmente querer ser como ese hombre.

Pero yo no era Mana, aun si desease llevar su máscara por siempre.

En ese momento, como la broma de un payaso, me reí ante su ocurrencia. Quizás la invalidé en ese momento, quizás y tan solo quizás… a Mana no le importó en absoluto mi reacción. Realmente, me hubiera gustado haber estado acorde a la situación, formar parte del cielo nocturno de Mana…

Hoy en día soñar se me hace tan difícil como respirar.

 **I-Cant-Sleep**

 **– Hola, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Allen Walker. –** Extendí gustoso mi mano con Tim revoloteando inquieto sobre mi cabeza, emocionado, y le sonreí a aquel chico lo más leal que pude aun si este estuviese a dándome la espalda en ese mismo momento, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando entré a aquel pasillo estrecho e iba casualmente detrás de él, no se había percatado en ningún momento y antes de que entrara a su correspondiente habitación quería al menos saludarlo. Me sentía repleto de energías, y con ganas de comenzar el nuevo siclo congeniando genial tanto con mis compañeros de clase como mis compañeros del pasillo, quería dar lo mejor de mí para que todo fuera perfecto y poder demostrar cuan capacitado estaba de convivir con chicos sin que ocurriese ningún "accidente" tal y como había predicho Cross antes de echarme de casa.

 **– ¿Y qué? –** Me respondió seco tras solo voltear un poco el rostro hacia mí, con la mano aun fija sobre el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a entrar en cualquier momento, como si no estuviera allí. Me quedé cortado y Tim se posó en mi cabeza de igual manera, esa no me la esperaba y aun así una vocesilla dentro de mí me reprendió _"te dije que no era buena idea_ " porque… me acobardé un poco de socializar de manera correcta y a pesar del aliento a mi mismo tampoco estaba cien por cien seguro de que las cosas podría resultar bien. Agité la cabeza y me repetí no, no, no. Luego una excusas – para mí– convincente, ¡A lo mejor no tuvo un buen día! A lo mejor lo estoy pillando en mal momento. Eso es… eso…

Mi furor salió por mi voz sin poder evitarlo. **– Bueno, supuse que ya que eres mi vecino, es decir, duermes al lado de mi habitación… –** Muy rudo. **– Creo que es obvio por qué deberíamos presentarnos. –** De verdad sentí que mi amabilidad se iba por un caño.

 **– Me importa una mierda, Moyashi.**

 **– ¿Mo…? –** Parpadeé repetidas veces, como si así pudiera limpiar la mugre de su boca. Esa boca sucia. Aun tenía la mano extendida comenzando a sentir el peso – como una tonelada– de lo poco que me estaba gustando aquello. A mi incredibilidad la interrumpió una sonrisa caspiosa y de mi puerta emergió una nariz que olfateó el aire. Retrocedí un paso sorprendido, un chico pelirrojo apareció en la puerta con una sonrisa que surcaba de punta a punta. **– Yu ¿a quién estás insultando tan de buena mañana? –** Mi desagradable vecino encontró el momento perfecto para azotar su propia puerta cuando el chico pelirrojo lo saludó jovialmente como si nada. Alzó varias veces sus cejas dirigiéndose a mí. **– Menudo** ** _zasca_** **te ha metido Yu el primer día ¿eh? Novato… –** En ese momento, no sabía si se reía de mí o qué, aun intenté mantener la compostura pero… Solo pude empalidecer, como un muerto… pero intenté devolver la sonrisa circunstancial.

Mi primera impresión sobre Lavi Bookman fue su risa burlesca. No sé si me gustó.

 **– Ah… –** Solo llevo veinte minutos aquí y creo que ya he quedado como un idiota. Me hubiera gustado preguntarlo si había algo malo con el chico de flequillo recto de antes pero no pude, el pelirrojo se seguía son nada mejor que hacer, y, bloqueando el paso a mi la habitación, bueno, _nuestra_ habitación.

 **–** **Ala, que chulada. –** Señaló a mi golem cuando este se escondió detrás de mí. **– Por cierto, mi nombre es Lavi. –** Dijo con aire distraído volviendo a entrar y haciendo un gesto para que le siga.

 **– Mi-mi nombre es Allen Walker. –** Entré también algo cohibido intentando olvidar de una vez por todas lo anterior, quizás solo le estaba dando demasiada importancia. La música de su teléfono estaba puesta, era latosa y bastante ruidosa, desde afuera solo era un pequeño sonido pero una vez dentro pude comprobar el mal gusto de mi compañero de cuarto.

 **– Lo escuché. –** Me dijo dándome la espalda, y delante de mí se quitó la camiseta negra. **– Instálate por ahí, yo tengo que irme novato.**

Apreté los labios ante la insistencia que parecía tener el mundo ahora mismo de llamarme por cualquier otra cosa que no sea mi nombre, luego miré aun más consternado la habitación, era un auténtico basurero, habían varios cargadores por el suelo, cascos, libros, ropa arrugada y probablemente sucia, apuntes de fotocopias saturadas, más libros y otros objetos de procedencia desconocida, era imposible encontrar entre tanto desastre un hueco para mí. Y no solo eso, la habitación olía… quiero decir, no olía mal, estaba lleno de la fragancia – no quiero decir que sea realmente un perfume ni nada por el estilo– de otra persona y eso sí me hizo sentir realmente descolocado. De repente estaba ahí, entre unas cuatro paredes desastrosas con un chico que libremente se cambiaba en mis narices algo lo cual si soy sincero me incomodaba, bien, no soy muy pudoroso que digamos y el dilema recayó cuando me hice a la idea de que aquello iba a ser pan de cada día. Ya me había estado preparando mentalmente para este caso cuando oí que los baños eran comunitarios y sin embargo parecía que revertí mis progresos de auto convicción cuando aquel chico que se llama Lavi Bookman, se despelotó y no podía apartar la mirada de su espalada llena de pecas (1). Al percatarme de mi propio letargo mental reaccioné con torpeza y comencé a ordenar mis propias cosas. Me dirigí a lo que se suponía que sería mi cama, estaba del lado de la ventana y estaba llena de cosas también, estaba seguro que era la mía porque la otra tenía aun más desorden y estaba desatendida con la almohada y las frazadas regadas por el suelo. Puse mi maleta de equipaje encima con un leve resoplido. Realmente quería rajar ya de ahí y Lavi daba vueltas y vueltas por la habitación solo removiendo su propia basura aun en calzoncillos en vez de ordenarla un poco. No omití opinión de momento del espacio compartido e intenté al menos quitar lo único que ahora podía marcar como mi pequeño rincón y sin querer, tomé un calzoncillo, me quedé paralizado porque realmente no contaba con ello y en seguida él me lo arrebató de las manos con una sonrisa burlescamente extraña sobre sus labios. **– Tranquilo Moyashi, eso es mío, no me lo robes.**

Los colores se me subieron aun más al rostro ¡qué culpa tenía yo de que mi compañero de cuarto sea un real cochino! Demonios ¡y para qué iba a querer sus calzoncillos de dibujitos de panda con muy mal gusto! Parecía que aun no se había dado por enterado que yo iba a vivir también allí.

 **– Es- ¡Es Allen! –** Grité como única defensa y salí corriendo – sí, hui–, ya no soportaba más esa música y ese olor a otra persona, también me moría de hambre y desde hace rato que quería llenar mi estómago. Quizás eso lograría calmarme un poquito.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral una voz se interpuso. **– ¡Allen! –** Fue raro porque juraría que esa voz no pertenecía a ninguno de los mentados anteriormente y me giré con curiosidad aun casi seguro de haber escuchado mal, pero el chico que corrió hacia mí se sostuvo de las rodillas dando una bocanada de aire, leyó perfectamente la incógnita en mi rostro y se apuró a aclarar. **– ¿Eres Allen, verdad? –** Me sonrió de forma tranquilizadora cuando aun mudo, asentí. Era un chico de rostro amble pero desaliñado, llevaba una cicatriz surcando su nariz que le daba un aspecto particular pero no rayando lo aniñado. **– ¡perdona a Yu! –** En seguida juntó – casi aplaudió– sus manos delante del rostro, dramatizando una disculpa dejándome aun más desconcertado si cabe a decir.

 **– ¿Eh? –** Parpadeé.

 **– ¡Yu~! –** Insistió, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo y torcí los ojos a algún recóndito lugar de mi mente para encontrarle raciocinioo a esa conversación. **– ¡Verás… él es así de…! –** Chasqueó varias veces los dedos hasta que dio con la palabra. **– ¡Tímido!**

 **– Perdona, ¿quien? –** Agaché un poco la cabeza como si intentara estar a la altura de sus pensamiento mientras el tomaba a Timcampy entre sus brazos exclamando que era lindo, cuando una luz me ilumino. **– ¿Te refieres al flequillo recto? –** Puse agrio mi rostro de solo recordar su cara e intentar asimilar eso con la palabra tan rebuscada como "tímido"

 **– ¡Su nombre es Yu…! Ah, pero es cierto que no le gusta que le llamen Yu, le da vergüenza. –** No. **– Tendrás que conformarte por ahora con tan solo llamarle Kanda, todos le llaman Kanda o si no… podrías terminar con un ojo morado. –** Siseó entre dientes como una serpiente mientras se encogía de hombros con el cuerpo tenso. Luego comenzó a reír de forma exagerada, hablaba muy rápido y gestualizaba demasiado. Lo peor es que parecía normalizarlo y a mi no me parecía lógico que alguien que odia ser llamado de una forma –la que sea- luego le ponga motes extraños a los otros.

"Yu", Ahora que lo pienso, creo que mi compañero de habitación también lo llamó así, y si era cierto que ese tipo dejaba ojos morados por doquier, tal vez sea la causa de su ojo parchado… Y lo que no sabía es que más adelante, me encontraría reiteradas veces yendo a por hielo para mi compañero de cuarto idiota que jugaba a ser suicida delante de Kanda. **– ¡Oh! ¡Todavía no me he presentado, que tonto! –** Se dio un golpecito en la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua, de forma muy caricaturesca. **– ¡Mi nombre es Alma Karma, me puedes encontrar en el cuarto contiguo a Yu!**

 **– Oh, Allen Walker. –** Tendí mi mano pero Alma tampoco me la tomó. Comienzo a comprender de a poco que tal vez, entre los chicos adolecentes no era un gesto muy habitual, pero era la enseñanza que me había dado Mana así que me era difícil corregirme a mi mismo.

 **– ¡Lo sé, lo sé!** **–** Agitó sus manos. **– ¡Escuché toda la conversación del pasillo! ¡Por eso me disculpo en lugar de Yu! Ya sabes, le gusta hacerse el difícil,** ** _grr_** **–** Hizo un sonido de tigre mientras me codeaba.

Enarqué una ceja. **– ¿Entonces eso significa?**

 **– ¡Eso significa que somos vecinos de pasillo! –** Me abrazó repentinamente con mucha fuerza y comencé a darle palmadas en la espalda muy avergonzado por el gesto tan confiado y energético.

El pasillo tenía 3 habitaciones y un baño comunitario, el mío estaba al final, junto a una ventana que daba vistas a las afueras de la residencia que por norma general siempre debía permanecer medio abierta por si alguien tenía que colarse desde a fuera y así burlar la vigilancia. **– No, lo que yo quería decir. –** Lo aparté con disimulo porque no parecía querer soltarme. **– ¿Acaso se puede escuchar todo lo que ocurre en el pasillo? –** Le miré con preocupación.

 **– ¡Oh! ¡Y no solo el pasillo! Ven vamos a dar una vuelta. –** Me rodea el hombro dándome por entendido que Alma no entendía de algo llamado espacio personal. **– ¡También se escucha, to~do lo que ocurre dentro de la habitaciones! Ya verás que risas cuando a alguien para… –** Paró en seco para sonreír travieso mientras formaba un aro con sus dedos e introdujo el índice repetidas haciendo que me ponga rojo completamente y le grite que se detenga de una vez, que ya lo había comprendido. **– ¡Pero eso es bueno! Sí algunas vez te atragantas con un huesito de pollo cualquiera pude acudir en auxilio… menos Yu, a Yu no se le da muy bien ese tipo de cosas… ¡pero me tienes a mí! A Lavi y a Daiysa.**

 **– Daiysa… ¿Y a quién más?**

 **– ¿Quién de quién?**

 **– ¿No falta un chico? –** Hice cálculos con los dedos. **– Somos dos por habitación ¿no? Falta un chico más.**

 **– ¡Oh! –** Chasqueó los dedos. **– ¡Yu no tiene compañero!**

 **– ¿Y eso? –** En realidad, no me extraña.

 **– Es un… como decirlo –** Me susurra en voz baja. **– Privilegiado~ –** Alma se encogió de hombros y suspiré.

¿Y por qué ese idiota tenía una habitación para él solo? Desde luego si ese tal Yu se atragantaba con un huesesito de pollo sería el primero en acudir para alentarlo a que se ponga cada vez más pálido.

Alma continuó rato hablándome largo y tendido, llegando a un punto en que me había perdido por completo, no solo en la conversación si no que también no tenía ni idea de por dónde íbamos caminando, en cuanto miré a mi interno me lamenté por no haber prestado un poco de atención. Desde que tengo uso de razón tengo un sentido de la orientación nulo, y aunque Mana me hubiese regalado a posta a Timcapy – que funcionaba a su vez también como gps– mi cabezonería me podía, e intentaba hallar el camino de vuelta por mis propios medios para no tener que depender de nadie, ya era suficiente con haber sido el objeto de burlas de Cross y Nea muchas veces para ahora solo desear que mi nueva vida en Black Order, mi falta de orientación pase totalmente desapercibida…

Pero es que además, juraría que Alma se había dedicado a dar vueltas y vueltas por el barrios sin parar de hablar de en vez de caminar en línea recta. Cuando estaba a punto de pedir regresar de vuelta él levantó el brazo llamando a alguien a lo lejos. **– Oh, esa es Lena ¡LENALEE! –** Gritó.

Una chica de media melena con el uniforme puesto se volteó hacia el llamado y sonrió, prácticamente Alma tiró de mi brazo hasta llegar a su altura. **– ¿Vienes de clases de francés? ¡Mira! ¡Te presento a mi nuevo vecino, es él Allen!**

 **– Ho-hola. –** Extendí mi mano, pero entonces ella me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y me quedé estático ante tanta dulzura.

 **– Soy Lenalee Lee, encantada. –** Se notaba que era una chica, era mucho más tranquila que los demás. En ese momento Alma palmeó/golpeó mi espalda con todas su fuerzas, y con eso quiero decir que casi se me sale los ojos de las órbitas.

 **– ¡Allen es un poco tímido! –** Dijo como si me conociera de toda la vida.

 **– ¿En serio? Que lindo. –** En lo que ella se tardaba en soltar una suave risa Alma me apartó para susurrarme al oído en advertencia.

 **– ¡Shh, no dejes que te haga eso! ¡Lo lamentarás!**

 **– ¿El qué?**

 **– Sí Komui viera que su adorada Lenalee te saluda con un beso te cortará los…**

 **– ¡Ahhh! –** Grité imaginándome lo que diría a continuación, aterrorizado. Aquí, entre las personas que te dejan un ojo morado por llamarlo de una forma y los – supongo– novios celosos de otras, las llevaba clara, tengo que activar al tope mi sentido de supervivencia. Lenalee entonces se acercó un poco curiosa.

 **– ¿Qué murmuráis, chicos? –** Ella es muy bonita, aunque yo no esté interesado especialmente en las mujeres… no puedo negar que muchos chicos se hayan fijado en ella y la amenaza de Alma cobre total sentido.

 **– ¡Entonces! –** Intenté cambiar el tema de conversación. **– ¿También hay clases los sábado? No estaba enterado…**

Ella volvió a reír suave mientras hablaba. **– Son de refuerzo nada más… no soy muy buena en Francés. –** Black Order es un instituto privado muy estricto en los estudios y los horarios de los estudiantes, supongo que entiendo un poco el porqué Cross me mandó aquí. **– Allen ¿has visitado ya el colegio?**

 **– No todavía… recién llegué hoy.**

 **– ¡Yo le estaba enseñando el barrio! –** Habló con energía. No aprendí nada del barrio, lo siento Alma…

 **– ¿Quieren que vayamos juntos? Ahora mismo no tengo nada que hacer. –** En comparación a la mala impresión que me llevé con el idiota privilegiado del flequillo recto, y el pelirrojo llamativo de mi compañero de cuarto, Alma y Lenalee se veía personas muy agradables, no recordaba la última vez que había estado tan a gusto con chicos de mi edad… y sonreí. **– Allen ¿Hay algún sitio al que quieras ir primera?**

 **– Bueno… –** La respuesta era obvia. **– ¡A la cafetería!**

A pesar de todo… Mana, aun sufro pesadillas en la noche.


	3. Buenas Noches

Al fin el pesado día estaba llegando a su fin... quiero decir, estaba cansado del largo viaje que había hecho en autobús y Alma, junto con Lenalee no había parado de arrastrarme de aquí para allá. No me mal interpreten, ellos son realmente adorables, son unas muy agradables personas que estaba muy contento de haber conocido e incluso Tim congenió muy bien con ellos, pero como dije, estaba hambriento y la visita a la cafetería fue mucha más corta de lo que imaginé... puesto que la cocina estaba cerrada y tuve que tomar un pequeño bocadillo afuera en el jardín junto con los chicos. Obviamente eso no bastaba en lo más mínimo para saciar mi estómago... y de solo pensar que debía llegar después a esa desastrosa habitación y desempacar aun mis cosas me hacía sentirme aun más agotado.

Pero el verdadero llegó, cuando me despedí y me di cuenta que... en efecto, no recordaba en absoluto como llegar hasta mi residencia. El camino que se supone, sería el más corto, terminó siendo el opuesto y caminé en círculos durante horas, no había ni un alma por las calles, era demasiado tranquilo... demasiado... ¿a quién se supone que iba a preguntar ahora? **– ¿Dónde estoy, Tim? –** Suspiré caminando sin esperanza ya alguna.

 **– Eh, oye. –** Un sin techo me habló repentinamente, sentí un escalofrío y apresuré el paso, ya estaba anocheciendo y comenzaba a preocuparme realmente de no tener que acabar como ese pobre hombre, durmiendo entre cartones durante esa misma noche...

Aunque siendo sincero tampoco sería la primera vez...

 **– Ey, el chico de pelo blanco (1) ¿estás perdido verdad? –** Me volteé sorprendido a mirarlo por primera vez mientras Timcampy se escondía en mi capucha, en realidad, era un chico que se veía bastante inofensivo, incluso diría hasta feliz mientras empujaba su carrito de basura con una ranita -¿o era un sapo?- sobre su cabeza.

 **– Ehm... –** Me sonrojé de lo evidente que era mi situación. **– ¿Usted sabe... dónde está la residencia de Black Order?**

 **– Claro que lo sé. –** Se apoyó sonriente sobre su carrito. **– Pero solo te lo diré si me das algo de comer. –** Bien era obvio que no iba a ofrecerse tan amable sin esperarse nada a cambio. Dudé un rato, pero era preferible darle uno de mis bocadillos a pasar la noche fuera por idiota, así que rebusqué a en mi mochila algunos que había comprado para la noche, cuando se lo di me recibió con una gran sonrisa. **– ¡Muchas gracias, amigo! –** Mirándolo de más cerca se veía bastante joven y no pude evitar sentir algo de pena por él. De repente, puso su rostro a escasos centímetros míos, mirándome intimidante a los ojos, con una seductora sonrisa. **– No sientas pena por mí, Allen, esta es la vida que yo mismo escogí tener…**

Hasta ese punto, me quedé sin palabras, de alguna forma.

 **– Ten cuidado. –** Dijo mientras pasaba su mano con mitones desgastados sobre mi mejilla, sin llegar a tocar, solo sintiendo una extraña energía. **– Los chicos tan lindos e inocentes como tú… suelen ser presa fácil.**

¿¡A qué se supone que venía eso!?

Después me indicó hacia donde tenía que ir, sorpresivamente estaba mucho más cerca de lo que creía y me avergoncé mucho de mi mismo, además, no podía olvidar esos ojos extraños, que por momento me parecieron dorados, exceptuando a Alma, todos los chicos con los que me he topado hoy resultaron ser atractivos e intimidantes.

Ya pasaba la hora del toque de queda, y no podía entrar por la puerta de adelante… recordé que Alma me había dicho que si estaba en apuros, siempre podía entrar trepando la vaya de atrás y colarme por la ventana que daba a nuestro pasillo. Para hacer eso, tenía que pasar por delante de la pequeña caseta de vigilancia que controlaba que ningún extraño entrase. Esperé un rato a alguna distracción de cuclillas, pegado junto al muro y cuando el Señor Apo fue a buscar una tacita de té corrí todo lo que pude hasta cruzar la esquina, Apocryphos que era el nombre completo del vigilante nocturno, era demasiado largo para recordarlo o si quiera pronunciarlo medio bien… por lo que todo el mundo lo llamaba así.

Una vez llegué a la ventana escalé los poco metro que la separaban de suelo y realicé una maniobra de perfecto ninja. Pero… no estaba nada orgulloso de aquello, solo llevaba allí unas horas y ya estaba actuando como todo un criminal, me lo recriminé a mi mismo **"Esta no es la promesa que le hice a Mana"** aun si nada de aquello fuera intencional.

Después recordé la extraña advertencia que me había dado aquel sin techo. **– No soy Lindo… –** Murmuré por lo bajo… No, definitivamente mi alma no es nada linda.

¡Ni mucho menos inocente!

Llegué hasta mi puerta, la número catorce e introduje la llave con éxito, suspiré aliviado al ver que Lavi aun no había regresado de su excursión a donde sea que se hubiera marchado por lo que aproveché una oportunidad para buscar un pequeño escondite donde depositar mi comida dentro de todo ese desastre. Hallé un buen lugar debajo del colchón, debo admitir que aquello era un poco hilarante, si alguna vez llegaba a preguntarme ¿por qué lo hacía? Me justificaba a mi mismo diciendo que comer era la única forma de desquitar mis nervios, mis ansias… Y por el momento, esconder la comida me aseguraba de que mi compañero de piso no lo viera. En realidad, ese chico se ve como la clase de persona que toma las cosas de otros sin consultar y las devuelve destrozadas.

Como Cross.

Espero estar equivocado.

Tras acomodar las mantas y quitarme los calcetines, me metí bajo ellas con la esperanza vaga de poder conciliar el sueño, fracasé. Divagué entre el sueño ligero, todos los pensamientos se mezclaban, me movía de un lado para otro sin saber si lo que estaba viviendo era real u onírico, creo que pude ver el momento en que mi compañero de cuarto entró tirándose en bomba a la cama, pero no fue hasta una horas después de agitarme de un lado a otro que fui a despertándome poco a poco, Tim me enseño la hora, era las cuatro y media de la madrugada y me incorporé sintiendo un hambre atroz. Estaba tan aterrado, de que todo salga mal, de que mi compañero me odie, de que en los estudie fracase, de que todos se enteren de que soy gay en cualquier momento, de ser así de transparente… como lo fui ante los ojos del sin techo.

Estaba aterrado de enamorarme perdidamente una vez más, y que mi corazón fuese estrujado.

Miré por las ventanas, hacia las estrellas… se veía todas tan hermosas ¿Por qué Lavi no quería esta cama? ¿Al lado de esta ventana? Ojalá pudiera preguntarle, me gustaría preguntarle tantas cosas…, y pensé en Mana, en su sonrisa, en su forma de vivir tan despreocupado…. Me dieron ganas de llorar. Giré la cabeza frotando mis ojos, tenía buena visión nocturna en realidad, y de observar cada objeto identificable terminé reparando en la silueta de Lavi, se veía bien durmiendo de cara de a la pared, se recostaba de lado con la almohada en la cabeza y de ahí no se movía. Ahora mismo, él se veía tan sereno… y pensar que es tan energético a la hora de molestar a alguien, poniendo esa sonrisa burlesca sobre sus labios como si el mundo en realidad no le importara nada. Pensé que si me concentraba en mirarlo llegaría a entender el origen del universo o… yo que sé… ese último comentario fue una real tontería.

De repente me asaltó la duda ¿y si… estuviera en realidad despierto…? Atraído por esa última idea, lo intenté llamar, poco a poco, la voz no me salía, parecía un ruido afónico, lentamente me removí un entre las sábanas, ni siquiera tenía idea de que quería llegar con todos eso solo… sentí algo de adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo. Puse el pie descalzo sobre el suelo y con cautela me fui acercando, solo quería saber si tenía los ojos abiertos, solo eso… nada más, si veía que estaba con los ojos cerrados correría hacia atrás, y haría de cuenta que nunca pasó nada. Quería saber si él, aquella noche donde una vez más me daba vergüenza conocer a las estrellas… él estuviese tan despierto como yo.

Un poco más… ya casi… ¿y si estaba despierto? ¿Qué le diría? Nosotros no habíamos tenido una grata conversación antes… no había sido tan horrible como con Kanda, pero no tan buena como con Alma, solo era muy cortante, lo cual me apenaba porque Lavi parecía un tipo genial, llevándose tan bien con todos.

Me entró temor y me arrepentí, pero solo estaba a un centímetro de saber si sus ojos estaban o no cerrados. Ojalá estén cerrados, así no tendría porqué decirle algo… solo… quería verlo un poco más de cerca, quizás verlo dormir me daría sueño, dulces sueños…

Con sus ojos cerrados por favor, que esté… Terminé de asomare y descubrí asustado que estaba despierto, con su brazo tras la cabeza y me descubrió, allí, asomado, espiándolo. Lo entendí todo, la extraña acusación, la muda pregunta de _¿qué estás haciendo?_ Y me cubrí entero de vergüenza. Un leve gemido salió de mis labios, pensé que me diría algo, que me insultaría, que me llamaría acosador… salí corriendo antes de eso y me metí estruendoso bajo mis mantas, me hice una bola y me insulté por un buen rato.

Idiota, idiota, idiota… Me sentía morir, como si hubiese hecho algo mal, como si hubiese mirado a través del agüero de la puerta algo prohibido… algo que estaba mal. Lo peor de todo es que Lavi no me dijo nada, simplemente… el silencio enriqueció nuestra distancia. Quería romperlo, quería gritar ¡basta! Quería volver a casa, estar junto a Mana o tomar el té con la pequeña Lucía…

Quería decirle a Cross entre llantos que no era mi culpa él haber nacido así, yo solo que era así, que me gustaban los chicos en vez de las chicas… y nada más. Y soñaba con dar mi primer beso a algún chico guapo, y mi primera vez, y mi todo… y quería tocar, quería… más que nada en el mundo tocar a un hombre, su barbilla peluda, su pecho musculoso, su… su…

Ellos solo no entendieron, y me hicieron enviar bien lejos. Me hicieron querer llorar cada noche y hacerme sentir sucio.

Realmente… sucio.

 **– Buenas noches. –** Susurró.

Notas finales:

(1)* Creo que queda claro que el Sin-techo es Wisley. Le dice "chico de pelo blanco" porque en esta historia Wisley tiene su aspecto humano, con el cabello color castaño y no blanco.

Ahora, me he metido de lleno en los miedos e inseguridades de Allen, fue por este motivo que decidí de "No puedo dormir" que sea un fanfic más largo en vez de un oneshot. Me alegro de esa decisión porque me divierto mucho desarrollando más el entorno donde se desarrolla la historia. Además ahora mismo, mientras corregía este cap, me di cuenta de que el corazón de Allen es mucho más frágil y lindo de lo que creía, eso es algo que usualmente no suelo hacer... pero solo es un chico de 15 años al cual echaron de casa por ser homosexual ¿qué más le podía pedir? Espero que lo comprendan~

¿Review?


	4. Implicación

El domingo la pasé completamente aburrido. Lavi no se presentó en todo el día siguiente otra vez, normal, debía estar divirtiéndose por ahí seguramente y… evitándome un poco. Mientras yo era ese idiota que le daba miedo salir a aventurarse por ahí por temor a perderse tan tontamente como el día anterior, por tanto, solo me quedé admirando el desorden de Lavi con un refunfuño, cuando Lavi me vio jugar con la cola de Tim antes de salir en la mañana, luciendo muy "entretenido y realizado", emitió una suave sonrisa y nada más. No me dio la sensación de que era ese tipo de sonrisa que pasaba desapercibida… como cuando exclama algún comentario en medio de la calle, solo para sí mismo… Era realmente… muy diferente a mi primera impresión benigna del día anterior, ya no era una risa burlesca, malintencionada… Estuve extrañado largo rato, porque creí que habría alguna consecuencia, alguna alusión a lo que ocurrió anoche más aquel avistamiento hacia su cama para nosotros era como si nunca hubiese ocurrida.

¿Eso era una buena señal? No lo sabía.

La lucha contra el desastre de Lavi fue postergada para más adelante, y me centré ese día en terminar de instalarme. El armario de pared estaba dividido en dos por un pequeño panel y estaba asegurada con llave para evitar hurtos y así, ante cualquier pérdida de un objeto personal dentro del institucional caía bajo nuestro propio riesgo. La puerta de la habitación también tenía llave pero esta vez, por obvias razón, Lavi y yo compartíamos la misma copia. Limpié y coloqué lo poco de mis accesorios lo más lentamente posible haciendo tiempo, esperando porque el largo domingo llegara a su fin y así dar comienzo las clases. El resto de tiempo me puse los cascos para cuchar música y comencé a hacer preguntas existenciales que no viene al caso contar ahora mismo, así… hasta caer la noche. Una de las noches más tortuosas que vine a dar puesto que los nervios de empezar una vida desde cero en Black Order hasta mi graduación se anudaron en mi estómago, dejándome completamente tenso, me levanté varias veces para ir al baño, cada vez sintiéndome el cuerpo más agotado.

La alarma sonó veinte minutos después de que logré conciliar el sueño. – **Moyashiiiiiiiiiii –** Se quejó Lavi para que apagara el despertador, lo miré frotándome los ojos algo molesto puesto que una vez más, había regresado tarde en la noche y… con olor alcohol, por supuesto.

– **Mi nombre es Allen ¿Cuándo vas a recordarlo? –** Pegué un salto poniéndome el jersey de inmediato, sin detenerme en más cavilaciones estúpidas.

– **Mmh… –** Esa fue su única respuesta, estaba completamente enroscado en un lío de mantas menos sus hombros que se asomaban desnudos, un brazo rozando el suelo y la cabeza hundida en la almohada, vuelta a la pared con el pelo tan enredado que parecía que hubiese pasado un huracán por él, por último me fijé en un colgante con una llave que había pasado por alto antes. No recuerdo el momento en que entró a la habitación, sería justo cuando estaba dormitando ¿será también que él entra por la misma ventana evadiendo las rejas y el vigilante nocturno? De repente, recordé lo ocurrido el sábado por la noche y mi corazón se aceleró. Golpeé mis mejillas intentando quitarle importancia y me fui corriendo al baño ha asearme un poco. Una vez tenía las cosas lista y había señalado la localización para que Timcampy pueda comprobarla de vez en cuando y no ocurre el incidente de anoche, tomé el desayuno en el comedor de la residencia, después repasé los materiales y la lista de materias que iba a tener ese lunes la cual había descargado de la página del Black Order. Iba bien de tiempo, estaba a punto de salir cuando eché otra mirada a mi compañero de piso, pareciera como si no se hubiese movido ni un solo ápice. – **Lavi. –** Le llamé por su nombre y extendí la mano pare remover su hombro…

Pero me contuve en el último momento, su piel se veía cremosa y no quería comprobar como se sentía tocarlo… no por ahora.

La imagen de aquel ojo despierto mirando la nada no parecía querer abandonarme, respiré hondo intentando quitarle importancia, aquello nunca pasó. – **Vas a llegar tarde, pero supongo que eso no te importa demasiado ¿verdad? –** Esta vez no recibí respuesta, no sabía si quería escuchar algo o no…

Pasé por delante de la habitación de Alma ¿estaría el durmiendo? ¿sería descortés golpear su puerta tan temprano en la mañana, aun si era horario de marchar al instituto? Otra vez, me sentí acobardado y salí de allí. La mañana se respiraba muy fresca, más que la noche y di un pequeño trote hasta salir hasta las rejas, despidiéndome del vigilante que desayunaba una taza de café, no era el mismo que del anoche por supuesto, su nombre era Didi. Le saludé cortésmente pero aquel tipo quizás estaba aun medio dormido… solo se dedico a arquear una ceja tras esas redondas gafas de sol.

Por suerte, no era el único residente en acudir temprano, así que sigilosamente seguí a unos chicos que me condujeron hasta el colegio. Estaba feliz de mi estrategia anti-perderse lo cual sumó un extra de tiempo, Tim se posó en mi cabeza y caminamos tranquilos por los alrededores intentando familiarizarme de una vez con la estancia –otra vez, no bastaba con el paseo que di con Alma y Lenalee- cuando una persona en particular me llamó la atención, estaba practicando con una espada descalzo, sobre la yerba al aire libre y admiré esa capacidad tan saludable y aplicada que tenía, planteándome a mí mismo que tal vez tenía que seguir el mismo ejemplo y comenzar a correr por las mañanas para no perder el toque. Tan ensimismado estaba en mis propios pensamientos y en los movimientos de la espada que poco a poco, fui acercándome más a la reja, aquello no era una espada de bambú, si no una katana, una katana que parecía de verdad… y podía llegar a ser muy peligrosa. – **¡Ah! –** Exclamé sorprendido de lo serio que se podía tomar alguien así mismo si practicaba con un arma de verdad, no, siquiera… ¿era posible que esa fuera legal en una institución académica? Mire el rosto del chicho percatándome de otra cosa que no supe si catalogar de forma más preocúpate, no lo había reconocido porque lleva el cabello recogido en forma de rodete, pero estaba seguro de que él era… – **¿Moyashi? –** Detuvo sus movimientos, y me miró. Yo parpadeé, todavía demasiado sorprendido con el nuevo descubrimiento como para enfadarme por ese horrible mote, que vete tú a saber que debía significar en realidad. – **¿Qué coño…? ¿Eres acaso un acosador? –** Torció el gesto.

– **¿¡Qué!? –** Contesté incrédulo por la descabellada recriminación, realmente, no sé de que me había visto cara, pero desde luego, no de nada bueno. Para empezar, si te pones en medio del patio a practicar con una Katana de verdad, desnudo de cintura para arriba ¿no estaba pidiendo a grito la atención de cualquier curioso? ¡Nadie en su sano juicio querría acosarlo! Menos con esa cara de tener un palo metido en el culo las veinticuatro horas del día y encima, blandiendo una katana. – **Ni un tus sueños, Bakanda. –** Saqué la lengua algo sonrojado, porque no me quitaba los ojos de un profundo azabache de encima, acusador… y porque fijándome bien tenía rostro de niña a diferencia del cuerpo bien trabajado y no puedo entender como un alguien podía llegar a tener el flequillo tan recto.

Sí, en definitiva… este tío no me caía bien.

Chasqueo la lengua molesto. – **Admite que se te caía la baba, estúpido Moyashi…** – Di media vuelta para seguir mi camino cuando dijo aquello, el corazón se me paró de pronto y me sonrojé.

– **¡Deja de llamarme Moyashi, mi nombre es Allen, Allen Walker! –** Le grité fuera de sí, tomando con fuerza el alambrado, lo único que nos separaba y él tan tranquilo, bebió un poco de su botella de agua, un buen rato… ignorándome por completo. – **¿¡Me has escuchado!?**

– **Tsk. –** Se quitó la humedad de su barbilla con un gesto de muñeca, sin mirar hacia aquí. – **Gritas como una niña virgen. Largo de aquí.**

– **Vir… –** Mis colores ascendieron al doble, busqué un millón de formas de contestarle con ingenio, barra, insultarle, pero no estaba brillante esa mañana…

O…

Realmente… no podía negar que un poco de sus palabras si era ciertas….

¡Pero no venía al caso!

Lo cierto es que me sonrió prepotente. – **¿Di en el clavo? –** ¡AAAAAAGH! ¡Quería ahorcarlo!

Pateé frustrado la alambrada que tembló un buen rato en respuesta. – **Vámonos Tim. –** Dije cuando este ya tenía intenciones de romper el alambre con sus dientes. Maquinando mil y una formas de hacérselas pagar la próximas vez, estaba seguro, muy seguro… Y pensar que Alma me había dicho que él era muy tierno y solo era un poco difícil de conocer ¡y una mierda! ¡era un cretino, bocaza, mal educado!

¡Kanda Yu definitivamente era lo peor…! ¡Lo peor…!

 **I-Cant-Sleep**

Al fin las tortuosas horas de clase habían finalizado. Estaba bastante decepcionado pues en contra de lo que imaginé, atender a las lecciones tan avanzadas a estas alturas de año suponía un mayor esfuerzo de lo que actualmente podía dar, añadiendole el problema de un Tim inesperadamente inquieto que intentaba disparar de mi mochila a la más mínima oportunidad. Lo tomé de la cola para regañarle. – **Se supone que quien debería estar nervioso por su primer día soy yo, no tú. –** Me negó sudando. Era inútil llegar a un acuerdo con un aparato altamente inteligente y bien programado para situaciones extrañas, Cross se había dado el gusto de trastearlo en su tiempo tanto como quería y este es el resultado de años de perfección. Suspiré y le sonreí a mi pobre Tim para calmarlo. Para colmo de los males, no solo no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza a aquel encuentro con Kanda en la mañana y… lo transparente que me vi en aquel momento, si no que además más adelante, un extraño hombre de lentes y un ridículo gorro se presentó ante mi como Komui Lee con una gran sonrisa… muy siniestra, era el hermano mayor de Lenalee y la primera palabra en su boca fue – **Pulpo –** lo cual, me dio un antojo muy grande de comer aquel enigmático marisco – y me amenazó de diversas formas no muy disimuladas como acabaría con mi vida si llegaba a sospechar si había algo entre mí y – palabras textuales– la dulce e inocente Lenalee…

No supe como responder aquello más se me cortó la digestión y algunos compañeros juraron que estaba completamente morado.

En síntesis… se podría decir que fue una visita agradable. Ahora mismo estaba aterrado, sobre todo por aquel beso – mal intencionado e inocente beso en la mejilla– que me había dado aquella chica unos días antes y como Alma no fue capaz de detener tal osadía de su parte, con todos los peligros que implicaba. Lo único bueno es que el corte de digestión me duró poco y a la hora del almuerzo mi estómago rugía, aclamando ser alimentado por todos los medios. Pregunté de forma disimulada como si fuera la primera vez que estaba ahí, dónde estaba la cafetería y una vez encontrado no sin unos minutos de esfuerzo y búsqueda, me detuvo la voz de Alma que corría hacia a mi, dejando atrás algunos chicos que parecían ser sus compañeros de clases, corrió con gran torpeza cargando un montón de fichas de ejercicio que se esparramaron a lo largo del pasillo.

– **Alma… cuidado. –** Las agarré al vuelo toda las que pude y Tim sujetó otras tantas con la boca, lo malo era que era capaz de dejarlo todo lleno de babas así que tuve que apresurarme, cuando él se dio cuenta se rio golpeándose la cabeza sacando la lengua.

– **Que buenos reflejos tienes Allen. –** No podía decir lo mismo para el destino que sufrió el resto de papeles desperdigados. Evitando que cualquier alumno los pise le ayudé a recogerlo.

– **¿De qué se trata todo esto? –** Supongo que Alma no conocía el significado de "carpeta" cuando metió todo el papelerío de forma desastrosa y descuidada en su maleta de color azul, con un curioso llaverito de flor de loto pendiendo de uno de los cierres.

– **Ahh… ¿esto? –** Se quedó pensando, aun tenía el aliento ahogado y puso la mano para que Tim se posara sobre esta y poder saludarlo adecuadamente. – **Oh, no es nada, es solo un favor ¡A todo esto! –** Le quitó importancia y cambio habilidosamente de tema. – **Ibas a la cafetería ¿verdad? ¡Vamos juntos!**

Ya estaba a punto de tomar la última ficha cuando más rápido que el viento tomó mi brazo y me llevó volando. La verdad, tardé bastante en acostumbrarme a la energética forma de ser de Alma. Él era un poco infantil, bruto, demasiado amistoso con todo el mundo, inocente y descuidado con las cosas materiales… oh, y amaba la mayonesa por sobre todas las cosas. – **¡Cuéntame! ¿Cómo fue tu primer día de clases?**

– **Regular… –** Torcí el gesto mientras él tomaba una bandeja y yo hacía lo propio. No sé como llegamos a la conclusión que mi profesor de matemáticas era el mismo que él tuvo el año pasado, Winters Sokalo, afirmó consecutivas veces que era un auténtico sádico y tragué grueso.

– **Aun estoy recuperando el año pasado. –** Suspiró dándome fuertes palmadas en mi hombro, intentando compadecerse que de que no corriera la misma suerte que él. Con mi historial con lo estudio lo duda mucho. Mientras esperábamos en la pequeña cola, él seguía parloteando de su experiencia el día de hoy miré a mi entorno curioso, la cafetería era enormemente espaciosa, el techo y las ventanas eran altas por lo que estaba muy iluminada y sin embargo no estaba muy concurrida, de echo, había más gente estudiando en grupo y armando jaleo que alimentándose a esa hora. Algunos parecían traer sus almuerzos desde la casa y sentí un poco de envidia. Llegando a la parte de la cubertería tomé varios panes que estaban envueltos en un una bolsita de plástico, varias caja de zumo y cubiertos. – **¡Eh! –** Exclamé Alma asomándose por el otro hombro, donde no estaba Timcampy, para observar lo que he tomado.

– **¿No se puede repetir? –** Dije algo nervioso.

– **¡Solo me sorprender que vayas a tomarte todo eso! –** Lo señaló.

– **Bueno. –** Alma en cambio tras dudar un rato escogió una cajita de zumo de manzana y una botella de agua. A pesar de todo, junto a Alma no me sentía tan bicho raro, él era muy expresivo con todo. Cuando ya estábamos cerca de nuestro turno se acercó a mí para susurrarme a la oreja de manera poco encubierta. – **¿Sabes? Sería lo mejor si solo escogieses ensalada, es lo único comestible.**

Abrí grande los ojos – **¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –** Fue interrumpido por el mismo cocinero de la otra vez, me saludó con ese acento y gestos amanerados y él también me reconoció en seguida, me preguntó por mi nombre todo encantado y soltó algunas cosas como que era monísimo y educado. Alma y yo estábamos como piedras, con la boca abierta.

– **¡Oh, me he ido por la ramas, mis disculpas Allen! ¿Qué vas a tomar?**

– **Pues… –** Miré los platillos que ofrecía recomponiendo la felicidad, no había tanta variedad, como la otra vez, pero igual todo se veía igual de apetitoso. – **¡Deme mucho de todo! –** Después de todo, ante esa mala mañana mi estómago realmente merecía ser malcriado. Creí ver el rostro horrorizado de Alma por el rabillo del ojo y que todo el color se la había bajado pero enseguida lo ignoré, centrándome en que cada cucharada de comida que me servía le aclamaba otra más hasta que la bandeja acabó repleta y me retiré.

– **¡Acaso no has oído lo que te dije! –** Me reclamó, pero ya le había dado la espalda con el semblante inmutable.

– **Al diablo con eso. Tengo mucha hambre. –** Llegué a escuchar unos "no me lo puedo creer, no me lo puedo creer" y me aventuré a escoger una mesa, había bastante sitios libres, iba dirigirme junto a la ventana cuando Alma regresó hacia mi y me obligó a sentarme en otra más grande que estaba en el centro, porque las otras era casi solo para dos y no entrábamos _todos_ , cuando pregunté a que se refería con _todos_ entonó cada nombre escalofriante ahora para mí, cada cual más desconcertante que el anterior – **Lenalee~, Yu~, Lavi… –**

– **Lavi. –** Murmuré llevándome la cuchara a la boca. Me preguntaba si se habría levantado a tiempo, tenía entendido que las puertas de Black Orden se cerraban frenando el acceso o salida de los alumnos, realmente, era un colegio algo estricto, por eso Cross lo había elegido para mí.

Para corregirme.

Mi mirada, se ensombreció un poco. Realmente… tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Mana, espero que él esté comiendo bien… – **¿Ya has decidido a que club vas a inscribirte? –** Alma removía el arroz con arvejas y carne de su plato.

– **¿Club? –** Dije con la boca llena de pan, me dio la sensación que todo ese rato continuó hablándome pero no le estaba echando caso hasta que al fin desperté de mis pensamientos deprimentes, realmente me sentí un mal compañero. Alma asintió con energía ante mi pregunta.

– **Si eres residente, es obligatorio, para el resto de los alumnos es opcional. –** Esa tampoco me la sabía. – **¡Sí aun no te has decidido puedes pasarte por mi club de jardinería, te va a encantar! –** Le saltaban chispas por los ojos y tuve que prometerle que echaría realmente un vistazo, aunque la tierra y las plantas no me llamaba especialmente la atención, y aun menos lo calaba con un hobbie masculino aunque… tratándose de Alma, parecía que le sentaba de maravillas. – **¡Oh! ¡Ahí esta Lena! ¡LENALEE~! –** Levantó el brazo agitándolo y yo me cagué patas a bajo, casi se me atraganto un trozo del filete de pollo en la garganta, tosí golpeándome con el pecho mientras la imagen de Komui con un taladro gigante y susurrándome _pulpo_ ~ desde diversos ángulos torcía toda visión de vida al futuro.

– **Hola chicos, que hay. –** Apareció por mi espalda justo cuando estaba tomando desesperado de mi zumo de uva. – **¿Estas bien, Allen? –** Puso la mochila sobre la mesa y se sentó junto a Alma que no paraba de descojonarse mientras se sujetaba la barriga en vez de hacer más ameno el pasaje del pollo por mi garganta. Después, sudando grandes cantidades comencé a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

– **Creo que ya ha conocido a tu hermanito. –** Hizo énfasis en la última palabra mientras le susurraba con las manos pegadas a su boca, ella se sonrojó apartándolo un poco molesta y yo le envié una mirada en advertencia de "te oí".

– **¿No vas a por tu comida, Lenalee? –** Intenté cambiar el tema y el semblante de mi rostro, que no se note que estuve a punto de morir de la forma más tonta del mundo, y ya no sabía si creer a Alma cuando dijo el otro día que siempre acudiría en el rescate si "me ahogaba con un huesito de pollo".

– **¡No lo sabes! –** Puso ambas palmas sobre la mesa como si gritara la novedad del día. – **¡Lenalee se trae su propia comida…! Es tan femenina… –** Apoyó suspirando sobre sus ante brazos, como si de repente fuera un globo que hubieran desinflado.

– **Hablas como si fuera un alien, Alma. –** Protestó con un gracioso mohín sobre sus labios, mientras extraía un lonchera.

– **Creo que quería decir… que eres afortunada. –** Sonreí ameno, cortando esta vez de forma adecuada el pollo para no repetir el susto anterior, todavía, todavía…. Oigo ese _pulpo_ es mi cabeza.

– **Y que lo digas, mira a Allen, creo que sus papilas gustativas tienen un déficit o algo, por es completamente inmune a la desastrosa mano de Jerry, y mírame a mí, teniendo que echarle mayonesa a mi arroz para quitarle un poco ese mal sabor… aunque eso último no es tan malo. –** Dijo mientras en efectivo, sacaba un bote de mayonesa ¡de mayonesa! De su mochila y echaba un buen tocho a su comida. Con solo ver esa escena se me olvidó la reciente ofensa.

– **Por favor, solo pido prestada la cocina, eso es todo… –** Se defendía aun Lenalee a su lado. – **Tú podrías hacerlo también.**

– **Si supiera cocinar… –** Alzo el dedo suavemente, Alma y Lenalee se miraron un buen rato de una forma indescifrable y como si alguien hubiese vuelto a meter gasolina a aquel chico, volvió a saltar haciendo ademán con sus brazos. – **¡Ves Allen lo que te digo! ¡Lenalee es demasiado femenina!**

– **Ay, Dios…–** Dijo ella pinzando el puente de su nariz. Realmente… a eso último tuve que darle la razón en silencio a Alma. Después de un pequeño inciso de silencio Alma en el que tomaba una cuchara de mayonesa con dos o tres grano de arroz en el volvió a la carga, pidiendo uno de los sándwich que tenía preparado Lenalee, ella se lo dio encantada y me pareció una escena muy tierna.

– **Tú no querrás también ¿verdad Allen? –** Señaló a mi montaña de comida que ya iba por la mitad, supongo que lo dijo con un toque en broma.

– **No es necesario. –** Lenalee me miró raro entonces. – **Insisto.**

– **Insisto también. –** Luego bajó el tono de voz. – **Me preocupa que te de una indigestión.**

– **¡Cierto Allen! ¿Cómo rayos haces para meterte to~da esa comida?**

– **¿Lo dices porque como mucho? De verdad que es mi indigesta normal, así que no se preocupen…** – Alma me interrumpió.

– **¡No solo hablaba por la cantidad! Entre tú y yo… ¡está verdaderamente asquerosa! –** Al decir aquello no se cortó ni un pelo, cualquiera pudo haberlo oído e incluso Lenalee miró para otro lado, sin agregar nada al asunto y para mí, fue el colmo de lo ofensivo.

– **No es verdad, la comida está deliciosa y me atrevo a decir que Jerry tiene una excelente mano, es más, pienso repetirme después de este plato ¡así que no se diga más! –** Seguramente tengáis alguna pequeña idea de como se siente cuando sin darte cuenta, habla un tres cuartas más alto de tu tono habitual, casi superando a Alma –y eso ya es decir– , justo en el preciso momento en el cual el comedor se silencia ya sea por estar masticando o encontrar un eventual final en la conversación con el prójimo. Pronto las miradas mal disimuladas se situaron en mí y yo hice lo propio mirando el entorno con la boca semi abierta. Lo peor es que Alma juntó su cabeza con la de Lenalee, ambos con una sonrisa congelada, uniéndose a la multitud que no parecía perder detalle de mí por los segundos más largo de mí vida y comenzó a taladrarme la duda. ¡Ni que hubiera dicho algo inapropiado! Además, eran ellos los ofensivos… con la comida digo…

– **Bueno días –** La mesa tembló, llamando la atención de aquellos que no vieron venir a Lavi irrumpiendo en la cafetería, con eso me incluía mí también, en realidad, fue un alivio verlo distraído, sin captar el ambiente – algo hilarante– que se había formado previamente. Se colocó en el otro extremo de la mesa, junto a Alma y a mí. – **Diooooooooos que resacón. –** Hablaba mientras bostezaba, abriendo tan grande la boca como un hipopótamo haría, ha estas alturas cualquiera diría que se acaba de levantar. Echó los brazos a lo largo de la superficie, escondiendo el rostro de cara a la mesa. Alma comenzó a reírse, advirtiéndole que había bebido demasiado el día de ayer. Así que se trataba de eso… me quedé pensando.

– **Querrás decir tardes, Lavi. –** Le comunicó Lenalee seria, probablemente ella también desaprobaba el comportamiento de mi compañero de cuarto. Él simplemente como si estuviera solo, soltó un lánguido eructo mientras se frotaba la cabeza repetidas veces. No fue de esperar nuestras expresiones de asco, aunque Alma comenzó a reírle la gracia, parece que era lo que mejor se le daba a hacer a ese chico. En cuanto a Lenalee, aun más disgustada y encogida sobre su propio lugar. – **Eres asqueroso. –** Me sentí mal por ella.

– **Lavi. –** Me dirigí a él. Enfadado. – **No hagas eso delante de Lenalee, discúlpate. –** Sin levantar la cabeza, sin mirarme, preguntó _¿Por qué?_ Como si no tuviera importancia. – **Porque es un chica.**

Alzó levemente sus ojos hacia mi dirección, mirándome entre los mechones rojizos que caían desordenados por todo su rostro. Se veía aun somnoliento y si no fuera por la grosería que acababa de ejecutar, diría que cada movimiento torpe desprende una gracia enternecedora. Parecía muy como ahí, analizándome por lo bajo como si se relajase presenciando un paisaje, sin decir nada volvió a dirigirse hacia los otros chicos. – **¿Quién trajo a este forastero a nuestra mesa?**

– **¡No es un forastero! Es nuestro amigo. –** Volvió a corregirle, ella, manteniendo el mismo tono serio, pero cada vez más fuera de sus casillas, cuando Lavi solo parpadeó mirándola y después de un rato de silencio dijo _¿Qué?_ Con una voz aguda y ridiculizante. Exasperó los nervios de ella que se levantó y se dirigió a mí, con bastante mal carácter. – Suficiente. Vámonos, Allen.

– **¿A dónde? –** La pregunta fue en vano, yo no quería separarme de mi comida, pero Lenalee parecía estar convencida en tirar fuertemente de mi brazo y sacarme de allí sin dar alguna otra explicación, entendía que la actitud de Lavi era un asco pero no sabía porque tenía que llevarme con ella, aun sabiendo que ese hombre Komui era capaz de cualquier cosa por estar cerca de su hermana. Alma se despidió de mi con la mano, uniéndose a él Jerry – que vergüenza, dejar su comida medias y aun así en vez de enfadarse parecía estar muy feliz – . Todo lo que acababa de ocurrir era muy repentino… pero me hizo sentir como si yo tuviera la culpa de alguna forma.

Una vez en el pasillo se cansó de tirar de mi brazo, y nos quedamos recostados contra la pared **. – ¿Siempre actúa así? –** Pregunté miedoso. Me refería a así… de imbécil.

– **No… –** Dijo segura… luego dudó. – **No lo sé…** Hoy se está comportando especialmente como un imbécil.

Sonreí al notar algunos pensamientos parecidos, ella se contagió de mi risa e hizo lo mismo de forma aliviada. – Seguro que no es nada. – Dije confiado y ella asintió para a continuación cambiar de tema a otra cosa.

3 meses después, me encontraría a Lavi encima de mí, reteniéndome de las muñecas.


	5. Pensando, fantaseando

**Pov. Lavi**

 **Un mes y medio antes.**

Está bien lo admitía.

Fui yo quien en parte, puso un muro entre los dos, hablo sobre Allen. Lenalee llevaba bastante tiempo acusándome sobre ello a lo cual me negaba en rotundo, no tenía pensado hacer público este malestar que tenía por él... pero supongo que fui demasiado evidente desde un principio. _Mea culpa._

Alma sabía de sobra el disgusto con el cual recibí anteriormente la noticia de que trasladaría a un chico salida de la nada recién comenzando el curso, y que por descarte este caería en mi habitación, me hice forzosamente de a la idea de que mis caprichos de traerme a una choco cuando y como yo quiisera iba a ser bastante reducidas, eso, dependiendo de carácter tuviera el nuevo individuo... y mi olfato me decía que no iba a ser muy enrollado, en fin ese es un tema aparta, la cuestión era ahora mismo convencer a mi mejor amiga, Lenalee, de que el verdadero problema, la x a despejar en la ecuación era el Moyashi ¡no yo! ¿qué más podía hacer? Faltan cinco meses para mi graduación y el menor de mis problemas debía ser tener diferencias con mi reciente, caído del cielo, compañero de habitación.

Yo no elegía ser amistoso por que sí, simplemente mi forma de socializar se construía en base al trato de la otra persona, y si no era de mi agrado, mi mayor arma era la indiferencia y la distancia, así de simple, poniendo un ejemplo claro estaba Chaozi Han, ese tipo con una anatomía extraña en cual consistía estar petad al mismo tiempo gordo, ese pecoso... ¡me caía para la mierda! Y luego por otro lado estaba Yu, estar con Yu era igual a diversión, con él era imposible no reírse a carcajada o intentar tocar su sedoso pelo, y probar a hacerle diferentes peinado mientras meditaba, aunque a veces se enfadaba un poquito y me amenazaba a mi, a mi perro inexistente y a toda mi familia incluida con su Mugen pero... solo es porque Yu es muy cachondo y tenía un humor negro... eso creo.

Temprano en la mañana Lena me había pedido mi ayuda para un examen del álgebra, ascendí encantado, nuestro código de estudiar juntos era muy estricto ya que intentábamos levantar lo menos posible las sospechas de su hermano. Después de clases busqué mis mejores apuntes y los reuní, hasta que me di cuenta que el libro que estaba leyendo no lo tenía, me pareció raro, comencé a buscar entre mis cosas y las del moyashi, en una de esas levanté su colchón y descubrí desgraciadamente por accidente su escondite secreto. Su pequeño santuario de comida. – **Joder. –** En esos momento el Moyashi estaba en una de sus clases extras – iba fatal en los estudios, por cierto – , de hecho, solo lo veía en el almuerzo a veces y por las noches, bajé el colchón blanco como un papel y creedme, si hubiera resultado ser otra situación gustoso me hubiera reído a carcajadas, grabado un video para futuros chantajes y tema de burla para los futuros meses pero... nada, absolutamente nada de eso se me veía apetecible, y hacerle bullying así sin más a Allen con nuestra parte tan comunicativa, no iba a resultar ni la mitad de gracioso, solo quería hacerlo enfadar de esa forma tan adorable que se ve con Kanda cuando le llama Moyashi... pero como dije anteriormente, el resultado era nulo.

Ahora bien, intenté olvidar a toda costa mi reciente descubrimiento y ponerme a pensar severamente dónde había dejado mi libro. – **Alma. –** Le llamé cuando me lo crucé en la fotocopiadora. – **¿Sabes donde dejé me libro?**

– **¿Cuál? –** Se rascó la cabeza. – **¿El que siempre lees? –**

– **No ese no,** _ **El chico que perdió su corazón**_ **(1) –** Se quedó pensado un buen rato para luego encogerse de hombros y suspiré. Luego me fijé en lo que estaba haciendo y le pregunté.

– **Oh, tengo que hacer un par de encuestas. –** Sacudió el papel sobre la mesa y me olí venir. A Alma le gustaba mucho socializar con todos, era demasiado bueno y en su clase solían aprovecharse de su entusiasmo y bondad.

– **Alma... –** Suspiré. – **¿Otra vez? –** Solo infló los mofletes molesto, él ya había leído mis pensamientos.

– **¡Esta bien! ¡Yo me ofrecí voluntario...! No es como si alguien me lo haya pedido expresamente...** _–_ No me creía nada de eso, pero en cambio, lo vi darme la espalda mientras comprobaba el número de páginas contándolo. – **Además, Allen me prometió que me ayudaría, no es a para tanto.**

– **¿Allen? –** Decir su nombre me provocó desconcierto, a lo tonto me había mal acostumbrado a llamarle de la otra forma - la más molesta - y me pregunté cara pondría si un día de estos le dirijo la palabra con su nombre...

Aunque supongo que estará igual... Me rasqué la frente sintiéndome confuso. – **Últimamente sois como uña y carne. –** A lo que Alma me sonrió maliciosamente.

– **¿Celoso de que Allen se a mi nuevo mejor amigo?**

– **¿Celoso, yo? No... –** Me reí. – **Pero creo que a Yu no le está gustando ni un pelo verlo siempre juntos. –** Recordaba como la semana anterior lo encontramos tomando su soba como de costumbre, aprovechando la oportunidad en que raramente coincidíamos todo el grupo – porque Yu solía usar su tiempo libre en entrenar con Mugen – por lo que le invitamos – le obligamos– a sentarse con nosotros. Cuestión que Yu fulminó al moyashi con su mirada, una técnica en la cual era muy bueno y todo un experto pero que curiosamente resultaba ser inmune en Allen a diferencia de otros mortales –yo incluido – y luego hizo breve comentario acerca de que ver a Allen atragantarse con su comida le hacían querer vomitar. Fue muy divertido, como se lanzaban veneno mutuamente, como si fueran culebras, cada cual más ingenioso que el anterior... -y la verdad yo no entendía esa manía que tenía de concluir cada amenaza con un bonito rapado al cero y venta del cabello ajeno- Hasta que a Allen se le ocurrió doblar su cuchara repleta de puré como un tirachinas y asestar con tal precisión sobre el bonito flequillo de Yu para luego escurrirse lentamente por su cara. Una vez más parecía que Allen Walker se había ganado el silencio y todas las miradas del comedor, solo que lo siguiente que vi a continuación fue como Kanda clavaba uno de los cuchillos sobre la mesa y se subía solo para levantar la camisa del Moyashi mientras gritaba aun más blasfemias, hasta ese punto, no solo estaba seguro de que Allen iba a morir si no que algún desgraciado -como yo- caería también victima de aquella feroz batalla, la multitud que venía de todos lados no ayudaron mucho, animando a la pelea a puños limpios. Todo el mundo quería ver sangre, menos, Howard Link, el jefe de estudios quien casualmente pasaba por allí logro intervenir con éxito y llevarse a rastras a ambos. Él resto de la historia nunca lo supe. Yu era una tumba, mientras yo, ni corto ni perezoso, le dirigí la palabra exclusivamente a Allen para que me pasara la información, pero como presupuse, estaba con demasiado mal humor para siquiera notar que le estaba interrogando cansinamente, y me mandó de una forma muy sutil a la mierda.

El caso es que Alma estaba ahí, y se disculpó cientos de veces ante Allen por la actitud de Yu. Ahora mismo bajó los ojos con tristeza mientras suspiraba su nombre. – **¿Has hablado con él?**

– **¡Yo...! –** Me imaginaba que no. Como si fuera un escudo anti-Yu, puso los papeles a mitad de su rostro, todo sonrojado.

– **Tienes que hablar con él, Alma, no puedes seguir huyendo.**

– **¡Y tú! –** Me incriminó. – **¿¡Por qué no hablas con Allen!? –** Si lo que intentaba era desviar el tema, lo hizo a base de bien, me quedé con paralizado con una media sonrisa en la cara.

– **¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos tiene que ver el Moyashi en todo esto? ¿Y porqué tendría que hablar con él?**

– **¿¡Pregúntatelo tú mismo!? –** Volvió a gritar aun más sonrojado y salió corriendo. No entendía a Alma, a veces... actuaba como una chica – por muy raro que sonase–. Yu y Alma se conocen desde que ambos eran unos críos, cuando lo conocí, recuerdo perfectamente como Alma todo tímido se escondía detrás de él... y Yu lo sobre protegía de todo, hasta tal punto que muchos lo acusaban de gays a ambos... más las burlas de su timidez o incluso hacia su propio nombre de chica, _Alma_ , generó que Yu se metiera en peleas volviéndose poco a poco más arisco con el mundo, con si no lo hubiera sido originalmente así. Era tan antisocial que solo escuchaba y le hacía caso a Alma. Obviamente Alma no quería nada de eso para Yu, un día se lo dijo terminando en una acalorada pelea verbal – y algún que otro golpe, ambos eran un poco brutos... no entiendo tanta violencia –, se echaron muchas cosas en cara y terminaron alejándose poco a poco hasta llegar a lo que son ahora. Alma prometió nunca más depender de Yu y me dijo que era capaz de hacerse de cualquier otro amigo, muchos y muy buenos, mejores amigos llevándolo con su inocencia y amabilidad a ser el blanco de gente aprovechada.

La verdad siento pena por Alma, y por Yu... lo veo tan solo como nunca, lo veo tan preocupado por Alma. No es que crea en los rumores de si son o no son gays resentidos, pero el vínculo y los sentimientos tan fuertes que hay el uno por el otro... son completamente envidiables, yo nunca he sido capaz de entenderme e involucrarme así con nadie, muchas veces me pregunté ¿cómo sería... poder estar con alguien y saber que puedes contar siempre con esa persona para lo que sea? La confianza, la fortaleza, el sentimiento de querer darlo todo...

Normalmente uno pensaría que algo así solo puede darse en el amor, que algo así, solo puede ocurrir entre un chico y una chica, yo mismo pensaba así. Pero conocerlos a ellos me hicieron reflexionar sobre muchas cosas, y el hecho de que esta sociedad haya logrado echarlo a perder me da un sentimiento total de impotencia, realmente, no me sobran las ganas de meterlos a los dos en un armario y que se arreglen como hombres, ya sea golpeándose hasta que no puedan más, hablando como personas civilizadas o... de otro forma más homosexual.

Y entonces llegó a Allen - ¿Por qué parece que siempre que hablo de él marco un antes y un después? - No digo que sea mal chico, no puede serlo, de hecho, se ve en su mirada que es tan honesto como Alma y Alma fue capaz de encontrar alguien nuevo en quien poder conversar y apoyarse nuevamente, ese alguien no era ni yo ni Lenalee... quienes somos lo más cercanos y fuimos capaces de conocer y verlo todo desde más de cerca, puede que sea por esa misma razón, puede que Alma siente que puede empezar desde cero con el Moyashi, quien desconoce de su historia, de lo que era antes para olvidarle, despreocuparse de todo... Pero para los ojos de Yu ya es otra historia, Yu se siente usado, aunque no lo diga, se siente completamente dejado de lado y... solo, muy solo.

Comprendo la situación, puedo verlo, pero no puedo hacer nada... estoy algo cabreado porque, aunque a Alma le hace bien ese nuevo cambio nunca... será como su relación anterior con Yu, y yo si tengo que elegir por alguien me quedo del lado de Yu, creo que él realmente lo está sufriendo todo, en silencio, y me es difícil creer que Alma conociéndolo aun mejor que yo no sea capaz de ver el daño que le está provocando. Yo realmente no quiero culpar a nadie, no quiero...

Tampoco tengo el apoyo de Lenalee, ella se siente muy confundida al respecto y se siente culpable por no haber hecho nada, ella también era de las que afirmaban _"Lo bonita pareja que hacía ambos"_ y lo sé, sé que no lo decía mal intencionalmente - por muy perturbador que pueda ser ese mismo pensamiento - hacer cualquier movimiento o inclinarse por alguien la dejaría mal parada, sea lo que sea, porque siempre inconscientemente buscaría ese tipo de solución homosexual.

A estas alturas, ya nadie puede interrumpir, ellos mismo tienen que solucionar las cosas.

Eso, si no fuera porque Yu es incapaz de controlar su mal carácter y parecía atentar contra la vida del Moyashi en cualquier momento y cada oportunidad que veía, asegurándose y convenciéndose cada vez más que la causa de todos lo males era él.

Estoy sin palabras...

 **\- I-Cant-Sleep -**

La tarde se veía soleada, daban ganas de salir a dar una vuelta. Recibí un wattsup de Lenalee aclamándome en la biblioteca, que estaba completamente vacía, al parecer llevaba rato esperando y estaba a punto de llorar intentando resolver algunos problemas sola, acudí como héroe al rescate. – **¿Qué te tardó tanto?**

– **Me distraje. –** Dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras preparaba los apuntes. Luego tras un silencio levante la vista y allí estaba ella poniendo cara rara. – **¿En que rayos estas pensando Lenalee? –** Arqueé una ceja.

– **Jmmh... –** Sonó a propósito pensativa. – **¿Qué tal te va con Allen? –** Refregué la mano por mi rosto arrastrando la piel y parpados en un gesto cansino. Espero y solo espero... que esta mujer no sea tan sádica – como su hermano– como para haber fingido tener problemas en lo estudios solo para cotillear, todo porque hacía más de un mes que no me asomaba por las habitaciones de las chicas, pero tras el último accidente apreciaba más mis huevos que otra cosa.

– **Ya hemos tenido esta conversación, así que...**

– **No, no la hemos tenido. –** Rio divertida, tenía razón. – **Tú distraído ¿Cuándo? Dormido quizás pero señor Bookman, tú distraído nunca.**

– **Sí Komui viera lo impertinente que es su adorada niña... –** Cambio su rostro a uno sorprendido.

– **No te atreverás.**

– **Pruébame. –** Ella dio por zanjado el tema, no por que se lo tomara en serio, si no porque ambos estábamos jodiendo mutuamente, nos pusimos a estudiar. – **Pensaba en Yu y Alma. –** Solté repentinamente.

– **¿Crees que tengan solución?**

– **No lo sé. –** Quisiera creer que sí. – **Por lo pronto, solo puedo apoyarlo desde lejos.**

– **No creo que nunca den el gran paso. –** Ambos solíamos hablar mucho sobre esos temas de parejas, la confianza no escaseaba entre nosotros, ella siempre me hablaba de su relación con Back y yo de mis ligues de turno, también teníamos buen ojo para otras parejas del instituto y aunque nos divertíamos teorizando – e inventándonos el resto de historia que se acomodase a nuestras fantasías– nuestra regla número uno era la de no intervenir, con anterioridad y por experiencia, sabía que involucrarnos a juntar una pareja siempre podía terminar saliendo tan bien como mal, y desde nuestra perspectiva honesta, preferíamos ganarnos el corazón de la persona indicada por nuestros propios medios. Ella lo había logrado, casi seis meses de noviazgo con Back Chan y no la tenía nada fácil, asegurar su integridad física incluía que la sola mención de su nombre fuera tabú. Por así decirlo, Back y Lenalee eran como los modernos Romeo y Julieta... solo que aquí nadie moría, y si se pregunten por qué tanto secretismo solo mencionaré "Komui" y me alejaré lentamente...

Mientras yo... bueno, yo prefería estar solo, así que si de alguna forma intuía de alguna chica que le gustara, prefería ignorarla hasta no estar seguro de que ella solo estaría ahí de pasada, honestamente, no me veía como novio de nadie, las relaciones suelen ser problemáticas – véase Lenalee y Back, teniendo que verse en secreto–

Volviendo al tema de Yu y Alma, cuando Lenalee hablaba del gran paso, se refería a una relación amorosa, sinceramente yo tampoco le tengo fe. Si ninguna era capaz de ver lo que sentían, era por su culpa, por mucha lástima que sienta, no pienso ayudar en nada.

De repente sentí un movimiento brusco en la ventana, desvíe la mirada por inercia y allí estaba ¿Aquello no era el golem del Moyashi? Timcampy salía huyendo posándose sobre una rama, en seguida, un gato gordo saltó hacia su dirección se armó un revuelo de hojas. Si Tim estaba ahí, solo podía significar una cosa.

Allen estaba cerca, acudí corriendo hacia la ventana y la abrí, mirando hacia afuera, a lo lejos vi a Alma que miraba hacia el árbol totalmente interesado, sí, definitivamente Allen debía estar cerca, pero no estaba a su lado, de repente la rama volvió a agitarse estaba vez con más violencia. – **¡Timcampy! –** Oí el llamado y ahí estaba, Allen de cuclillas sujetándose de las ramas, pegó un impulso y con agilidad, atrapó a Koro, el gato del albergue que por cierto hacía rato que no aparecía, cualquiera diría que estaría en uno de esos viajes gatunos, o buscando gatitas... parecía que ahora le había dado el gusto también de perseguir goles tomado por presa a Tim. – **¡Te tengo! –** Sonrió victorioso hasta que se fijó también en mi dirección, probablemente, se había sentido observado también y me encontró allí, siendo el principal espectador. Lenalee se asomó tras mi espalda también para saber que era lo que llamó mi atención tanto como para haber saltado de la silla.

La verdad, ni yo lo pensé bien cuando hice aquello, solo quería encontrar al chico que parecía un fantasma en la noche, porque últimamente a pesar de mí pesado resentimiento por él, no podía quitarlo de mi cabeza, como por ejemplo hoy, aun si Alma dijo que él lo ayudaría me quedó la duda de cómo aquello era posible, porque Allen tenía clases extra escolares de lengua – sí, me he memorizado su calendario, no es ningún problema para mí– solo podía indicar una cosa, Allen se estaba escaqueando, no era la primera vez desde luego... y eso solo le traería problemas con el dos puntos de Jefe de Estudio, Howard Link, probablemente desconocía cuan severos podían llegar a ser sus castigos o lo maniático que era de tener un historial muy detallado de todos sus alumnos... Realmente no paraba de pensar en esas cosas – podía pensar cientos de cosas al mismo tiempo– y las insinuaciones de Lenalee no tardaban en llegar, no generaban ninguna ayuda para el caso. Y ahí cruzando mis ojos contra los suyos, plateados. – **¿Lavi? ¡Ah! –** Perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de la rama, con gato, golem y todo.

– **¡Allen! –** Gritó Lenalee empujándome para asomarse ella y mirar hacia abajo, pero al parecer solo fue una falsa alarma, las rodillas de Allen se aferraron a la rama y solo acabó boca abajo. Koro no estaba tan de acuerdo con la nueva posición, maullando desquiciado y erizando toda su cola, escupió a Tim que voló hacia mí muerto de miedo mientras Koro hacía lo mismo corriendo en dirección opuesta. – **¿Allen estás bien? –** En señal positiva alzó el pulgar poniendo esa sonrisa de mártir, Alma corrió hacia él también, preguntándole lo mismo que Lenalee. Tal vez sí era posible que ese día en particular estuviera, o atontado, fantaseando. Ahora mismo hubiera estallado en risas, burlándome del Moyashi llamándolo algún apelativo parecido a "payaso, o mono de circo" en cambio no fue así, quizás era por mi falta de mi sueño o porque reflexionar sobre la situación actual de Alma y Yu siempre me ponía nostálgico, pues... no dije nada, incluso si Lenalee después me sonrió picaresca. Alma se estaba descojonado allí abajo en mi lugar. – **¿Lo ves?**

Parpadeé confuso. – **¿Ver el qué?**

– **Eso. –** Solo no podía parar en la hazaña de Allen trepándose al árbol como si fuera algún ninja, se veía genial.

– **¿El qué?**

– **Lavi. –** Y lo graciosa que se veía su barriga al descubierto cuando estaba dado vuelta, con la frente despejada del flequillo para después con agilidad soltar la rama, dar una voltereta en el aire y aterizar perfectamente de pie. Si el fuerte de Allen no eran lo estudios, en los deportes sobresaltaba magistralmente. – **Solo te llamó a ti.**

– **No entiendo el punto. –** Sonreí de forma no convencional, esta chica me daba miedo.

– **Ah... sigues haciéndote el tonto. –** Se apoyó sobre su mejilla, en el marco de la ventana.

– **¿¡Qué cuchicheáis!? –** Gritó Alma desde abajo, poniendo ambas manos en su boca. Lena le contestó copiando la postura.

– **¡Estamos estudiando! ¿Quieren unirse? –** Puse gesto de que no era buena idea. Allen miró expectante a Alma como si estuviera a punto de aceptar pero el solo negó con la cabeza.

– **¡No gracias! ¡Solo devuelvan a Timcampy, no hagan que Allen se suba otra vez al árbol! –** Era cierto, Tim seguía pegado contra mi cuello, temblando.

– **Vamos Tim. –** Le animé a salir de su escondite empujándolo con un dedo sin resultado, parecía muy a gusto en su nuevo refugio. Tras un rato de que ambos estemos mirándolo Lenalee volvió a gritar desde la ventana. – **¡Parece que no quiere! –** Abajo Alma intercambió algunas palabras con Allen que no se oían bien desde aquí y comenzó tirar del suéter gris algo desgastado –y lleno de hojas– indicando que ya se iban, pero él volvió a mirar con pena hacia aquí, caminó un poco para estar más cerca de la ventana y alzó su mano, realmente... se veía lindo. – **Tim... –** Dijo suavemente pero lo suficientemente audible, Tim levantó las alas y se asomó un poco, hasta que vio a Allen y fue corriendo hacia él hasta achucharse contra su mejilla.

Allen sonrió reconfortado mientras lo acariciaba con los dedos, por su lado Alma seguía tirando más y más del suéter y una sonrisa se asomó por mis labios. A pesar de que yo estaba aquí y él allí, sentía como que estaba más cerca que nunca, es decir, en ese momento no sentí ninguna pulsación de como era Allen por las noches o cuando ambos nos encontrábamos momentáneamente en el cuarto, casi ignorándonos, no... era como que estaba ahí, que era otra persona... una persona que nunca antes había visto – incluso más aun cuando me asusta sonriendo sádicamente cuando va a pelearse con Yu– era alguien a quien deseaba conocer, alguien a quien daba gusto ver sonreír. Me pregunto qué pensará Allen realmente de mí.

Fue tarde que cuando giré la cabeza dispuesto a volver a los estudios una vez perdí toda la visión de Allen alejándose con Alma dentro del edificio, y me crucé con Lenalee, de brazos cruzados, y esa mirada pícara. – **¿Qué? –** Dije sonrojándome un poco. Sé perfectamente lo ella pensaba sin que me lo dijera, era bastante obvio.

– **Nada...**

 **I-Cant-Sleep**

Esa misma noche Allen se retorcía en su propia cama, ya no era novedad, tenía memorizado cada uno de sus movimientos. – **Maestro~ –** Una profundo enfado me invadió, ese idiota estaba teniendo una pesadilla con algún docente, me pregunto quien había sido capaz de amenazarlo de muerte para quedar tan aterrado, realmente era patético. – **Ah... ronquido del Maestro, no es humano...** – En serio ¿qué clase de sueño estaba teniendo? Me incorporé completamente cansado de esto.

– **Moyashi. –** Le llamé entornando los ojos en la oscuridad para verlo, realmente estaba muy oscuro esa noche, no esperaba que reaccionase a la primera, a mala forma.

– **¡Ah, tiene pelos en las piernas! –** Se levantó de golpe, sudando con los ojos desorbitados.

– **¡Cállate! –** Le tiré la almohada con tal mala suerte en ese momento, que rebotó con su movimiento torpe y cayó por la ventana. Estupendo, ahora tendría que improvisar una almohada con una de mis mantas sobrantes.

No puedo dormir con este niño a mi lado, en serio. Y cuando se lo dije por primera vez a Lena suspiró mirándolo de un modo romántico, para nada, si supiera la realidad, el verdadero contexto con el que decía aquella frase.

Pero, estos pensamientos tan despectivos que tenía sobre Allen poco a poco se fueron des condensando, y a veces ni siquiera tenía idea de porqué ambos estábamos así, porqué se palpaba tanto la frialdad en el ambiente, porqué no podía tener alguna conversación amena con él, durante casi estos dos meses y media, ha sido como estar viviendo con un desconocido total y me hacía sentir bastante mal conmigo mismo... Porque Allen no era como Chaozi, no era desagradable ni mucho menos, en realidad, visto como era él desde lejos, fuera del dormitorio, se veía un chico muy agradable del no me hubiera importado hacerme amigo.

No importaba cuantas veces le diera vuelta dentro de mi cabeza, un día llegó aquella tarde común como cualquier otro, con la diferencia en que me quedé embobado viéndolo, descubriéndolo. Aquella sonrisa que evocó a Allen la cual nunca me di el lujo de conocer por cuenta propia, me pareció acogedora y... algún otro sentimiento que no logro clasificar... y no tuvo más que consecuencias adversas dentro de mí, como llegar a plantearme todo esto que estoy diciendo, desde sentirme mal conmigo mismo por ser incapaz de hacer algo, hasta desear verlo sonreír así, más a menudo. O incluso, ser yo la causa de esa sonrisa.

Más de una vez me encontré fantaseando con eso. 

**Notas finales:**

 **(1)** Como dato curioso no existe ese libro, de hecho, es el título de uno de mis doujinshi XD puse ese porque quería que guardara relación con Lavi y que se entienda porqué es su favorito.

Con este cap, doy finiquito al largo Flash Back introductorio. En el siguiente regreso al presente, es que quería que se viera como pensaba en ellos antes del primer capítulo.

Una disculpa si lo textos están mal redactados con mala coherencia, ahora mismo no me da la cabeza, voy a morir... quizás más adelante lo reescriba y todo coff

¿Review?


	6. Blanco y negro

Sehhh el hiatus no duró tanto como pensé.

 **Advertencia:** Suffering, material subido de tono por ahí, abuso psicológico y un poco más de suffering... aunque bueno, creo que cosas peores rondan ahí fuera.

 **6\. Blanco y Negro**

 **Pov. Allen.**

 _ **La razón por cual, siempre reprimí cualquier atracción sexual hacia otra persona...**_

 _ **era porque sabía que iba a ser doloroso.**_

Las duchas, ese espacio de higiene e intimidad donde muchos preferían cantar desentonadamente a todo pulmón... yo solo podía meditar sobre las desventajas de la vida en la cual me encontraba ahora.

Desde que era pequeño, siempre supe que algo andaba mal conmigo, porque me quedaba mirando como un idiota, babeando antes esos sugerentes anuncios de perfumes masculinos donde los hombre aparecían mostrando su cuerpo de una forma perfecta, y yo sabía, sabía que estaba mal emocionarme y encenderme por esto, sabía que levantarme a las 3 de la mañana solo para ver porno gay en la noche y tocarme era algo sucio... Puesto que los demás chicos de mi misma edad no eran así. Me preguntaba qué estaba mal conmigo... si todo lo que había a mi alrededor generalizaba un pensamiento heterosexual como lo normal, siempre, desde que estaba en el orfanato antes de conocer a Mana hasta el día de hoy.

Puse la cabeza contra las baldosas, dejando que el agua solo escurra mientras cerraba los ojos contando hasta tres, utilizando la mayor concentración posible para desaparecer... o que el mundo desaparezca, ambas opciones eran aceptables. El mayor problema ahora mismo había dejado de hacer mi atracción hacia cualquier chico solo para centrarme en uno, en el más desacertado de todos, el más inconveniente... no había nada bueno con fijar mi deseos en Lavi Bookman, mi actual compañero de cuarto que no perdía la oportunidad de coquetear con cuanta chica se hallase delante. Era increíble que por mucho que deseara desviar la atención de mis pensamientos todos volvían regresaban hacia él como un gato que siempre cae de pie. No sé por dónde a esclarecerme, habían varias cosas que me acontecían, sobre todos los recuerdos. Comenzaba divagando con la imagen de Lavi sin su parche. La primera vez que lo vi así -porque para el caso, casi siempre dormía con uno puesto- fue aquí mismo, en la duchas y me quedé hipnotizado, era como completar la pieza perdida de un puzzle, así se sentía... y la verdad, muchas veces había dejado libre mi imaginación, recreando en su ojo algo grotesco, a lo cual se sintiera temeroso a mostrar al público, todo lo contrario, era un ojo verde sumamente normal. Pero en seguida tuve que deshacerme toda aquella admiración cuando Lavi, ni corto ni perezoso, hizo un desconsiderado comentario sobre el tamaño de mi pene ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan atractivo y al mismo tiempo ser tan vulgar? Para más inri, lo hizo asomándose sobre la pared -el tipo se había literalmente colgado como un mono, porque según él, no quería abrirle amistosamente la puerta de mi ducha ¿y cómo podría?- después especuló una comparativa descarada con miembro y el de idiota de Kanda, a lo cual dejó a medias porque abandoné de inmediato el plato de la ducha, aun con restos de champú en el cabello, no sin antes acestarle el jabón a la cabeza soltando algún improperio por el camino.

Definitivamente, mi compañero de cuarto era un idiota que no sabía callarse nunca.

Más tarde, como si Alma pudiera leerme el pensamiento me contó el porqué usa parche, todo comenzó cuando Lavi era pequeño casi pierde el ojo derecho en un accidente automovilístico, se le incrustó un cristal de forma muy profunda que tuvieron que extraer con una pequeña, pero algo complicada, intervención quirúrgica, la mala noticia la recibió cuando le indicaron que nunca más podría volver a tener una visión normal con aquel ojo, solo veía sombras difuminadas y pasajeras que le daban dolor de cabeza, y desarrolló una preocupante fotofobia con la cual tuvo que usar parches oscuros para el resto de su vida. Me sentí muy apenado por el relato, aun si Alma intentó consolarme diciéndome que Lavi no se sentía mal en absoluto por ese look de pirata que tenía por lo que no debía preocuparme. No estaba del todo de acuerdo, en realidad, nunca sabríamos que era lo que realmente pensaba Lavi sobre su ojo, ni como se sentía las tardes en el que un dolor fantasmagórico como la herida de bala de una guerra se apoderaba de él, teniendo que recurrir a algunos calmantes, además, no solo era eso por lo que estaba incómodo, solo me pareció injusto que fuera Alma quien me contara un dato tan íntimo y personal, y no el mismo Lavi...

Los ojos de Lavi realmente eran preciosos, con ese color verde esmeralda, mirándome de forma demandante cuando una noche sin más, me acorraló contra el colchón... y yo me temí lo peor.

Me dejé deslizar por las baldosas hasta caer en el suelo de la ducha, mientras acariciaba suavemente mis piernas hasta llegar a la zona deseada. – **Ah. –** Gemí cuando al fin tomé mi miembro erecto y comencé a acariciarlo, encogiéndome sobre mí mismo, tensando mis músculos cada vez que un cosquilleo reconfortante envolvía todo mi vientre, dejaba que mi aliento pesado cayera de mi boca, crease pequeños ecos que se perdían con el sonido envolvente de la ducha y apretaba las pestañas con cada cosquilleo.

Me había estado sintiendo tan mal conmigo mismo estos últimos años que a toda costa evitaba tocarme, porque sabía que hacerlo haría que tenga locas fantasía y mi cuerpo pidiera poco a poco por más, más, por favor. Y luego me sentía tan solo, ya que no había nadie a entregarse para mí, nadie que pudiera besarme dulcemente en los labios y me mirara con amor sin decirme ni una sola palabra, rodeando mi cuerpo desnudo. ¿En qué momento ese "alguien" paso a ser Lavi?

– **No es suficiente. –** Llevé los dedos a mi entrada y comencé a jugar, ya habría tiempo para arrepentirse, avergonzarse, y sentirse sucio después.

Ahora mismo lo necesitaba. Eso.

Si nunca hubiera ocurrido lo de esta noche ¿qué hubiera pasado? ¿Podría haber seguido soportando toda esta carga conmigo mismo durante más tiempo, conteniéndome? Probablemente hubiera explotado de alguna manera u otra... así que me alegré que nadie estuviera viendo... y me alegra que la causa de mi descontrol sea Lavi Bookman.

Todo empezó con una llamada sin respuesta, momentos después de encontrarme a mi compañero de cuarto sentado en mi cama. – **¿Lavi?**

 _Autoconvención_.

Era una broma... ¿verdad? Una mala pasada del destino, una jugarreta como otras tantas que oscilaban entre lo que debía hacer correctamente y lo que yo deseaba. Intentaba actuar normal, pasar desapercibido ante una situación alarmante como encontrarme de repente tumbado en la cama y con Lavi encima de mí, o simplemente, como un iluso hilarar el hecho de que _él_ pueda estar interesado en _mi persona_ , eso sería en el último de los casos... qué tontería ¿verdad? Aunque cuestionar si había un interés real desde un principio era la menor de mis inquietudes ahora mismo.

Cuál sería la clase de idea retorcida que debió pasar por su mente para acabar así, me gustaría saberlo aun sí me asustase conocerlo. Pero si había alguna mínima probabilidad de que fuerte de su diversión cotidiana, porque yo sabía que a Lavi le gustaba joder a la gente, poner sus nervios de punta... por eso Kanda solía ser su objetivo favorito, quien no se frenaba ante el impulso de perseguir a Lavi por haberlo molestado. Yo ya me había acostumbrado a su forma de ser. Y sin embargo no pude verlo venir, porque él solía estarse tan serio conmigo, había descartado la idea de ser uno de sus blancos y ya está.

Lavi podría estar burlándose de mí. Podría...

 _Peligro._

La pregunta murió en mi garganta antes de que pueda realizada. Porque bastó solo una frase para poder desmoronar todo mi mundo.

– **Ya estoy en mi límite. –** Murmuró con voz grave y ronca, acto seguido me dediqué a estudiar con profundidad sus ojos, sin sacar nada en claro, pero la seriedad reflejada en su expresión facial me hechizó.

 _ **"Un depredador"**_

Pensé.

 _ **"Lavi es el lobo a punto de devorar a su presa, la caperucita roja, despedazando cada pieza de carne con sus colmillos"**_

Había un terrible hormigueo aplastando la boca de mi estómago, cada bello de mi piel se puso en punta y una opresión sacudió mi mente. Apreté con los dedos de los pies las sábanas, juntando instintivamente las rodillas. Con cada roce suave de sus manos parecía tomar cada vez más parte de mi fuerza.

– **¡Lavi! –** No escucha. Una lágrima de impotencia picó mis ojos y el intentar retenerlo escoció aun más de lo que pude soportar. – **¡No...!**

Duele.

Duele, duele, mi pecho duele.

– **No vas a huir Allen, es tú culpa. –** Me reprendió severo, con ojos inescrutables.

Mi culpa. SI no actuaba como un verdadero hombre, si no podía impedir que Lavi abusara de mí eso sería porque es mi culpa, y una vergüenza, una desdicha. Si pedía ayuda a alguien, si lo llegara a contar ¿cuánto desagrado recibiría? ¿Cómo podría vivir con algo tan denigrante? Por ser hombre, solo me humillaría en público... La historia parecía querer repetirse, todo porque yo mismo era incapaz de hacer algo como pegarle una patada en lo huevos y luego rematarle con un sonoro cabezazo para que no se vuelva despertar.

 _ **"Estaba de espalda, mirando la profundidad del bosque que se perdía en la distancia, y sentía sus pisadas acercándose lentamente hacia mí, el crujir de las ramas sobre manto de nieve sucia por la tierra"**_

 _ **"Arrebatada de la zona confort, la Caperucita Roja estaba perdida en lugar peligroso y lleno de secretos"**_

 _ **"Enfrentando la verdadera cara de la naturaleza salvaje"**_

Yo no esperé que Lavi fuera así.

Su silueta era recortada por la luz de la Luna, me cubría entero con su sombra a su merced, y la misteriosa llave y la llave que pendía de su cuello rozaba mi piel. El miedo, cual veneno, había paralizado todo mi cuerpo conjunto con mis muñecas atadas. Puso la mano sobre mi boca impidiéndome seguir pidiendo ayuda, exclamando con la voz débil que por favor, parara. Sentía su aliento respirar tan cerca de mí, los cabellos cayendo sobre mi rostro.

 _ **"Y ahora, el lobo que la había engañado con la piel de la abuelita, iba a destronar su inocencia"**_

Sea lo que fuera me defendía, probé con mirarle de forma, patearle, morderle sin piedad, sollozar, suplicar... mi cuerpo solo estaba cediendo... Ese era el maldito problema, no era la actitud de Lavi, podría acusarlo y sería en vano, daríamos lo mismo porque fuera lo que fuera, entre todo ese real temor a que Lavi quisiera violarme... mi cuerpo deseaba que algo así ocurriera, cediendo ante la placentera idea de sentir las manos de Lavi correr de forma indiscriminada por todo mi cuerpo... y tomarme.

Me río de mismo ahora, cuando de repente de repente sobrepasó con creces el límite de la lógica durmiendose con su cuerpo pegado al mío. Me quedé quieto esperando, con el corazón latiendo a mil mientras miraba el techo iluminado por el astro más bello que se sentía atraído por el planeta. Esperando a que algo pasara... nada. Poco a poco, giré la cabeza lentamente, lo tenía muy cerca del rostro y se veía tan sereno descansando. ¿Un lobo? Bajé los brazos que se me habían adormecido de estar en aquella incómoda postura. Sentí mi propia erección en los pantalones, esa parte del cuerpo que iba por libre, completamente ajena a lo que yo quería o pensaba, esa parte de mí que había aceptado con agrado las insinuaciones del prójimo. Lavi podía ser de todo menos un lobo.

Me reí bajito soltando un par de lágrimas. – **Soy un idiota. –** Me dije. – **Idiota, idiota, idiota.**

Por quererlo y odiarlo al mismo tiempo, sintiendo desprecio por mí mismo.

– **Ah... –** Miré mi mano cubierta en semen después de haberme corrido, mientras la otra aun jugaba con mi entrada, aún necesitaba más, mi excitación aun no desaparecía... Las emociones me habían desbordado por completo, inundándose por dentro. – **Nh... mierda. –** Aun quería volver al lado de Lavi, quería sentir su calor pegado al mío, su respiración calmada al dormir, quería abrazarlo y acariciar su piel con estas manos sucias. Y seguir fantaseando con un _"Y si..."_

Soy... mucho peor de lo que yo creía que era. A última hora pensé, que si aquello tenía que pasar, que si Lavi quería hacerme suyo... yo podía dejarlo, podía disfrutar del sexo con él, y me lo imaginé detalladamente mientras me masturbaba en la ducha, no había nada más que pudiera hacer con mi erección, estaba ahí y no podía reprimir tocarme como muchas otras veces lo había hecho, ya no,

Cuando regresé a la habitación me senté al borde de la cama a pensar fríamente en todo lo que había pasado y como había confundido, malinterpretado las cosas. Me cubrí la cara ardiendo con las manos, estaba tan avergonzado. Mi corazón estaba latiendo como loco, las emociones eran tan fuertes en ese momento, eran tan aplastantes que sentí que en cualquier momento me echaría a llorar.

De hecho, lloré hasta que me quedé dormido junto al cuerpo de Lavi, sin atreverme a acercarme un centímetro más, sin poder alejarme un centímetro menos. Miré su rostro, las largas pestañas, la nariz recta, la piel pálida con disimuladas pecas, los aritos en sus orejas, sentí de nuevo el deseo de acariciarlo con la yema de los dedos, de besarlo y tocarlo ¿Por qué resultaba tan condenadamente atractivo?

Dios...ayúdame, no sé que hacer, mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi mente van por separados, se siente como si cada parte tirase de mi alma y la descuartizase.

Querer encontrar el amor verdadero como en las películas... y al mismo tiempo solo querer follar con el primer hombre atractivo que me tome... ¿eso no está bien verdad? Es blanco y negro. Ambos están dentro de mí.

 _ **"La Caperucita Roja había desobedecido a su madre adentrándose en el bosque, esperando a que cualquier lobo indefenso cayera presa de sus encantos y así poder despojar su inocencia, así saciando su libido"**_

 **Respuesta anónimo:** Me alegra tanto que te guste, no sé si volverás a leerlo después de tanto tiempo sin publicar. También habrá algo de Yulma, pero soy pésima manejando a Kanda así que veremos que tal sale. Gracias!

 **Agradecimiento especial a** **Sabrii:** Se que me sigue leyendo en Amor Yaoi, pero se lo agradezco de corazón por sus reviews aquí y allí.

 **Notas finales:**

El que Allen sea ingenuo no lo convierte en un "ukesito, violable inocentón, idiota" también hay que tener en cuenta que el creció bastante reprimido, por si no se dio a entender lo suficiente, pero más adelante ahondaré en su vida el y el problema que tiene con aceptar su homosexualidad con el mundo, el sabe que es gay y se acepta, lo que no quiere y su temor es "ser gay" ante la sociedad, con eso y con su familia lo echó prácticamente de casa al salir del armario es lo que lo hacer ser así actualmente, espero que lo comprendan. También toqué otro tema bastante delicado para mí como lo son la violaciones, se trató más bien de algo simbólico... también profundizaré más adelante, solo quiero decir que es Allen, él es un chico fuerte autosuficiente que no necesita ser "rescatado" por otro y es capaz de defenderse perfectamente solo.

También aproveché el tema "blanco/negro" para hacer un símil con la situación actual de Allen en el Manga de dgm, en realidad siempre que pueda retrataré situaciones y haré guiños. Mi objetivo es que dentro de todo sea lo menos oc posible... (aunque a veces no lo logre).

 **¿Review?**


	7. Transparencia - I

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong7. Transparencia - I/strongbr /br /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongPov. Lavi/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center;"strongLa razón por cual siempre he reprimido cualquier tipo de atracción sentimental hacia otra persona…/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center;"strongera porque sabía que iba a ser doloroso./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"br /br /br /br /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Hacía bastante tiempo que no tenía un buen sueño, este no se puede comparar a aquellas noches donde me colaba al cuarto de Lenalee puesto que siempre yacía sobre el suelo. En cambio todo aquello era reconfortante, extrañamente reconfortante… entonces recordé que me encontraba en la cama de Allen, de hecho, sentía su peso a mi lado lo que indicaba que no había intentado huir después de la pequeña batalla que me dio anoche. Abrí los ojos al cabo de un rato aun todo adormilado y me lo encontré echado de lado justo enfrente de mí, casi a un palmo de distancia, lo que más me llamó la atención fue lo exhausto que se veía, tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, como si hubiese estado llorando por un largo rato./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"¿Por qué un chico que se mostraba tan pacífico y amable frente a los demás, tan dulce y sereno se veía tan atormentado cuando creía que nadie lo estaba mirando?/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Pensé en un principio que Allen era un chico simple, con ideas aun más simples, tan tranquilo que podría llegar a resultar aburrido. Pero precisamente porque lucía de esa forma es que nadie se había concentrado en desentrañarlo realmente. Por eso, y también con ganas de ver un poco de esas amenas sonrisas las cuales esbozaba en situaciones concretas, me di cuenta que se trataba de un chico mucho más sensible de lo que aparentaba, y le importaban demasiado las demás personas, hasta el punto a veces de sacrificarse a sí mismo para poder cumplir un simple ideal, una meta./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Por eso pensé que sería buena idea ocupar el lugar de las sábanas con las que se envolvía para ocultarse del mundo, ya abrazarlo para que no tirite ante una inoportuna pesadilla. Ahora que al fin había dormido un poco, ahora que despertaba y pensaba todas esas cosas con mayor claridad me cuestioné lo inoportuno que fue mi forma de actuar, lo muy demandante que soné y contrariado que estaba Allen. Supongo que tiene sentido si lo miras desde un punto óptimo, definitivamente Allen lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que el idiota de su compañero de cuarto (yo, soy un idiota que no sabe bien cómo tratar con la personas, no es difícil admitirlo ¿verdad? Tengo que lidiar con ello al fin y al cabo) lo tome por sorpresa para obligarlo a dormir ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? Si hubiera hablado frente a frente con él ¿hubiera sido sincero? Me temo que no, Allen ni siquiera parece ser honesto consigo mismo, y abrirse a alguien también es complejo, eso lo entiendo muy bien./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Ahora mismo me siento un poco avergonzado con mi propia persona. Pero esta bien, era necesario al fin y al cabo, alguien tendría que tirar primero la primera piedra./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Allen se removió suavemente, apretando el rostro… strong— Mana. —/strong Susurró mientras alargando su mano intentando agarrar algo en el aire e inconscientemente la tomé, su mano es grande, casi de mi mismo tamaño, son fuertes… pero son increíblemente suaves. Me quedé atento a lo que murmuraba. strong— Perdóname… /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— Moyashi. —/strongDecidí que era suficiente gimoteó y con la mano, presioné con el dedo índice la punta de su nariz, se veía realmente gracioso mientras peleaba aun en sueños con la repentina molestia en su nariz./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— Ah… —/strong Gimió./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— Moyashi, moyashi, moyashi, moyashi, despierta. Ey. — /strongNo servía de nada, ni aun tirando de su del pelo blanco ni de las mejillas parecía surgir efecto, probé con otra — Komui está ahí quiere matarte por haberle mirado las piernas a su adorable Lenalee… Moyashi, Allen, Moyashi estúpido (1)/strongstrong. —/strong Se consiguió librar de la dictadura de mi dedo para en su lugar llevar mi mano a su boca y mordió suavemente mis nudillos, produciendo una sensación de cosquilleo demasiado agradable — aunque una parte de mi cerebro me decía que este mismo hecho debería preocuparme severamente e ignoré— Por lo pronto ganó mi impulso de tomar el móvil y sacarle una foto, esa sí era una idea estúpida. strong— Para cenar Jerry preparó cerdo agridulce con patatas y verduras al horno, ehmmm arroz a las tres delicias, pasta, sopa, y de postre, tarta de chocolate, pudin de mango, y mitarashi dangos… todo para ti./strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El desgraciado sí se despertó con eso. Su reacción fue divertida, primero abrió los ojos de par en par y me miró directo a los ojos, luego realizó que estaba a punto de comerse alguno de mis dedos — esto casi rayaba lo literal, pero seguí siendo adorable así que se lo perdoné— y me soltó de inmediato — con sus resto de babas y todo— lo hizo todo tan bruscamente que al estar en el borde de la cama terminó cayéndose, de culo, de espalda, de cabeza, no lo sé realmente porque lo único logré ver es que en su intento de aferrarse a algo tomó la cola de Tim dando un resultado catastrófico. Ahogué una risa en la almohada, luego me asomé para verlo despatarrado en suelo, todo despeinado y sonrojado. strong— ¿¡La-Lavi!?¿¡Qué….!?/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— ¿Qué de qué? —/strong Le dije con media sonrisa. strong— ¿No te acuerdas de lo que pasó anoche…?/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— ¿Anoche…? — /strongDijo muy bajito bajando la cabeza, poniéndose aun más rojo que antes, no entendía qué era lo que le producía tanta verguenza, estaba en su derecho de golpearme cabreado por tal impertinencia de mi parte, aunque yo siempre achacaría que era su culpa por jugar con los límites de uno en primero lugar./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Una vez Allen fijado sus ojos en el interesante suelo, se puso pálido de repente, y curioso seguí el recorrido de su mirada entonces lo vi, y cuando Allen intentó cubrir la evidencia estirando su camiseta hacia abajo ya era demasiado tarde./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Aun estaba perplejo con el nuevo descubierto pero aun así comenté como quien habla de tiempo la nueva —/strong strongMoyashi ¿te has puesto palote? — /strongBueno eso es natural pensé de inmediato quitándole importancia, todo chico sano debe amanecer de vez en cuando con una erección. El problema fue cuando dije el siguiente comentario estúpido. strong— ¿Ha sido por mi culpa?/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Allen se puso de pie aun cubriéndose, con las piernas temblorosas. Y me miró con miedo y en sus ojos se percibía una notoria transparencia mostrando su alma. Todo lo que Allen guardaba para sí con recelo se destapó y se vio en medio de la nada, desprotegido… E intentó protegerlo gritando,con exacerbado nerviosismo, como si intentara convencerse a sí mismo de lo contrario. strong— ¡NO!/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Cuando me levanté para preguntarle correctamente si algo le ocurría volvió a — ¡No te me acerques Lavi idiota! ¡Ahhhh! — /strongY salió corriendo de forma estrepitosa, absurdamente avergonzado en única dirección al baño, con la velocidad que tomó podría incluso haberse llevado la pared por delante, y sentenció su ira — camuflada con la posibles ganas de morirse- con un portazo final que dejó fuera tanto a Daiysa que también iba encaminado a su aseo matutino como a Tim que se quedó sorprendido de que su propio dueño lo dejara de lado y luego tuve consolarlo de alguna manera, rayos era yo quien necesitaba consuelo tras tal rechazo por parte de mi exagerado — ahora lo sé- compañero de cuarto./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Si estuviera Lenalee delante probablemente me diría que me lo merecía… Ugh, mierda, no necesito a nadie delante para que me pateé, yo solo me estoy regañando a mi mismo… por lo visto./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— Eh. — /strongExclamó Daiysa echando la cabeza hacia atrás en un acto reflejo, tras realizar su mayor esfuerzo de abrir un poco más los ojos lagañosos y salir de su estado zombie para dirigir su enojo a mí, como si no tuviera suficiente. strong— ¿Qué coño les pasa de buena mañana? — /strongEsa era… una buena pregunta. Admito que Allen me pareció al principio lindo, y que más que otra cosa me daban ganas de abrazarlo y seguir molestándolo pero después me sentí dolido por su rechazo, entiendo que sea tímido — extremadamente tímido para temas que no viene al caso— Pero ¿de ahí a insultarme y decirme que no me acerque? Como si yo fuera algún tipo de depravado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Fruncí el seño y la tomé con Daiysa. strong— Métete en tus asuntos, nariz de Góngora (2)/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongI-Cant-Sleep/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"No podía parar de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar y buscarle un significado que no fuera homosexualmente mal visto pero ¿y si me equivocaba? En realidad, cada gesto de Allen, cada pequeña particular parecía encajar en el nuevo perfil y algunas muchas cosas tendría sentido, como cada vez que Yu le decía cosas en su cara como "marica y virgen" a la cuales nunca tomé en serio porque él poco bruto para todo. — Espero que le sepa bien la soledad que ha creado gracias a eso—. Pero tendría sentido por cada chica que se le insinuó, o por cada insistencia de Lenalee en decir que yo le atraigo… algo a lo cual decidí ignorar por completo. Soy consciente de cómo le doy vueltas a todo y lo pesado que puede resultar esto, terminé quitándole importancia pero aun… me sentía molesto por su actitud y todo su rechazo./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"A lo mejor, no era bueno el uno para el otro, simplemente… y en parte podía ser mi culpa/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"br /br /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"En todas esas cosas pensé durante la mañana hasta que descifré horror, sorpresa, incertidumbre todo eso en el rostro de Lenalee… Bien, he exagerado, pero en vez de saludarme a la hora del almuerzo como de costumbre, se me quedó mirando como si me hubiera crecido otro — ¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Lenalee~ — /strongDije pestañeando. Luego parpadeó como despertando y se sentó en la mesa de la cafetería, enfrente de mí dejando encima a su maleta./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— No… nada…/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— Vale./strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Y se mantuvo en silencio. La verdad, por lo que había ocurrido con Johnny — el bote de pastillas y mis intentos de drogar a Allen truncados más el desapruebo de mi mejor amiga— pensé que la tendría de bastante mal humor… pero ahora mismo solo se veía — No he visto a Allen en toda la mañana ¿sabes dónde está?/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Oh, no, socorro, otra vez hablándome de Allen… pude ojos cansados. strong— No sé ¿por qué debería saberlo? —/strong A lo mejor sigue escondido en el baño… quién sabe./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— A lo mejor es porque vivo contigo entre las mismas cuatros paredes… —/strong Hizo una mueca. strong— ¿Sigues con la idea de envenenarlo?/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— ¿Envenenarlo? ¿YO? — /strongPuse cara de cordero degollado, luego recordé el incidente de ayer cuando Johnny me pasaba las pastillas para dormir y fuimos nefastamente descubiertos. — strongNi que fuera una rata… —/strong Intenté disimular mirando para otro lado mientras bebía un poco de mi agua./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— Eres un caso perdido… — /strongSuspiró abriendo su teléfono para revisar los mensajes. strong— Está con Alma, ahora vienen para acá. —/strong Dijo tras un rato de mensajear. strong— Me acaba de preguntar si estás tú aquí conmigo, les dije sí y pregunté por qué, me ha clavado el visto. —/strong Me arquea una ceja de forma acusadora./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— ¡A ver, a ver! —/strong Le quito el móvil de las manos y leo la conversación, después me quedé un buen rato pensativo… y pensé, y pensé… y volví recordar la escena de esta mañana… y el sonrojo en su rostro, y lo enfadado que se veía… y sus ojos a punto de llorar anoche. Pensé… que yo tenía el problema con Allen, todo este tiempo… ¿y pero y si resulta que Allen también tenía un problema conmigo? A juzgar por su actitud siempre despreocupada con las cosas, y esa sonrisa de "estoy bien". Puse cara de susto. strong— Lenalee ¿crees que a lo mejor… muy secretamente… Allen me odia, o algo? — /strongMe costó bastante hacer esa pregunta, porque en el debido caso de que fuera verdad… probablemente yo tenía en parte la culpa de haber pasado de él desde el principio./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— Eres un tonto. — /strongSusurra tomándolo de regreso su móvil. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— Yo solo quería dormir… —/strong Lloriquee con los brazos puestos en la mesa. Realmente había una sensación de tensión en mi pecho que intenté ignorar desviando completamente el tema. strong—/strong strong¿Sabes quien regresó de su baja por depresión? — /strongPregunté de forma animada, Lenalee parpadeó varias veces./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— ¿Estás cambiando de tema de conversación?/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— Sí, eso mismo, olvídate de Allen ¿sabes quién regresó sí o no?/strong — En seguida puso una sonrisa contagiándose de mi felicidad desmedida o euforia… algo así, camuflando ese real sentimiento que me estaba aplastando./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— ¿Está aquí Miranda? —/strong Asentí, luego puso cara picara...strong /strongstrong— ¿Marie lo sabe?/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— En realidad. — /strongEn realidad, me acerqué un poco susurrando en voz baja. strong— La última vez que lo, vi, estaba contando los días. —/strong Miranda trabaja aquí haciendo diferentes tareas, aunque sus ataques de ansiedad la habían llevado a hacer varios desastres, a pesar de todo Jerry aún la aceptaba en la cocina con toda la paciencia del mundo a enseñarle cosas, y no solo eso, también la ayudó a ser mucho más femenina, aunque el cambio notorio lo vimos en cuanto conoció a Marie(1) que era el encargado del mantenimiento tanto del instituto como los dormitorios, a menudo se vio envuelto a limpiar a arreglar los desastres ocasionado por Miranda. Desde entonces, Lenalee y yo siempre no hemos fijado que casi siempre se encontraba el uno al lado del otro, y no podíamos evitar pensar que ellos hacían demasiado buena pareja, y que definitivamente debían permanecer juntos, además que como decía antes favorecía bastante a Miranda, no es como si hubiera dejado de ser torpe — Es más, no tengo ni idea de cómo es que el directo Lvellie no lo había echado de su puesto de trabajo todavía — , más bien el cambio era en ella misma, se sentía mucho más segura a la hora de realizar tareas y cada vez se preocupaba más por su estado físico. La miranda medio neurótica y anémica que un día conocimos se transformó poco a poco en un bella mujer de 26 años. Podría resultar un detalle demasiado superficial y estúpido, pero el mismo hecho de que se deje crecer las cejas dice mucho de todo. No todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas, tras un pequeño incidente que ocasionó al tirar un armario con los trofeos escolares y quebrantar algunos… Lvellie decidió que era buena idea darle "una vacaciones". strong— Tenemos que ir a saludarle después. — /strongLenalee asintió./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Por fin había blanqueado mis pensamientos, realizando otros planes más importantes en la tarde como molestar a Yu y tal, pero tuvo que aparecer Alma con… quien si no más, con el Moyashi por supuesto con su tonelada de comida, cuando me vio se sintió completamente incómodo y no sería algo malo teniendo en cuenta su pequeño incidente de esta mañana, tratándose de él era normal reaccionar así y aún me pareció doloroso y molesto que me ignorara, prestándole demasiada atención a Lenalee y Alma como si no supiera de sobra que tengo mi mirada clavada en él. Era demasiado pero me sentía incapaz tampoco de poder decirle un simple hola. Todo parecía querer terminar ahí hasta que Alma, oh inocente de Alma, hizo la pregunta de la discordia./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— Lavi ¿con quien rayos has estado anoche? Tienes un enorme bocado en el cuello. —/strong En ningún momento me había percatado de aquello… tenía razón, no para menos su extrañez puesto que aquello que ni de lejos parecía un chupetón cantaba demasiado lo fuerte que había sido, además a mi nisiquiera me gustaba que las chicas me dejaran alguna marca de pertenencia… por lo que la pregunta de Alma no era tan desubicada como parecía, aún así causó controversia entre el público. Me pregunté cómo no me había dado cuenta de que tenía semejante salvaje mordico asomándose por el hombro hacia el cuello. Las camisetas que solía llevar puestas eran muy abiertas así que solo me bastó tirar un poco hacia abajo para reflejarle con la cámara interna del móvil para apreciar la marca territorial amoratada. Después me acordé, que forcejeando con Allen ayer, al parecer tenía un sistema extraño de autodefensa que le impulsaba a morder como si fuera un cachorrito. De hecho también tenía algunos arañazos en la muñecas y marcas de uñas, estás últimas fueron desapareciendo a lo largo de la mañana solo dejando unas pequeñas marquitas que podría haber sido perfectamente hechas por Koro, el gato del colegio./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Miré de inmediato y de manera inconsciente a Allen porque en efecto, era dueño y causante de aquello y él mismo las reconoció, mirándolas también y luego dejando sus ojos fijos en los míos. Otra vez, aquella trasparencia, que significaban y mostraban un millón de cosas y al mismo tiempo nada… solo que esta vez, tenía dos espectadores, y aunque Alma era muy dado a no enterarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor quedó inmensamente intrigado — algo muy raro en él— y luego ni que hablar de Lenalee, ella era la primera en saltar a la mínima con cualquier detalle./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— Ten… tengo que irme. —/strong ¡Me cago en todo Allen deja de huir! Maldito pusilánime… ¡Solo nos dejas más en evidencia! Porque, ya lo había dicho, que Lenalee tenía cierta predilección en ver vernos a Allen y a mí juntos… porque… yo que sé, le gustaba romance, el salseo y esas cosas prohibidas, de telenovela… Podría culpar a Komui, podría acusar a muchas otras cosas pero en ese momento hasta yo mismo… me pareció algo estupefaciente y completamente vergonzosos./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Por primera vez en mi vida me puse en los zapatos de alguien, era Allen Walker./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Ese juego de miradas y sonrojos fue un certero tic tac para que explotara la bomba. strong— ¿¡Lavi, qué hiciste con Allen!?/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— ¿¡Que qué hicimos!? ¡Menuda pregunta, solo dormimos juntos!/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— ¿¡Dormiste con Allen!? ¡Juntos!/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— Sí, bueno, no es lo que crees, solo lo forcé y por eso él me mordió pero vamos, que no pasó nada en reali-/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— ¡Lavi, estás de verdad diciéndome que tú y Allen…! —/strong Abría cada vez más grande los ojos, como si Allen fuera un perro, con la rabia, un zombie yo que mierda sé…. Pero en el fondo sabía que el origen de su aceleramiento no se debía a nada de eso… y yo, con mi enorme bocota dejé que su imaginación se liberase aun más — vale no me importaba del todo en principio… pero ya empieza a ser preocupante— Y se levantó con ambas manos sobre su mejilla mirando a todos lados como si buscara a alguien hacerle correr la noticia y se fue suspirando como una enamorada./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— Mierda…/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— ¿Qué…? —/strong Dijo Alma tras contemplar la reacciones de nuestra alocada amiga./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— Es Lenalee, Alma, Lenalee nos shippea, a mí y a Allen, digo. — /strongParpadeó aun más confuso./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— ¿Qué es eso?/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— Déjalo. —/strong Apoyé cansado la cabeza sobre la mesa y se creo un incómodo silencio./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— Pero… ¿Le hiciste de verdad algo a Allen?/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— ¿¡Pero porqué cree todo el mundo que yo… !? Un momento… —/strong Me quedé pensativo, recordando lo de esta mañana, esa parte del día que no me cuadraba y luego dije determinante, levantándome apurado. strong— Voy a buscar a Allen./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong /strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongNotas de la autora:/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong(1)/strong Lavi le dice "Moyashi" a secas, y Kanda suele utilizar más el "estúpido Moyashi" lo puse en cursiva para que se defienda, ya que le dijo así solo para molestar a un más a Allen (cómo si el insulto de por sí no fuera suficiente, damn you Lavi XD )/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong(2)Nariz de Góngora/strongstrong./strong Hago referencia a soneto satírico de Quevedo, A una nariz. Dónde básicamente se burla de la gran nariz de Góngora. Si no lo conocen búsquenlo es muy divertido XD No sé por qué quería utilizar ese insulto en Daiysa pero no había encontrado ninguna oportunidad para hacerlo/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;". /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Poco a poco Lavi está haciendo uso de su cerebro y su buena capacidad de observación para ir dandose cuenta de cosas... si no fuera tan negado esto no hubiera ocurrido desde un principio, él solo se lo buscó XD Corté el cap a la mitad, la semana que viene publico el resto. Nos vemos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong¿Review?/strong/p 


	8. Transparencia - II

_**Tal vez todo sean excusas... en realidad no sé qué es lo que quiero.**_

No es por presumir, pero tengo una memoria excelente, tanto que a mis profesores les da bronca en algunas ocasiones que la voz de la clase la lleve yo - echándome al pasillo por no callarme, de eso sí no me siento tan orgulloso de admitir- y muchas veces a la hora de realizar preguntas al aire con respeto a la materia siempre iba acompañado de un "Bookman, tú no respondan".

 **\- Eso es tan aburrido... -** Me quejaba echándome a dormir sobre la mesa... porque entre otras cosas, además de almacenar conocimiento me encantaba dormir. A lo que quiero ir, es que precisamente ahora recuerdo exactamente el momento en el que Alma me comentó la llegada de un chico nuevo a nuestros dormitorios, me llené de curiosidad y expectativas ¿sería que que colocarían al nuevo chico con Yu? Vaya, pobre de él... oh, no. Podría ser divertido, sí, estoy a favor de que Yu de una buena vez por todas tenga un compañero de cuarto... Quizás sea el comienzo de una gran historia. Dejé libre mi imaginación por un breve momento cuando Alma me trajo de nuevo al mundo con una necesaria aclaración.

 **\- No, yo escuché que va ha ser tu compañero de habitación.**

No era malo, la idea de tener a alguien extra pululando por ahí... Fue cuando una voz inmediata resonó en un eco dentro de mi cabeza. Si iba a tener algún compañero, significaba que no podría volver a traer a ninguna chica de nuevo a la habitación.

¡Eso era terrible! Y la sonrisa en mi rostro se desvaneció lamentándose por ello... si había algo que valorase por sobre el conocimiento y dormir era el sexo. Más que nada, era un prioridad. **\- Oh... Mierda... -** Se me quedó la cara de tonto. Alma sabía antes que YO la llegada del nuevo chico, imperdonable.

Cuando conocí al Allen Walker nocturno la primera noche terminé de confirmarlo, no quiero seguir siendo redundante con ese tema siendo el foco del problema, un problema que veía necesario erradicar. Entonces... ¿cuándo este incordio se convirtió en una preocupación mucho más importante que almacenar conocimientos, el sexo o dormir...?

Estaba más intrigado conmigo mismo, desconocía por total aquella parte de mi, eso no entraba dentro de mis planes a proyecto de vida.

 _¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa...?_ No puedo evitarlo, ya he llegado demasiado lejos y mi ser exige saber _porqué._ Lo sé, soy una persona demasiado curiosa, esto debería ser molesto... pero ya he llegado demasiado lejos con toda esta situación, la cual pedía a gritos una conversación real, de hombre a hombre, con el Moyashi para poder entender qué era lo que se cocía dentro de su cerebro. Por esa razón salí corriendo tras él, un día común como cualquier otro después de clases.

 **\- ¡MOYASHI! -** Exclamé lo más serio y fuerte que pude, llamando la atención del resto de alumnos que estaban allí, tan tranquilamente a lo suyo, esa gente no me importaba, solo me interesa que aquel idiota de cabello blanco también dejará un poco la tontería de lado - los sonrojos tan homosexuales, las frases entrecortadas e ideas inacabadas - y pudiera mirarme por más de veinte segundos a la cara. Estaba mirando hacia la ventana con el ceño fruncido - probablemente atragantándose con alguna clase de crisis existencial- cuando reparó en mí se puso pálido, más aún si es posible.

Allen es transparente, como un libro abierto. Puedo afirmar con franqueza que de todas la personas a la única que no esperaba regresar sería yo, y es comprensible, lo que no puedo pasar por alto fue su siguiente paso a tomar, corrió en dirección opuesta a la mía, por todo lo largo del pasillo.

¿De verdad esa es la decisión más sana? Cuando alguien da un paso hacia ti, su primer impulso es correr lejos, podría alguien excusarse con que aún éramos demasiado jóvenes e inmaduros... todos los adultos siempre dicen esa clases de cosas. Siempre.

Primero sentí el rechazo de forma ridícula, me mantuve sonriendo de forma amarga **\- Je, con que esas tenemos... -** Por una vez dejé de fingir la misma indiferencia que producía cada vez que me encontraba a su lado para sacar de adentro lo que yo necesitaba en realidad: acabar de una vez por todas con esta pared de hielo que sin querer, yo mismo había construido entre nosotros. Tiré ese lado tan obstinado a suelo y eché a correr tras de él, más bien fue un auto reflejo, solo imité su acción tan descerebrada. No tardé más de diez segundos en igual su nivel de rapidez.

Por todo el edificio solo escuchaba el estruendo de unos pasos tras otros, y nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

 **\- ¡Moyashi, deja de huir y actúa como un hombre! -** Grité desenfado, en cuanto Allen se dio cuenta que la distancias iban peligrosamente acortándose entre nosotros, hasta el punto de casi pisaba sus talones y solo me bastaba con estirar el brazo para atraparlo... Su rostro se contrajo en espanto mucho más notorio que el anterior, probablemente tampoco me creía tan capaz de llegar tan lejos como para seguirlo...

 **\- ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Deja de perseguirme! -** Le miré desafiante ¡no iba a hacerlo! Pero de todas formas, ya habíamos alcanzado un límite, de una manera u otra ambos acabaríamos chocando, no sé porqué pero lo presentía, y prefería que si eso iba a ocurrir, que fuera justo ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde para no poder arreglar las cosas.

 **\- ¡No!**

Allen Walker me desafió con sus ojos y aceleró el ritmo de la carrera, demostrando el verdadero potencial de sus piernas dejándome atrás, eso fue un pequeño golpe a mi autoestima. Mierda, realmente no me extraña que sea tan popular en deportes con ese buen estado físico, lo que no tomó en cuenta es que ni el mismo Timcanpy era capaz de ser tan rápido, ni se dio cuenta cuando lo jalé la cola de Tim conmigo. Tomando en cuenta que estamos llegando al final del pasillo donde podría al fin acorralarlo, se tomó la valentía de saltar el primer trecho de escaleras hacia abajo, de forma muy ágil y elegante, cualquiera se hubiera como mínimo torcido el tobillo en el aterrizaje pero no, Allen parecía haber nacido para hacer gala de sus dotes tal y como aquella vez subiéndose como si nada al árbol casi imposible de escalar, frente a la biblioteca.

 **\- ¡Tengo a Tim! -** Lo alcé desde arriba como trofeo, sujeto por alas, lo siento mucho por Tim quien batallaba por soltarse, pero retener a Allen era mucho más importante.

Desconcertado miró rápido a su alrededores en busca del golem dorado, entrando en pánico, recayendo por último en mí cuando oyó mi voz. **\- ¡Timcanpy! -** Realmente deseaba recuperarlo, a costa de lo que sea, puso la mano en la barandilla para regresar pero se detuvo a medio camino, con un solo pie sobre los mismo escalones. **\- ¡Devuélveme a Tim... Lavi!**

 **\- ¡Entonces, ven a buscarlo! -** Me sentí mal al verlo dudar ¿tan reticente estaba a evitarme a toda costa, que recuperar a Tim no era una opción válida? **\- ¿¡No será que estás asustado!? -** Le provoqué... aun si incluso, no era una idea muy lejos de la realidad, Allen se veía muy asustado... y me dolió.

Sí, realmente me dolió.

Noté la desesperación en su rostro. **\- ¡Es en serio, Lavi, déjalo en paz!**

 **\- ¡Yo también voy en serio! ¡Y no te dejaré en paz hasta que hables conmigo, Moyashi!**

 **\- ¡No! -** Gritó aún más fuerte y bajó la cabeza, su voz sonaba como si le costara respirar. **\- ¡Deja de una vez de llamarme** _ **Moyashi**_ **! ¡Lo odio! Agh... -** Puso la mano sobre su cabeza, como si le doliera. **\- Estoy harto, ya me da igual que te burles de mí con todo ¡solo déjame en paz!**

 **\- ¿Qué? -** Dije algo indignado. **\- ¡Ahora mismo no me estoy burlando de ti! Esto es serio Mo... quiero decir,** **Allen. -** Me reprendí mentalmente por haber estado cagándola de sobremanera durante todo este tiempo... desde el principio. Pero nunca pensé que me llegará a importar, ni coincidiré que pudiera haberle hecho mal a mi propio compañero de cuarto ¿lo hice? Pero ahora mismo, Allen Walker era toda una prioridad para mí ¿lo era no? Estaba aquí, a punto de perseguirle hasta el fin del mundo sin era necesario... debía de significar algo. **\- ¿¡Cuál es tu problema conmigo!? -** Repetí con voz indignada, enfadado en el cómo había resultado aquella situación más que con el propio Allen.

Él me miró sin creer lo que estaba diciendo, no sabía si era porque lo llamaba por su nombre, o porque en realidad, podía ver un poco de desesperación en mi rostro por querer llegar a un punto final. **\- Esa... ¡Esa debería ser mi línea, tú eres el único que tiene un problema conmigo!**

 **\- ¡No ts entiendo, siempre he sido así y a ti nunca te importó... o al menos nunca lo demostraste! ¡Estoy intentando ser amigable contigo, y arreglar los problemas a mi manera! ¡Y en cambio esta mañana te comportaste de esa forma tan rara, obviamente todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta que el que está mal conmigo ahora eres tú!**

Allen se puso rojo de repente. **\- Eso fue... lo de esta mañana...**

Se quedó en silencio, pensando en lo que iba a decir y llevó el dorso de la mano a su boca, en su lujar el rojo en sus mejillas solo fue en aumento, como si no hicera suficiente contraste con toda esa blancura de persona que es él andante, literal. **\- ¡Tú ya** **sabes porqué! -** Exclamó tras una gran bocanada de aire, cerrando los ojos y aferrándose con más fuerza a la barandilla. No sabía si era un buen momento de resaltar una de mis grandes virtudes: querer molestar, y esta manía más se acentuaba si se trataba de Yu, pero ahora estaba completamente fuera de lugar y me dio realmente coraje no poder negar que yo usualmente era así y que tal vez Allen tenía todo el derecho del mundo a querer evitarme.

Nada de lo que me hubiera gustado hacer - como tirar de esas mejillas sonrojadas de forma adorable - tenía sentido coherente, bajé unos cuantos escalones acortando las distancias, seguir hablando a grito pelado no estaba ayudando demasiado a la mutua comunicación. **\- Te equivocas, soy sincero al decir... que quiero solucionar las cosas entre nosotras, además, solo mírate... -** Sonreí amenamente. **\- No puedo molestar a alguien que luce siempre tan indefenso para mí. -** Solo eran meras excusas... pensaba que estaba justificado.

 **\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Qué estás insinuando idiota! -** Exclamó enfadado, y se echó a temblar aún más cuando me vio tan cerca. **\- ¡No te me acerques!**

 **\- Quiero decir...-** Suspiré repasando mi propias palabras. **\- O-olvida** **lo que acabo** **de decir.**

Sí... soy tan idiota y bocón.

Me detuve al ver que tenía toda intención de saltar por la ventana que tenía detrás y me revolví la el pelo nervioso. A mí no me gusta nada pelear, ni me gusta tener que hacerle daño a alguien... y Allen se veía tan destrozado que a mí mismo me dolía tener que verlo así. No sabía en qué momento la situación se había descontrolado tanto, y no podía expresarme aún de la forma más estúpida. **\- ¡Joder, Allen, estás** **obviamente** **escapando de mí, si tienes algún solo problema tienes que decirmelo! ¡te escucharé! ¡Pero no podemos seguir así! -** Nunca me interesaron los problemas de las demás personas, prefería no intervenir en algo que era claramente problemático, optaba mejor a mirar de lejos, como un mero espectador... pero en ese momento solo no paraba de preguntarme ¿qué era lo que atormenta tanto a este chico? No creo que todo se redujera a la verguenza que sintió esta mañana por haberse puesto duro ¿no? ¿o sí? Si supiera la respuesta a esa pregunta ¿podría precisamente yo, entre todas las personas, ayudarlo? Estaba un poco en contra de mis principio todo aquello... si hubiera sido el mismo Lavi de hace unos tres meses atrás, no hubiera hecho nada. Un ejemplo claro era los problemas entre Alma y Kanda, ellos que siempre habían sido buenos amigos y que hayan acabado así... ¿Y acaso no era injusto también que Lenalee tuviera que verse en secreto con Back todo porque al idiota de su hermano no le parecía conveniente? La relaciones entre personas eran problemáticas, y mientras más se acercaban, más posibilidades había de que pudieran hacerse daño las unas a las otras.

Cobarde.

Todo este tiempo, estuve acusando a Allen de ser un cobarde por no enfrentar a sus propios problemas, sean lo que fueran, dejándose llevar por el dolor a tal grado que la ansiedad lo hiciera comer sin importarle su propia salud, o llorar por las noches hasta quedarse dormido como si fuera la única persona en el mundo que sangra. Sus problemas me estaban afectando de manera indirectamente proporcional... Pero en ese momento, al ver la determinación es sus ojos, luciendo como si lo estuviera atacando, a punto de defenderse de todo... ¿No sería esa su forma de luchar?

 **\- Por qué eres así... tú siempre... -** Se mordió el labio y agachó la cabeza. Allen no huía porque quería, ni se quedaba callado, guardando todo el dolor con una falsa sonrisa porque fuese un cobarde. Se siente como si yo hubiera sido el único intruso, al espiar sus lados más débiles y vulnerables... Y ahí estaba de nuevo, callándose las cosas.

 **\- Continua.**

 **\- ¿Eh...?**

 **\- Continua con lo que estabas diciendo. -** Lo animé a seguir una vez había bajado todos lo escalones aun dejando un gran espacio entre nosotros, liberé a Tim que corrió de regreso junto a su dueño escondiéndose bajo su ropa. Allen estaba muy lejos de mí... pero no iba dejar que siguiera alejándose. He estado pensando tanto en Allen durante todo este tiempo... que ya no sé como volver atrás. **\- ¿Yo qué, Allen? -** Sobresaltó al oír su nombre de vuelta, con una voz seria y calmada, no estaba acostumbrado a eso...

 **\- Ah... -** Seguía con la cabeza fija en el suelo, probablemente para él resultaba más fácil sincerarse. **\- Te doy un poco de asco ahora mismo... ¿verdad? -** Soltó una pequeña risa amarga. **\- Nunca te caí bien, y... lo entiendo ¡incluso a ese imbécil de Kanda siempre lo tratas de forma cariñosa cuando es obvio que no te soporta...! Mientras conmigo eres siempre tan cortante, eso duele...**

 **\- Mh... lo siento. Nunca lo había pensado así... creo.**

 **\- ¡No te perdono!**

¿Sería acaso su corazón mucho más sensible de lo que él quiere aparentar? Eso también me lo pregunté, sus gestos, su forma de hablar... seguramente ya había recibido daño por terceros anteriormente, supuse. Por desgracia terminé en esa misma lista de personas sin darme cuenta, eso es, lo fácil que es lastimarse los unos a los otros **.**

Me di cuenta que en realidad, el causante de insomnio; Allen Walker... era el único que no podía dormir.

 **\- No te perdono... Ya he asumido que los dos no podemos llevar bien pero... no lo entiendo ¡Si es así! ¿Por qué actuase de esa manera anoche...? Anoche... ¿tú estabas intentando provocarme...? No... -** Parpadeé extrañado, no era el único confuso. **\- O solamente... tus verdaderas intenciones eran dormir o... no lo entiendo.**

Esta apuntando la conversación hacia un tema peligroso, que ni él mismo sabía manejar. **\- Espera ¿Y qué más se supone que iba a hacer...? Por supuesto que quería dormir, llevo todo este tiempo queriendo hacerlo...**

Me miró entrando de nuevo en pánico, mientras el sonrojo volvía a arrasar todo su rostro, hasta me parecía que estaba sudando... y no creo que fuera solo por la carrera.

 **\- ¡Lo siento! dije algo raro... ya me** **voy. -** Pasó de largo intentando volver a subir las escaleras y regresar seguramente, con todos los demás, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada y nosotros realmente no hubiésemos hablado. No me parecía justo.

 **\- ¡Allen! -** Lo tomé del brazo. - **¿Pensaste que iba a hacerte algo pervertido? -** Me arriesgué a decir. El me miró con horror, una reacción que hubiera pasado por algo normal - incluso digno de algún golpe o insulto por parte del otro- tan solo me miró atemorizado, para ese entonces el el rubor en sus mejillas ya había desaparecido, el labio le temblaba y sentía su pulso acelerarse bajo la piel de su muñeca. Reformulé la pregunta de manera más directa y comprometida, esta vez tomándomelo en serio de verdad, no como la primera pregunta que fue lanzada sin pensar. **\- Allen ¿Pensaste que iba a abusar de ti? ¿Qué iba a hacerte daño?**

 **\- ¿¡Qué...!? -** Se atragantó con su propia saliva.. **\- ¡No! ¡Yo...!**

 **\- Lo siento...-** Lo interrumpí, más irritado conmigo mismo que con otra cosa. **\- Soy un jodido idiota, lo admito, pero mi intención no era asustarte... nunca podría hacerte daño. Tan poco me mal entiendas por haberte forzado a dormir conmigo, ni si quiera te veo de esa manera.-** Allen no podía creerse nada de lo que estaba diciendo, buscaba en mi mirada algún fallo, algo con lo que contraatacar y al no hallarlo se contrajo más sobre si mismo, tirando cada vez menos de mi agarre, casi podía imaginar su corazón latiendo como loco... Mientras un lado traicionero de mi cerebro no dejaba de fruir la imaginación, evocando imágenes entremezclado con los recuerdos de anoche y un poco más de revelación, donde Allen estaba debajo de mí, con sus ojos llorosos a punto de romperse mientras yo intentaba abrazarlo y calmarlo de la mejor manera posible... era un sentimiento de aterrador.

Agachó su cabeza, respirando varias veces mientras recomponía la compostura, yo hice lo mismo evadiendo el momento tan delicado. No lo que no me esperaba, que con una fuerza extraída de la nada, Allen se liberara de mi agarre con brusquedad girando sobre sus talones quedando frente a mí, cara a cara desafiadoramente, tomándome de la ropa para que me agachara hasta llegar a su altura. **\- ¡No sé qué idea rara te ha metido Lenalee en la cabeza! ¡Pero desde luego yo, no te tengo ni un poco de miedo de ti, y mucho menos dejaría que entre todo los chicos precisamente tú me hagas algo, no te la tengas tan creído, grábate en la cabeza que no me interesa un idiota como tú y... ¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera una chica indefensa!**

Probablemente a mi cara era un poema, digno de alguna fotografía que perpetúe el momento, porque ¿Quién lo diría? Todas las especulaciones que había maquinado sobre este chico se acaban de ir al caño - o al menos la gran mayoría de ellas - y ahora mismo sentía que no conocía para nada a este Allen, distando tanto de ese chico tranquilo y amable que se esforzaba por llevarse bien con todos, o de la persona tan indefensa y linda que posaba ante mis ojos, hace escasos unos segundos. **\- Perdón... -** Dije aun anonadado para que me soltara y así lo hizo.

¿Había dicho... _chico_?

Lo admito, en un principio pretendía solo decirle _"Felicidades, has alimentado aún más las fantasías de Lenalee"_ , al ver la insistencia con la que rehuía de mí cambié de forma mis primeras intenciones. En realidad, yo no creía esas tonterías suyas, las ignoraba, lo había hecho cada vez que insinuaba algo que entre Alma y Kanda " podía haber algo... ". Algo. También había olvidado que ella tenía un instinto femenino muy agudo, solía acertar cuando tenía un presentimiento.

Todo lo que hacía y decía Allen solo podía dejar una evidencia tras otra, sobre la cual no iba desencaminada a lo que pensaba Lenalee respecto Allen. Una vez estaba libre de sus garras pude darme el lujo de sonreír, suave, divertido y victorioso, olvidando que el foco del problema era mi comportamiento hasta hace un momento y di el siguiente paso. **-** **Entonces ¿insinúas que te gustaría que algún chico te tomara? -** Allen me miró aterrado, cuestionando cada palabra, se encontró a sí mismo descubierto. **\- Allen, acabas confirmarlo tú mismo... No me mires así. Te comportas a veces jodidamente gay ¿lo sabías? Por supuesto que me había dado cuenta.**

Lo dije con buenas intenciones, pensé que Allen le daba mido salir del armario, o que no sería capaz admitir algo así conmigo, eso era comprensible. No le veía sentido seguir ocultándolo cuando resultaba ser tan obvio. Su silencio conjunto con el nerviosismo y esa transparencia de sus sentimiento que ya se me hacía muy familiar y característica, me otorgó más que la razón. Sonreí feliz de sentirlo un poco más, la lejanía que tan mal se acentuaba antes se iba disipando. - **¿Eso en un sí?**

 **\- ... -** Tan solo no dijo nada. No sería muy difícil para mi admitir que cada vez que Allen se veía así de transparente subía drásticamente en nivel de lo adorable que lo percibía, me daba exceso de confianza. Quizás era mi punto débil el cual no había descubierto hasta ahora, si pudiera elegir, me gustaría que no solo sus sentimientos sean tan fácil de leer, sino también sus pensamientos para que pueda comprenderlos, no sabía exactamente para qué... tal vez solo era un idea egoísta entre muchas otras más, perdidas en mi rebuscada personalidad.

 **\- Entonces, ya que tenemos eso en claro... ¿eres activo... o pasiva? -** Dije para despertarlo del mundo lejano al cual había viajado momentáneamente.

 **\- ¡Lavi... te voy a matar! -** Se abalanzó sobre mí tirándome al suelo dispuesto a darme la paliza de mí vida, una mala costumbre que habrá envalentonado de ver tanto a Yu desempeñar mismo trato tan poco fino conmigo. Aunque tras un gran forcejeo de mejillas en el cual rodamos por el suelo y casi nos caemos por las escaleras, nos quedamos respirando nuevamente respirando de forma tumbado el uno cerca del otro no de forma paralela, nuestras cabezas apenas se tocan casi con cada bocanada de aire ante la fatiga de la pelea, el cabello de cada se mezclaba contrastando con su color, y comenzamos a reír, primero fue algo flojo hasta progresivamente desembocar en risas ruidosas y descontroladas, risas salidas del corazón como nunca antes habíamos hecho en nuestras vidas... De nuevo costaba respirar y el dolor de barriga no tardó en aparecer. **\- ¡Ay! -** Allen tomó un mechón de mi pelo para dar fuerretes tirones.

 **\- ¡Deja de reírte... Jajaja... Duele!**

 **\- ¡No puedo... Mhjajaja... Tú** **también te estas riendo...! ¡Auch, me vas a dejar y una calva, Moyashi!**

 **\- ¡Es Allen!**

Por poco nos morimos por falta de oxígeno y todo - Aunque me hubiera preocupado más que alguno de los dos se hubiese meado - menos mal que después nos calmamos quedándonos así, cómodos tirados en el suelo.

Pensándolo bien, nunca había hablado así con el Moyashi, tampoco nunca me lo imaginé enfadado - enfadado de verdad- y menos gritando de esa manera... Se sintió realmente bien haber cruzado esa línea. Habían demasiado cosas que no sabíamos aun el uno del otro, y otras que intencionalmente ignorábamos y nos hacíamos daño sin darnos cuenta, poco a poco... Esa pared invisible se estaba derrumbando.

Me dejó por completo sin palabras lo que encontré en Allen cuando volteé el rostro hacia él. Aun si su postura era relajada con ambas manos posadas sobre su vientre, los labios entre abiertos y la mirada inmersa en el techo, contrastaba con la lagrima que se escurría por el rabillo del ojo, perdiéndose entre los pliegues de su oreja y los mechones disparejos esparramados por el suelo. Llegados hasta punto no esperaba verlo llorar, tampoco podría asegurar que "lloraba", no se veía triste ni arrepentido, aquella gota salada que resbaló hacia afuera solo era la liberación de la opresión que había en su pecho, sí, Allen estaba más aliviado que nunca. Se había quitado un pequeño peso de encima lo cual ne hizo entender que aquello era un tema mucho más importante para él de lo que creía

\- **Gracias... -** Susurró.  
Ahora lo entendía, cuan significante era no poder para él también, en realidad... Yo pensé... En ese momento realmente deseé sanarlo a toda costa.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:**

Hola! mucho tiempo sin pasarme por aquí, estoy rascando de donde puedo para encontrar un rato de paz y esscribir, es difícil. Estoy contenta con el resultado de este cap (Lavi a dado un avance, aunque llevo tiempo preparando el terreno ewe)

PD: Agradecimientos especiales a Quetzaly, pocas veces en mi vida me ha llegado recibir mensajes tan bonitos, bueno, no sé si ya ha llegado a leer hasta aquí, pero si se da el caso dejo una muestra de amor, porque me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo.

También gracias a anónimo, otro review que no vi y me agradó econtrar, aunque no puedo contestarle XD

 **¿Review?**


	9. Secretos bajo la sábanas

**Pov. Allen.**

¡No había llorado tanto para que se me irritaran los ojos de esa manera! Sin embargo quedaron de tal forma así, dos bultos palpitantes atrapados en mis cuencas con los cuales solo podía entre abrir lo suficiente para asomar a ver la sonrisa complacida de mi compañero de cuarto, entre eso nada prefería ocultar el rostro tras mis palmas abiertas, fingir jaqueca era suficiente escusa para para poder evadirme.

No sé porqué me sentía así, no era como si las cosas hubieran resultado en una catástrofe - pudo haber pasado - pero ahí estaba rogando lastimeramente que dejara de hacer aquello.

De sonreír como si realmente nada importara.

Puesto estamos, mi aspecto y el resultado de haber llorando aun si me prometí miles de veces no volver a hacerlo no me dejaban opción de volver a la cafetería puesto que allí habían muchas probabilidades de encontrarme con Lenalee. Sería atacado por todos por preguntas como "¿Qué pasó?", no era esa lo que verdaderamente me preocupaba, siempre fui capaz de imitar una sonrisa y fingir tranquilidad en la situaciones más adversas, esta vez desde lo más hondo de mi corazón algo me decía que era totalmente incapaz de hacer tal normalizado número para mí, es decir, no podría mentirle a nadie... ni estaba preparado mentalmente para responder cada pequeña incógnita de los demás ¿Cómo podía explicarlo, sin que se malentendiera?

Levantaría las manos en lato y diría **-** _ **"No estamos peleados, no nos hemos peleado, Lavi y yo estamos bien... lo juro" -**_ Esa sería la versión corta, la versión segura, quitando cualquier detalle vergonzoso y nadie más diría nada... de no ser por Lenalee, a ella sí que le debía una explicación conjunto con una gran disculpa por haberla evitado toda la mañana porque no quería que sacara ninguna conclusión equivocada, seguramente con el labio torcido hacia bajo y los brazos en jarra me miraría duramente. **\- "No te creo nada, Allen, eso mismo me has dicho todo este tiempo ¡es que acaso no somos amigos! ¿No confías en nosotros?"**

De tan solo imaginármelo me puse pálido, ella tenía razón, era mi culpa por haber usado hasta el cansancio esa misma escusa ¡solo que ahora era verdad! De verdad, nunca pensé que llegaría el día donde mis palabras se hagan realidad. Hasta mi me era difícil de creer que mi relación con Lavi nunca volvería a ser la misma... por todo eso, y por mi aspecto de haber estado llorando durante horas concluí que debería de esconderme para el resto del día, o al menos... no presentarme de regreso con Lavi, lo más seguro es que soltaría algo estúpido sobre lo que acaba de pasar generando aún más confusión, tenía ese talento natural de irritar a las personas y sacar las cosas de contexto...

Lenalee está un poco loca, como su hermano aunque lo niegue, se le pueden cruzar los cables e intentar tomar la justicia por su mano con su propio lema _"nadie hace daño a mis amigos, ni si quiera a lo amigos de mis amigos."_ Ya había visto un par de veces como le había asestado una buena patada a Lavi cuando se lo merecía, no importaba cuan cercanos sean ambos. Otra veces siento lástima por él.

Me reí al darme cuenta que de alguna forma u otra Lavi siempre acaba golpeado. **\- ¿De qué te ries solo, Moyashi? -** Levanté mi rostro el cual aun escondía del exterior para percatarme que Lavi me tendía la mano para levantarme del suelo.

 **\- Ah... de nada. -** Respondo algo tímido, me incorporé por mi propia antes de volver a llegar a un nuevo contacto con él... entonces antes de advertirle que no le diga a nadie lo que acababa de ocurrir por decimocuarta vez me pregunto ¿De verdad iban a estar bien las cosas a partir de ahora con mi compañero de cuarto? Personalmente, ni yo me lo creo.

Gracias a que mi mente aún estaba asimilándolo todo las tortuosas clases de la tarde se fueron en un suspiro. Mi estómago estaba tan cerrado que ni una pequeña ingesta de azúcar era suficiente para calmarme, dolía. Ese extraño cosquilleo se quedó atascado ahí por días y días, hasta el punto de preguntarme si acaso estaba enfermo.

Me había vuelto algo paranoico ¿Y si era todo un engaño? De tan solo imaginarme que a la mañana siguiente amanecería - eso, si lograba dormir - con medio mundo riendo y señalándome con el dedo por ser marica, mis días a partir de ahí estarían contados. Tal vez Cross quiera volver a enviarme a otro colegio... La verdad nada de eso me preocupaba tanto como volver a decepcionar a Mana. Sería incapaz de volver a mirar a mi padre sin que se me caiga la cara de vergüenza.

Me miré a espejo del baño por un largo rato preguntándome como Lavi había logrado penetrar tras esta máscara hasta el punto de saber que también me atraen otros chicos... Si era cierto que hacía rato se había dado cuenta, entonces también sería estúpido el no haber hablado a estas alturas... con esa gran fama de bocasas que se había generado. Tenía que dejar de atormentarme con ello... lo hecho, hecho está y en el peor de los casos, evitaría a toda costa contacto conmigo -no era como si antes lo hubiera, pero recuerdo que una vez me tocó el pelo inesperadamente por detrás alegando que nunca antes había visto un albino, que el creía que eran personas _creepy_ que ni les podía la luz de sol o si no se quemaban. Yo estaba recogiendo algunas hojas para mi trabajo de biología. – **Los albinos no somos vampiros.** – Le dije algo apartando con educación su mano. Lavi me ignoró volviendo otra vez a la carga para enterrar sus manos en mi pelo.

– **También pensé que sería como el pelo de un viejo, cubierto de canas y áspero... Pero tu pelo increíblemente suave.**

– **Eh, gracias... por favor. Deja mi pelo.** – Estaba comenzando a ponerme nervioso. Estaba muy cerca, pasando los dedos por las hebras de mi cabello, incluso probando diferentes peinado, y comentado cual me quedaría mejor... mientras yo estaba EXTRAÑAMENTE ATERRADO, porque pensaba que a Lavi yo le caía muy mal y de la nada salía toquetearme la cabeza. – **¿Por qué eres albino?**

– **Eso es... información confidencial.** – Desvié la mirada para el otro lado sudando frío.

– **Jum...** – Entrecerró los ojos para anda complacido con mi contestación. Soltó al fin mi pelo y me amenazó señalándome con el dedo...– **¡No proboques** **la curiosidad de un Bookman, tarde o temprano me enteraré!**

¿Cómo se atreve...? Parpadeé, la situación era hilarante... – **¿Qué le pasa a ese tio? La próxima vez le pediré a Tim que le muerda el dedo.** – Dije con una sonrisa sádica.

Cualquiera al lado de él, sabría que desconoce la "palabra espacio personal" y muchas situaciones así de raras y porque sí se dieron en todo este tiempo, quizás ni siquiera debería de estar sorprendido con todo lo que está pasando ahora... Si ahora que estaba al tanto de mi homosexualidad, se controlaría un poco ¿no? Sería un alivio...

No sabía cuan equivocado estaba en realidad.

.

.

Cuando me dijo que hagamos _"Borrón y cuenta nueva"_ con gran soltura nunca pensé que llegaría a referirse a _"otra cosa"_ con solucionar los problemas. Tomó de improvisto esa misma noche cuando regresé al cuarto después de una buena ducha.

Pestañeé repetidas veces mientras me secaba el pelo con una toalla y esperé aproximadamente un minuto a que me dijera que era broma. No lo era. – **¿Qué...?** – Bueno, se trataba de una invitación simple pero dada la situación, realmente era un mal momento... definitivamente NO era una buena idea.

Lavi también parpadeó _ESA_ sonrisita, sospechosamente "amistoso". – **¿Por favor?**

– **¡No! -** Grité al fin, aterrado.

– **¿Por qué no?** – Se vio infantilmente dolido.

– **¡Porque no!** – Reiteré. Aun si él era _"así"_ por naturaleza, aun si él era de tomárselo todo a la ligera... su propuesta era incoherentemente estúpida, para el caso. – **¡Simplemente no, no voy a dormir** _ **contigo**_ **, en la** _ **misma**_ **cama, simplemente no, Lavi, no!**

– **¡No le encuentro lo malo!** **Además, no quiero que Timcanpy** **me odie...**

– **¡Está todo mal! Y que Tim te odie es tu culpa.** – Tim se giró molesto, aún guardándole recelo por lo de esta tarde. Respiré analizándolo bien, no parecía querer entrar en razón, es más, daba la sensación de haber perdido un tornillo, e intenté calmarme también. Lo miré, él estaba sentado en mi cama tal y como la noche anterior, y _eso_ no me traía un decente recuerdo a la cabeza, lo cual reafirmaba porque Lavi estaba tan mal. – **Lavi, ponte un poco en serio, aunque sea solo por una vez.** – Se cruzó de brazos con la mirada en el limbo.

– **¿Te puedo...?**

– **No.**

– **¿Y si..?**

– **No.**

– **Jmh...** – Entrecerró los ojos, siempre hacía eso cuando maquinaba cosas extrañas en su cabeza a las cual era mejor no preguntar. Si dijera que lo peor de todo esto es que su manera de discutir conmigo me parecía tan tierna que llevaba las de perder... como cuando una animalito te pide con sus ojos un trozo de tu comida... Y ya saben que para mi la comida es sagrada. – **Está bien, no tienes porqué estar asustado... no es como si tuviera alguna intención secreta o algo así, seguramente te has dado cuenta que a mi no me atraen las bananas.** – Y comenzó a reírse como un idiota sintiéndose el tipo "más graciosillo del mundo"

Mantuve un pequeño tic en el ojo. – **Otra vez... ¡No estoy asustado!** – De verdad que ahora entiendo a la perfección por qué muchos sienten frustración con Lavi a tal grado de querer golpearlo. Me sentí un poco vacilado, así que le contesté siguiéndole la corriente a ver si se asustaba un poco. – **Muy bien, tú no ¿pero y qué tal si soy** _ **yo**_ **el que te hace algo a ti en la noche?**

Se llevó la mano a la boca en una reacción exagerada. – **¡Oh...! ¿en serio? ¿Y qué me haría usted, señor Walker? -** Me sonrojé entre avergonzado y enfadado porque no esperaba esa reacción aun si era evidente, soy un idiota.

– **¡Qué te importa!**

– **Me importa, obvio, se trata de mi castidad.** – Bien, lo único que acabo de hacer es alimentar su ego narcisista que florece cada vez que está cerca de cualquier chica.

– **¡O-olvida lo que acabo de decir! No pienso dormir contigo.** – Tomé mi almohada dispuesto a emigrar a un lugar muy lejos de aquí.

– **¡Moyashi espera!** – Me tomó de la ropa jalándome hacia atrás, tuve que trastabillar para no perder el equilibrio, lo miré de soslayo en la postura comprometida que había tomado para poder retenerme a tiempo, en cuatro al borde de la cama. Me maldije por el acelerón que tomó mi corazón otra vez, llenándome de insanos pensamientos dudando un poco de mi propia estabilidad, menos aún si la ropa que suele usar Lavi, con esos cuellos tan abiertos - incluso en pleno invierno - que dejaban poco a la imaginación se veían el doble de provocadores desde esta perspectiva, y luego estaba aun ese mordisco mío. – **No fue tan malo ¿verdad? Quiero decir... ambos pudimos dormir bien ¿verdad?** – Definitivamente no podía aclararle que la erección que tuve en la mañana no fue la única. Tragué saliva, porque él continuaba hablando lindo. – **Ya sé que es una locura, pero no es como si vayamos a dormir abrazaditos el uno al lado de otro... solo sé que ¡funcionó! ¿no? En todo caso... quién me va a asegurar que no te levantarás a horas intempestivas de la noche para arrasar con la comida escondida cutremente** **bajo el concepto colchón, o que no te agitaras en la cama hasta el punto que la misma niña del exorcista podría envidiar...**

– **¡Vale ya lo entendí!**

Lavo se rió con suavidad ante mi cara de circunstancias. – **Hacer que duermas bien es lo único que ahora importa. No me arrepiento de haberte tomado por banda... de hecho, creo podría volver ha hacerlo, una y otra vez.** – Sonaba tan sensato... esbozando una una sonrisa tan sensual. – **Yo confío en ti ¿tú confías en mí?**

– **Lavi...** – Cada palabra, cada gesto... a diferencia del estado desesperante de antes, al borde de querer tirarlo por la ventana ahora solo me robaba el aliento.

Lavi es increíble... eso pensé.

 **\- Esta bien si me dices que no. -** Me soltó sentándose correctamente en la cama, bajando la cabeza apenado. **\- Lo entenderé...**

– **Lavi... yo...** – ¿Qué hago? mi corazón está latiendo tan acelerado, me ganas de decirle que sí, es más, tenía ganas de mimarlo como un cachorrito. Me quedé en silencio aun si me miraba esperando alguna respuesta.

– **Pero si me dices que no, no me quedará más remedio que volver a atarte.** – Se levantó de golpe con una sombra cubriendo su rostro y una mirada siniestra mientras sostenía entre sus manos la susodicha corbata con la cual antes me había maniatado.

– **¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ALÉJATE DE MI PSICÓPATA!** – Le arrogué al pobre Tim y la toalla que le dieron de lleno en la cara. Se lo quitó con una venita en la frente, iba REALMENTE en serio con eso de dormir juntos. Socorro.

– **¡MOYASHI, NO HUYAS!**

– **¡NO!** – Todo fue tan rápido después, tropecé con uno de esos tanto libros desparramado por el suelo y pensé que él se lanzaría encima de mi cual luchador libre, así que ya que ni Timcampy ni la triste toalla fueron afectivos, tomé el mismo libro que me lanzó al suelo y se lo aventé también, a ver si de una vez comprendía que yo también iba muy en serio con de no querer estar demasiado cerca de él, estaba vez lo esquivó pero con ese poco de tiempo que conseguí ganar volví a levantarme, ni loco quería perder lo que me quedaba de dignidad ahí mismo, suficiente había sido hasta ahora. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar el pomo, la puerta se abrió sola -bendita puerta adivina - solo que la persona que se asomo a ella no era de muy grata bienvenida.

– **¿¡POR QUÉ COÑO GRITAIS!? -** Era Kanda, por supuesto, con un cabreo monumental -como siempre- pero esta vez multiplicado por dos, lo cual podía llegar a ser peligroso... , y no me extraña que con todo el jaleo que habíamos armado haya salido de ese agujero negro que tiene por habitación llena de intimidantes Katanas en la pared, hasta aquí uno se pregunta cuan legal era la política de Black Order para dejar a sus alumnos portar armas perfectas para el homicidio, desde luego el dinero debía mover montañas. A mi cuerpo y cerebro no se le había ocurrido momento más oportuno de paralizarse, aunque solo sea por un segundo que duró replantearme como de dura sería mi vida si esa estúpida conversación, compuesta de revelaciones no gratas como mi identidad sexual y un largo de etcétera, había atravesado esas paredes de papel, convirtiéndose en información pública. Todo eso, repito, pensé en ese aquel segundo que pareció un minuto en mis recuerdos, todo ocurrió muy rápido mientras intentaba cruzar la puerta con Lavi detrás de mi, avisándole apresurado a Kanda que me retuviera mientras escapaba. Kanda Yu con cara de tener un palo metido por el... levantó su puño en dirección a mi cara y todo se volvió oscuro.

.

.

.

Estaba demasiado adolorido y mareado por el fuerte olor a hierro para ser consciente de lo patético que era la situación. Poco a poco fui percibiendo unas voces, era tan molesto como la sensación de que me habían desplazado el tabique nasal hacia un lado de forma poco decorosa, mientras un sabor metálico se había instalado en mi boca escurriéndose por mi garganta, me obligó a despertarme, muy encontrar de mi voluntad.

– **¡Pero Yu... No tenías porqué golpearlo en la cara!**

– **Ch. Tú me dijiste que lo detenga y eso hice** _ **conejo**_ **estúpido**.

– **Podrías haber utilizado un método más ortodoxo..**

– **¿Qué mierda es "ortodoxo"? ¡A mi no me hables con raras!** – Lavi suspiró. Cierto, la inteligencia en Kanda no era su fuerte, aunque tampoco, lo que más me chirriaba era el mismo hecho de que Lavi fuera capaz de emplear la palabra "ortodoxo" cuando él mismo hablaba sobre "atar" a las personas como si fuera pan de cada día. Con este lúcido pensamiento en mente y el terrible olor a hierro atorándose por toda mis cosas nasales preferí dormir para siempre. En cambio, parpadeé un par de veces asimilando la luz de la lámpara, dislumbrado el escenario en el cual estaba presente. – **¿Pero qué ha...?** – La pregunta quedó medias, flotando en aire mientras asimilaba un par ideas más como el hecho estar con mi cabeza en el regazo de Lavi, mientras sujetaba el hielo contra mi cara. ¿Cuánto rato llevaba así? Con más razón intenté incorporarme, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

– **¡Allen!** – Exclamó Alma preocupado quién se hallaba a mi lado, poniendo ambas contra mis hombro para que volviera a tumbarme. En cambio no pude desviar la mirada llena de odio sobre ese infeliz de Kanda que posaba contra el marco de la puerta tan tranquilo e indiferente.

– **Ch, menudo debilucho, caer por un simple golpecito.** – Murmuró mirándome por encima del hombro.

– **¡Bakanda, desgraciado... Te voy a partir las piernas!** – Mientras mi paciencia rebosaba su límite, formé una de mis sonrisas más macabras para nada dispuesto a que entre todo los idiotas que tuve el honor de conocer a lo largo de mi vida, sea Kanda quien me pisoteé. Por el rabillo de ojo me pareció percibir a Lavi y Alma pálidos, uniéndose en abrazo mientras murmuraban "que miedo".

– **Inténtalo si puedes, Moyashi.** – El estúpido Golem de Kanda comenzó a pegarle empujar a Tim en busca de pelea. Tan provocativo como el ridículo de su dueño.

– **¡Es Allen!** – Se puso en postura defensiva cuando dejé el suelo directo a golpearlo hasta desfigurarle esa "bonita" cara y de paso dejarlo calvo y vender a las peluquerías su pelo negro por un buen dinero. Todo esto sin importarme que unos goterones de sangre me bañarse la boca y parte del mentón.

– **¡Allen** **para, te sangra la nariz... !** – Exclamó Lavi interponiéndose entre nosotros, puso una mano contra mi pecho y me suplicó con su mirada verde, por alguna extraña razón no pude contradecirle, por muchas ganas que tuviera de masacrar a Kanda finalmente le eché que para... luego se dirigió a Kanda. – **Yu de verdad te has pasado, no te pido que te disculpes solo déjalo por hoy...**

Kanda lo miró vacilante por un momento, parecía con ganas de más guerra pero solo volvió a chistar molestamente como siempre. – **Paso de perder el tiempo con vosotros...** –Probablemente haya desistido a meterse en problemas debido al riesgo que podría correr su título como capitán de Kendo, o alguna otra cosa por el estilo que implique salir perjudicado, de lo contrario tranquilamente podríamos habernos aniquilado allí mismo. Lo mismo iba para mí.

Alma suspiró aliviado. – **Pensé que iba romperte también a ti la nariz, Lavi...**

– **Ganas no le faltaron.** – Se rió como si no pasara nada, cuando era él quien más aletargado estaba por la pelea. Invitó amablemente a Alma - lo regañaba por haberme molestado y me decía que cualquier cosas era todo oído desde la otra habitación - literal - mientras tanto me limpié la nariz como pude sintiéndome ridículo por perder nuevamente ante las provocaciones de Kanda.

No quería que las cosas acabarán de esa manera, me sentía demasiado incómodo ante la presencia de Lavi, pero si había algo que había aprendido durante todo ese tiempo de convivencia con él, era que lo mejor era simplemente dejarse llevar por lo que ocurriera. Y no pensar demasiado, no buscar un porqué... Al fin al cabo, era como si Lavi estuviera dispuesto a aceptarme mejor de lo que yo pudiera tomarme a mi mismo. Esa forma de tomarlo todo con humor para apaciguar la tensión en el ambiente era en cierta forma admirable. No entendía porque, a pesar de todo, a pesar de estar aún nervioso podía respirar tranquilidad y comodidad por su parte.

Estaba claro, Lavi había bajado sus barreras, el problema era si yo estaba dispuesto a dejarlo cruzar esa línea, la única persona en ese puesto había sido Mana y ni él había sido tan bueno a la hora de intentar cavar en mi interior.

Sí, Lavi parecía tener una hazaña magnífica.

Después de disculparse una y otra vez en nombre de ese idiota del flequillo recto, Alma se despidió. Y el silencio envolvió el cuarto. Me senté en la cama, haciendo un bollo con todas las mantas y las sábanas para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto visual incómodo, de paso también encontré a Tim enredado entre la mismas... tampoco parecía ser su día, secuestrado y arrojado como arma defensiva. Me puse ansioso al no escuchar ni un sonido, no había ni un solo movimiento de su parte lo cual me extrañó de sobre manera, incluso me vi tentado de asomar la cabeza para espiarlo un poco cuando apagó las luces, hasta que al fin habló tomándome de desprovisto. – **Moyashi ¿estas bien?**

– **Es A-**

Otra vez, me interrumpí al sentir las palmaditas de su mano sobre mi cabeza. Fue un tonto sobresalto. – **Hablamos mañana, si quieres.** – Eso fue muy... empático ¿desde cuando respetaba la privacidad de los demás? Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa contradicción en su forma de ser, no tenía porque preocuparse por mi, ni hablar de forma suave, tan amablemente...

Podría traer nefastas consecuencias para mi corazón, soy tan débil ante las personas que se comportan dulcemente conmigo... Como Mana, o como Tiky Mikk.

– **¡Lavi... !** – Me destapé la cabeza, para encontrarlo hundiéndose en su propia cama, dándome la espalda. Él giró su cabeza a la espera de lo que tenga que decir. – **Tú...** – Otra vez, no me salía exactamente las palabras, no quería sonar tímido ni asustado, era mucho más que eso. – **¿Hablabas en serio?**

Lavi mantuvo su rostro serio, sin interrupciones, sin risitas burlescas, solo pendiente a mí y lo que tenía que decir ¿sería muy tarde volver a ello, una vez más? – **Sobre lo de dormir... juntos. ¿Hablabas en serio?**

– **Si te dijera que sí ¿Que harías? -** Fruncí mi labios hacia abajo, por el inevitable sonrojo en mis mejillas e intentando mandar a callar mi corazón traicionero. Espero haber girado a tiempo la cabeza para que Lavi no se diera cuenta otra vez... De todas está debilidad de mi persona. – **Cuando es obvio que lo detestas... No debí haber insistido tanto, lo siento.**

 **\- ¡No lo detesto!** – Le interrumpí, no pude regular mi voz que impactó a Lavi. – **No lo detesto... solo... no entiendo porque precisamente tú llegaría tan lejos como para dormir en la misma cama conmigo. Eso es tan idiota.**

– **¡Jajajaja...!**

– **¡No te rías, estoy hablando en serio!**

– **Panda siempre me ha dicho que no soy racional, que actuó antes de pensar... Supongo que tiene razón. -** Mientras hablaba, posó la cabeza sobre su mano y me dedicó una muy dulce sonrisa la cual no pude dejar de admirar por buen largo rato perdiendo toda noción del tiempo. – **Si me preguntas... No lo sé, pero me gustaría volver reír contigo, sin preocupaciones.**

– **...** – Eso último no lo esperaba... Un cálido calor invadió todo mi pecho, poco a poco fui aterrizando mi cabeza sobre la almohada cerrando con fuerza los ojos intentando calmar mi sentir aún con las rodillas hincadas en el colchón. Pensando por ejemplo, cada vez que Cross me quemaba con su cigarrillo como si fuera otra gracia cualquiera, el mismo disgusto me ayudó a recuperar la compostura... Aunque los efectos no durarían mucho gracias a que Lavi era muy ocurrente todo lo que hacía, sus efectos volvería a enardecerme. – **Qué raro eres...**

– **¿Tan raro soy?**

– **El chico más raro y tonto que jamás haya conocido...**

– **Gracias.**

– **No era un cumplido.** – Cerré los ojos mientras hablaba con voz tranquila, se sentía bien escuchar su voz tan alegra y calmada también. No sé en qué momento tomó la libre invitación, pero cuando sentí un tirón de mis mantas un pequeño aire que entraba por atrás me di cuenta que Lavi había irrumpido bajo las mantas. – **¿Qué es esto, una cueva?**

– **¡N-nadie te dijo que podías entrar!** – Me giré tan pronto como pude para encontrarlo, mirando el lugar con un brillo muy característico en sus ojos, con la misma ilusión que tienen los niños al jugar. Una curiosidad de querer explorar terrenos nuevos.

– **¿A no...? ¿Acaso es tu fortaleza...?**

– **...** – Le miré con cara de circustancias.

– **Tu fortaleza... Gay.** – Se rió tan pronto como tomé una almohada e intenté asfixiarlo sin contemplaciones. Mierda, ni si quiera se como sigue vivo después de jugar tanto a su suerte como lo hacía con Kanda.

– **¡Deja de bromear con ello!** – Y se reía soltando torpes y nada serias disculpas, como si pudiera salvarlo.

– **¡Moyashi! -** Tomó de mis muñecas manteniéndolas en alto y la almohada cayó. Ahora, bajo estas sábanas y colchas, solo teunemente iluminados por la luna, intercambiando respiraciones tibias exaltadas por la boca debido a los bruscos movimientos de pelea pude entender al fin qué era aquello que exaltaba tanto de Lavi y no, no tenía nada que ver con lo impertinente era - aunque si influía un poco la gran mayoría de las partes - se trataba de su rostro...

Sí, su rostro me atraía exageradamente, y su cuerpo era... Sus pestañas, las pecas, su pelo rojizo, el tacto de su piel, su personalidad tan juguetona - y molesta, pero solo a un nivel infantil podría añadir- y... No sé, pensé que Lavi era un ser de otro mundo, puesto que no había vocablo humano para describir la inmensidad de su persona. Quería... besarlo.

¿Qué clase de _ser_ , de destino cruel era capaz de introducir a dos chicos bajo las sábanas, y no esperar a que pase nada? Desde luego, era malvado, pero no podía culparlo en lo absoluto. Pensar en eso me mantenía cuerdo, me retenía de simplemente acercar mis labios para apoderarme de los de mi compañero de cuarto. No, no podía besar a Lavi Bookman.

Tampoco debía ser de este mundo la fuerza misteriosa que lo llevó a soltarme de forma suave, y lo atrajo a entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, seguramente ni él entendía la totalidad de ese acto, pero estaba ahí, sosteniéndome con firmeza.

– **¿Qué estás...** – Susurré en voz baja, desviando los ojos hacia abajo allí donde acababa mi piel y comenzaba la suya. Definitivamente tenía que haberme matado a golpes con Kanda. – **...haciendo?**

– **No sé.** – Contestó tan tranquilo, parecía estar pensando en otra cosa. – **Tus manos están muy frías...**

– **Y las tuyas son cálidas...** – Se me escapó decir. Por mucho que insistiera en decir que era inecesariamente "blanco", su piel también era pálida, suave, a diferencia de mi mano izquierda rojiza y áspera (1) era un contraste agradable de apreciar. No solo eran las sábanas envolviéndonos, había un pequeña burbuja que ninguno de los dos parecíamos dispuestos a romper. – **No le dirás a nadie... ¿verdad?**

– **¿El qué?** – Preguntó desconcertado, se había entretenido demasiado en medir el largo de nuestros dedos.

– **Ya sabes a qué me refiero... Entonces, yo dormiré contigo ¿vale?** – Sonreí tímido, pero esa clase de tratos algo infantiles parecían ilusionarle de más Lavi, que me miró con su ojo chispeante. Y yo que pensaba que le desagradaría por... ya sabes, Lavi luce como esa clase de persona.

– **¿Y no te levantarás y no comerás en medio de la...?**

– **¡Sí!** – Le interrumpí, pensándolo bien, todo este tiempo Lavi estuvo tan al tanto de todo lo que hacía que me sentí expiado y también idiota por dejarme tan expuesto. En parte es mi culpa, así que cargaré con la responsabilidad. – **¡Todo eso, deja de decirlo en alto!**

– **Bien.** – Sonrió picaresco.

– **Bien...** – Suspiré.

– **Entonces, esto será nuestro secreto ¿verdad?** – En algún momento había soltado mis manos, no me había dado cuenta puesto todavía tenía ese cosquilleo tibio.

– **¿Eh...? Sí, técnicamente...** – Por supuesto omitía a mi familia, a todo mi antiguo colegio, a aquel escándalo que me perseguía. Todo eso.

– **¡Eso es tan genial!** – Apretó más mis manos ilusionado, y yo no para de sorprenderme cada vez con cada nueva expresión que él me mostraba, era obvia mi rostro de desconcierto y se apresuró a aclararlo. – **Es que amo los secretos.**

– **¿Eres un crío...?** – Arqueé una ceja.

Lavi hizo un puchero con la boca por mi comentario y solté una risotada, también era posible molestarlo, y se veía adorable.

– **Pero eso te gusta más ¿verdad? Lo noto. -** La sonrisa que me dedicó y la dulzura de su mirada comenzaron a acelerar de nuevo mi corazón ¡Cómo podía decir esas cosas! quería llorar, quería tirarme encima de él y gritarle que para de ser de repente tan dulce conmigo, tan confidencial y amistoso. No estaba para nada acostumbrado, no quería acostumbrarme a eso... Es imposible compararlo con lo bien que me llevaba con Lenalee o las muestras de afecto de Alma. **\- Este es el caparazón de Allen, y solo yo he entrado en el. -** Señaló las mantas y sábanas creando el espacio justo para los dos.

Nada podía igualar a como me encontraba con Lavi, si seguía así...Si seguí pronunciando mi nombre... acabaría perdida entre enamorado de él.

Eso no podía ser bueno.

Y ahora mismo estaba deseando que aquellas misma manos acariciaran mi cabello de la misma forma que había hecho la primera vez, cuando buscabas respuestas a sus escasos -y fantasiosos - conocimientos sobre la gente albina. – **¿Por qué estás tan sonrojado? Incluso hasta tus orejas.** – Tuvo todo el descaro de decir aquello y aproveché para destapar nos desarmando ese pequeño refugio. El brusco movimiento despeinó nuestros cabellos.

– **¡Ha-hace calor!**

– **Yo diría que hace frío.**

– **¡Vale, ya duérmete! -** Puse de golpe la almohada en su sitio, todo sudado.

– **Je, je... No hace falta que sientas vergüenza conmigo Moyashi, o me mal acostumbraré a molestarte.** – Se acurrucó a mi lado, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada compartida. **\- ¿Quieres que te de un besito de buenas noches?**

 **\- ¡Qué te duermas!**

La cama parecía grande aún para los dos mientras nos separaba un espacio de un palmo entre los dos. Era irritante y correcto. En menos de un minuto Lavi se quedó frito, no sin antes asegurarse de que no me movería reteniendo con fuerza uno de mis brazos, suspiré y... Sonreí.

.

.

Notas finales:

 **(1)** Seh, aquí Allen tiene su brazo rojo de inocencia, pero no pienso darle explicación -porque ya me gasté todas las ideas en un fic anterior mío :v - así que tomenlo como si fuera un lunar o algo así, lo mismo con el pentaculo en su cara.

No sé qué decir, estoy tan contenta con los avances y lo cursi de este capítulo, no soy yo, el Lavi quien siempre me sale cursi, pero ya saben que él es multifacético XD además esto Laven, tiene que tener su lado empalagoso 3

Allen, deja de encontrarle sentido a Lavi y sus contradicciones, y mejor ahórrate esa energía para otra cosa ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

.

.

.

 **Bonus** **chorra:**

 **Patito:** \- Lavi ¿tú que haces con una corbata? Porque no te veo de la clase de persona que no la use para otra cosa que no sea...

 **Lavi:** \- No pienso responder a esa pregunta si no es en presencia de mi abogado :v

 **Patito:** \- Pero si tú no tienes abogado ¬¬

 **Lavi:** \- Oh ¬¬ muy bien, Yu sabe la respuesta! ¿verdad que sí Yu?- Le toma del mentón y el otro le aparta con desagrado.

 **Kanda:** \- ¿Qué mierda insinuas conejo? Y como vuelvas a llamarme por-

 **Lavi:** \- "Y como vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre te corto en dos con mi Mugen" - Repitió en tono burlón. - Sí, sí Yu, ya me sé esa respuesta de memoria, además que no te hagas el desentendido porque tú sabes bien lo que hemos hecho con esa corbata - Levanta las cejas repetidas veces y Kanda se levanta de la mesa deseinvanando a Mugen.

 **Kanda:** \- Vas a morir.

Mientras Kanda perseguía a un conejo Lavi especializado en esquivar su Katana al filo de su vida, la autora y Moyashi-chan habrían un paquete de papas contemplando entretenidos la escena.

.

.

.

¿Papitas?


	10. Polvo de estrellas

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="0d89c97888f1889eeeef83c1320bb43c"em"Somos polvo de estrellas"/em strongCarl Sagan/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709"strong /strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="0bc5083eb3f9dc66f5369cb642b7a32a"Es difícil abrirse a alguien más, eso lo sabía... por eso, intentaba con todas mis fuerzas que Lavi no llegara hasta donde estoy. Que no llegara, que no entrara.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="81361aee6e3466cf3bba4adcb6bc68f1"Pero aquí está./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804"strong Capítulo 10- Polvo de estrellas. /strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8"strong /strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="454e654a58ba259209dbb040048c4093"Lavi resopló más fuerte, con la clara intención de hacerse oír./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="2dcec5c377204052b044fe0b4dc41131"Yo sólo lo ignoré de la misma manera en la cual me había visto obligado a actuar hasta ahora, fingiendo que no me importaba nada, cosa que no era del todo mentira. No cabía duda que el mismo hecho que Lavi esté demostrando una pequeña muestra de interés por algo era por menos novedoso, porque ya saben, Lavi se trata de esa clase de persona que utiliza su sonrisa encantadora para burlarse de los demás, disfrutando remarcar cualquier mínimo error para destacar su imagen pedante, y resfregarlo una y otra vez en tu cara... Diciéndolo así, suena mucho pero de lo que es en realidad... pero lo es. Por mucho que esa una actitud que solo use con la gente que entra dentro de su circule confianza... no puede ser suficiente excusa para terminar siendo tan molesto. Como por ejemplo, esa horrible manía que había adquirido últimamente de hacer alusión a mi lado gay para lo que sea, en el contexto que sea... y mientras más público tenga mejor. Todas esas cosas me enfadaban de él y me hacía querer golpearlo. Era cierto que no había revelado a nadie mi orientación sexual, lo cual agradecía encarecidamente... pero parecía ser su chiste favorito a la hora de referirse a mi persona, como si fuera la única cosa que me definiera ahora. "Allen, el chico que es gay". No le importaba nada. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="69f2024d66152aa07001350a7a79086f"Por lo tanto, resultaba difícil no saborear esta pequeña victoria, no quiero llamarlo venganza, pero Lavi y su pataleta de niño infantil me hacía creer que la justicia en el mundo existía. Cada vez que Lavi suspiraba y murmuraba por lo bajo quejándose, yo sonreía malévolamente. Él no podía ahora mismo contra mí. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="d6580970dae4314ec88433beff20353d"Volvió a resoplar desde aquella esquina encorvado, dándome por completo la espalda mientras clasificaba los libros que eran para tirar a la basura o para em"No lo estás logrado Lavi, no vamos a detenernos...". /em/strongEra increíble haber encontrado su punto flaco, el talón de aquiles. Existía algo que verdaderamente le importaba... aún si ese algo se tratara de un desproporcionado e inútil cúmulo de hojas amarillentas ácarosas llenas de polvo; sus libros. Todo eso ocupaba una tercia parte de la habitación, quiero decir, no era como si de todas formas tuviéramos un cuarto lo suficientemente grande para compartirlo entre dos personas. Cada vez que entraba una sensación de claustrofobia se apoderaba lentamente de mí, cualquier movimiento en falso ponía en peligro mi vida si cualquiera de esas enormes pilas de libros se caía sobre mi cabeza. La amenaza no solo llegaba a mi, si no también a Timcanpy quien se escondía debajo de mi ropa. También era mi cuarto, también mi cosas estaba allí y no era justo no poder llegar a ellas todo porque Lavi era un desordenado total, escudándose continuamente de ser un chico muy estudioso. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="c05e94b3acf19b6c936be08905a12307"Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el cual Lavi accediera ha hacer limpieza definitiva, a mala gana por supuesto... pero limpieza. Algo es algo, y yo me siento muy feliz del progreso. De no haber sido porque comenzamos a hablarnos de manera más cercana... aquello nunca hubiera sido posible./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="fb8cb8d9cf53c4eafb6881bad465579f"strong— Resopla más fuerte, que no te escucho. —/strong Dije solo para molestarlo un poco más, mientras me quedaba mirando un montón de hojas de papel cuadriculada de lo que parecía ser los restos de una libreta. strong— ¿Apuntes de primero? ¿Para qué rayos quieres esto? Además está pegajoso... — /strongIntenté despegar los dedos agitando la mano, pero las hojas simplemente no querían desprenderse./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="ac17c22ce09a527e38d3426c2fb2c3f4"strong— Eso... —/strong Resopló haciendo memoria, se notaba tan agotado mientras yo lo disfrutaba. strong— Es que una vez Alma me tiró el café encima./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="fb1c16aac5e2030c177f345888448ba6"strong— Bien, a la basura./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="175ea946f5c3fd490974a001dd1cfcf2"strong— ¡No! —/strong Exclamó con horror poniénose de rodillas hacia mi dirección, estirando la mano como si con ello lograra evitar que tirar los difuntos apuntes a la gran bolsa de consorcio. Timcanpy agitó la cola de un lugar al otro. Se veía tan indignado mientras hablaba... que hasta me daba un poco de pena. strong— ¡Con esos apuntes puedo chantajear a los de Primero! ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo se cotizan esas cosas en Black Order! Y no es por presumir... —/strong Se puso la mano en el mentón poniendo obviamente una postura presumida, olvidándoser03; de su enfado, haciéndome cuestionar si de verdad le dolía que tirara sus cosas o era idiota, ahora mismo apuntaba a lo último. strong— Pero mis apuntes son de los mejores, no por nada siempre saco 10 en todos mis exámenes y trabajos prácticos./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="3cde063ebf293e980231e84b413a98af"Me mantuve con el semblante sin emoción de forma indiferente, pero algo estupefacto por dentro asimilando la información. strong— ¿Traficas con los deberes del Instituto?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="58c54471fe68baeeb0ca9676fa3fdef0"strong—Eh, "Traficar" suena un poco fuerte si lo dices así... —/strong Fingió ofensa en su tono de voz sin éxito pues la sonrisa victoriosa lo delataba. strong—pero ya que insistes, solo te diré que me suelen pagar muy bien ¿sabes? — /strongNombrando al dinero intentó seducirme, y estuvo realmente a punto de conseguirlo pero mi sentido de la moral fue más fuerte en esta ocasión aunque luego me arrepentí, en ese momento me felicito por ello, más que nada porque no quería darle ningún poder actualmente a Lavi. Así que inmediatamente rescaté los apuntes de la bolsa, Lavi estaba a punto de cantar victoria cuando rasgué justo por la mitad los apuntes, procurando que no quede nada rescatable. strong— ¡Eres un auténtico demonio Moyashi! — /strongLloriqueó. No quise ser tan cruel, solo quería asegurarme de que Lavi esta vez no iba a salirse con la suya./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="acc138c931bf2534c12de1dcdab970a2"strong— Lo siento. —/strong Dije mientras le daba los restos a Tim para que los devoré. strong— Solo intento evitar que envejezcas con algún síndrome de Diógenes o algo parecido. —/strong Lo escuché decir por lo bajo em"como te encanta dramatizar..."/em o algo parecido, no le di importancia. En su lugar me acerqué para verificar que estaba ejecutando de manera correcta la tarea que le había encomendado. strong— ¿Ya has separado los libros que de verdad quieres conservar?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="c0efadc9cf7058f03275ea32101ac9fb"strong— Sí, esa pila de allí. —/strong Señaló un rincón desbordado de libros, no aparentaban haber sido tocados si quiera para pasarle un trapo por encima para limpiar el polvo. Pestañeé agotado, si me descuidaba aunque sea solo un poco, Lavi volvería ha hacer lo que le daba la gana. Troné un poco mi espalda y ajusté el pañuelo que llevaba anudado a la cabeza dispuesto a revisarlo todo, por si no se le había ocurrido colar algún diccionario inútil o libro destrozado con sospechosa carga emocional. Al parecer, Lavi se percató alzando la mano otra vez en un vago intento de — Oh, venga Moyashi no tienes porque.../strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="e6a5659b8efdbb98d6dda88c1c8f7e30"strong— Es Allen./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="15c88eb7d2d79ec95740095f13cd268d"Afortunadamente no dijo nada más, solo se sentó frente a mí, mirando aburrido como limpiaba y revisaba sus cosas, no entendía mucho sobre libros pero la gran mayoría de aquellos se veían demasiado complicado, con demasiadas páginas y un letra ridículamente pequeña para poder concretar si era bueno o no, alguno de esto podía ser hasta chino y no me daría cuenta, fue cuando un título en cuestión llamó mi atención por encima del resto, simplemente este gritaba ser diferente por su portada sugerente, demasiado... mostrando únicamente el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre de cintura para arriba, con unos marcados pectorales luciendo un perfecto bronceado sobre un fondo desértico y exótico al estilo egipcio, el rostro era recortado por los bordes del mismo ejemplar -ya sea para dar un toque de misterio o porque simplemente no era muy importante - solo apenas mostrando un mentón cuadrado con una barba dejada de unos días, muy parecida a la que siempre Mana. Me di cuenta de mi grave error cuando leí el título. strong— emMi /ememesclavo/emem... sexual./em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="4c82f40435c00c899c9f9add0785daea"Relegando a un segundo plano la expresión de monotonía, Lavi mostró un brillo de vida en su ojo no parchado, de manera muy similar al que componía siempre que algo le parecía malignamente divertido. strong— ¡Oh, sí, es un libro gay!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="82735565ce4b6e7afa1ce11fca81f760"strong— ¿Qué...?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="ca1b9653866a1d682ec404478edcc279"strong— Y además, lo compré para ti Moyashi. — Añadió/strong tan tranquilamente. La cara me ardió y lancé horrorizado el libro como si este quemara. E intentando olvidar aquel pequeño desliz me centré en pensar que definitivamente Lavi No había revisado sus libros por muy obvio que sonase, así que canalicé todo mi enfado en eso. Así que tomé un diccionario inútil de Latin y comencé a golpear su cabeza. strong— Lo vi y me dije ¡esto es perfecto! Gracias por encontrarlo, no sabía donde lo había dejado.../strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="7833c1c0c41eb5b2cc7dfb82a6fd4030"¿Ven? A eso me refería al decir que no podía bajar la guardia en ningún momento, Lavi se había tomado "demasiado" bien el hecho de tener un compañero de cuarto gay. Su humor y su exceso de curiosidad no conocía límites. Hasta me atrevería a decir que él lo había asimilado muchísimo mejor de lo que yo mismo podría haberlo hecho. Ya lo sé, era mucho esperar de él, y aun así guardaba una vaga esperanza de ser escuchado por una vez... en lugar de intentar meterse por todos los medio dentro de mi vida sexual tan escandalosamente. A estas alturas, no sabía cual de las dos cosas podía molestarme más, enfadarse con Lavi carecía ya de sentido como lo que ocurrió esa misma mañana. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="d5eb98b8c85ac8fc086407609d6dd369"Era domingo, el día amaneció con el aire cargado de humedad, el frío incluso se colaba por cada pequeño rincón del mundo, por esa razón, entre sueños, aun sentía el calor cerca de mi espalda, era mucho más fácil así rozar de forma accidental mis pies frío al nuevo ocupa, quien no soportaba que yo no llevara calcetines, y yo simplemente no soportaba llevarlos, la diferencia de opiniones podía finalizar tan fácilmente como invitarlo a salirse de MI pequeña y estrecha cama a lo cual solo hacía oídos sordos. Me veía obligado a alejarme de él cuanto podía, pegándome al borde de la cama... y estaba tan al filo de hecho, que cualquier movimiento en falso podría hacerme caer al suelo... o peor, sobre los libros de Lavi, equivaliendo a una muerte asegurada. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="4851040911e0e90b1d781572b99465e2"Todas eran situaciones de riesgo a las cuales no veía escapatoria, menos en sueños. Y aun así, Lavi se la ingenió durante todo la noche para pegarse más y más a mi lado, olvidando la distancia prudencial que habíamos logrado mantener hasta ahora. Dentro de todo, estaba bien, era un domingo perfecto, libre de clases extras, con suficiente tiempo para poder comer y hacer ejercicio de forma saludable hasta que mi compañero de cuarto pegó los labios a mi oído para decirme algo. No estaba del todo despierto, solo escuché una pequeña parte y eso acompañado con el cosquilleo de su cálido aliento humedecer mi oído provocó que despertara en taquicardia./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="9a3fbacb69a6e5b4b25a303f86d2ac5f"strong— Moyashi, está dura./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="8de4c8ef3fe350fa210978510d961f58"Pegué un salto bien impulsado para aterrizar sobre una de las pocas zonas donde aún se podía caminar sin tener que tropezar con las cosas regadas con cuidado por el suelo, en el trayecto arranqué todas las mantas para cubrirme, eché un vistazo hacia abajo aterrado, donde no pude hallar ninguna erección bajo mis calzoncillos, o algún tipo de suciedad comprometedora... no, de hecho, todo estaba en su lugar, como debía ser. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="c0fc3d0e1382ccd222dabcce4852892d"Una vez más, había sido engañado por la infinita estupidez de Lavi ¿Qué lograba con todo eso? Lo sé, pura diversión... de las que son sádicas por mucho que intente negar lo contrario. No puedo relajarme dos segundo sin que él esté molestándome... y a estas alturas uno se pregunta si hubiera sido mejor para mi haber caído en la habitación de Kanda./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="41f1a60d4f75a197fe0248123fba4139"Dejé caer las mantas al suelo, aun dándole las espalda cuando comenzaron a aflorar las carcajadas. Cerré con fuerza el puño intentando controlarme. Ya lo había tomado por costumbre conjunto con autoproclamarse siempre en presencia de alguien más. strong— Así es, he destronado el lugar de Alma. /strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="a4d88dafec1e840c3e7c14d439180ed2"em"¿Qué?"/em Esa era toda mi expresión el rostro cuando le comentaba a alguien más tan orgulloso de sí mismo, que yo sepa, solo compartíamos las sábanas y... un secreto. No sé si lo hacia parecer así porque quería que alguien más sintiera envidia de lo cerca que estábamos el uno del otro... /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="e7653bed03811fc88fd6d28cb2a027b8"No estaba de acuerdo, Lavi y yo estábamos muy lejos de entendernos mutuamente ahora mismo, de compartir gustos en algo. Yo aun no confiaba totalmente en él... es decir, el que sea gay o no, no debería ser excusa para que él me esté provocando a cada rato, tratando de sacar a relucir mi lado más débil. No sé si estoy exagerando, pero estoy odioso ahora mismo y con la misma irritación lancé una mirada amenazante hacia su dirección, riéndose bajito aun tumbado en la cama desde donde había mirado todo el espectáculo mañanero. Podría haber dicho strongem"¡Lavi, esas bromas no me hacen gracia y lo sabes, discúlpate ahora mismo!"/em/strong pero eso sería gastar saliva en vano, en su lugar salté encima de él para que no escapara, tomando la almohada para estamparla contra su rostro con todas mi fuerzas. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="1cbf776c70795f4b8be4ffc991d90d3e"strong— Quien ríe último... —/strong Esbocé una sonrisa macabra - esa que tanto le temía Lavi - mientras oía a mi víctima retorcerse en búsqueda de oxígeno ¿qué víctima? Era un idiota, disfrutaba avergonzarme, porque claro, como sabía que yo era gay... le dejaba vía libre de actuar como quisiera. Lejos de que Lavi me pareciera atractivo cuando estaba callado, no era mi objeto de deseo en absoluto... o al menos para mi cerebro, porque mi cuerpo solía demostrarme todo lo contrario dejándome en evidencia. No era la primera vez que me ponía duro al sentir a Lavi tan pegado a mí, la gran mayoría de veces había descubierto mis erecciones y en vez de poner un trinchera de lado a lado de la habitación para proteger "su culo" como cualquier chico haría él no, Lavi se metía en mi cama en medio de la noche con la única certidumbre de decir strongem"si dormimos juntos, dormimos mejor"/em. /strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="a8ee2a797046a5b68ce31cde66fd84f8""No toques, porque te vas a quemar" sería la clase de advertencia a la cual Lavi saltaría por alto y Lavi con toda la gracia del mundo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="e02caa39046616dc338da160299aed3f"Después de sus continuas pataleos decidí que ya era suficiente y lo liberé de las garras de la almohada. Pensándolo bien, no quería cargar con una cadáver a mis espaldas. Miré con autosasitfacción como tosía exagerado, en busca de oxígeno. Estaba orgulloso de tomar la justicia por mi mana. strong— Prefiero que me muerdas... coff... coff./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="3a8321e9bd2c817f316150c62b606840"strong— Eres tan tonto, je, je. /strong— La risa que sin querer salió de mis labios me alertó de lo ilógicamente feliz y relajado que me sentía en ese momento. Miré a Lavi como a un cachorrito grande que solo busca juego constante y por un momento olvidé todo los malestares que me acontecían. Me gustaría saber cómo lo logra, crear un sin fin de sensaciones precipitadas y contradictorias./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="c3d25e8dd83202a9c6624e7c7a134b66"Porque a lo mejor... aunque sea solo un poquito, con Lavi lograba ser yo mismo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="8297a9d08695d3fb26d061a01b332dd7"strong— ¿Por qué esa sonrisita tan emtímida/em Moyashi? /strongstrong—/strong Me miró aun con la voz áspera, levantando las cejas. Apreté la almohada contra mi pecho sentándome sobre su regazo para recobrar el rostro serio, solo logrando hacer un infantil puchero. Entonces sentí algo suave rozar mis nalgas, pensé al principio que era un trozo de manta que se había colado entre las piernas de Lavi, tontamente intenté apartarlo con mi mano hasta que me di cuenta que al apoyarme era otra cosa. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="87d40b8740373fc136bcd64ee58e5d15"Solo me bastó comprobar con horror como Lavi sonreía — Ups ¿no especifiqué que es la mía la que está dura?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="afcfda07f1459126f73e17b792c4ae6c"strong— ¡No me toques con tu cosa pervertida! /strongstrong—/strong Regresé a asfixiarlo con la almohada. Esta vez intentando matarlo de verdad. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="ebdeefd91756902fe7383a7bb3249fd9"strong— ¡Ey, tú la has tocado sin mi permiso... ah, Allen! /strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="c1461d8517a94ff3ecf30ffae0f7fd36"Últimamente no dejo de bajar la guardia una y otra vez, de manera tan fácil... que de verdad es preocupante. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="9b9d857e00066da25df6f924992546cf" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="aba90e3a4c7ecd6343b4803b4bf6c2a7" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="2aa7086abc2673d8ee1c42ffed974019"Después de ese raro incidente, tenía los cables suficientemente cruzados para que un tonto golpe de uno de los dedos meñiques de mi pies contra uno de los muchos polvorientos libros de Lavi me haga replantear en las horribles condiciones en la que estaba conviviendo. Eso debía acabar de una vez por todas. strong— ¡Espero que no tengas planes para esta tarde, porque pienso tirar todas tus cosas a la basura! —/strongSentencié con una mirada irradiando de odio y una lagrimilla de dolor aflorando por uno de mis ojos, mientras me sujetaba la pierna tirando en el suelo. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="d3a1aa5dc98dfe2b07ed42fdfa96402a"Lavi abrió tanto la boca, los ojos y las cejas, y estuvo así por tanto tiempo que pensé que se quedaría así para siempre, en realidad no estaba muy seguro de que me haya tomado en serio o que siquiera me haya escuchado en un primer lugar, pero después a cualquiera que se topara en la mañana le decía con tedioso tono coqueto... strong— Ey, no puedo quedar esta tarde... ya tengo planes con el Moyashi, ya sabes... los dos solos... toda la tarde. /strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="ecab62cf14262f639a7da8fea188b9b9"strong— Oh, que mal tio. — /strongNo estaba muy seguro de si a la otra persona le preocupase o no la ausencia de Lavi. Era hilarante el cómo quería hacerlo ver como si fuera una cita con una chica. Pero para estas cosas ya había aprendido que lo mejor era ignorarlo, es más, debería haberlo ignorado esta mañana y seguir durmiendo... con o sin erección, solo no sé... era muy temprano y reaccioné así. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="939e11cbf31829cff066f661653b011a"Ahora mismo la idea de poder vender sus cosas porunas cuantas libras en el mercadillo de los domingo era mucho más enriquecedora para mantener ocupada mi mente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="d1d378afe56e50ae7b7808bd75743983"strong— ¿Me puedo apuntar? —/strong Preguntó Alma con inocencia. Estaba intentando convencernos de ir a un campeonato de Kendo que realizaba el viernes que viene, obviamente ir significaba precisamente estar para apoyar a Kanda, y no era algo que me apeteciera. Intentaba evitar contestarle con simples sonrisas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="7e913681525369eb08706f499e2e160e"strong— No, Alma. —/strong Dijo haciendo que de un paso atrás, como si necesitara un pase VIP. Al parecer, nada podía interrumpir su sueño, ni siquiera el mal humo con el cual Kanda nos había puteado desde el otro lado de la pared por armar tanto jaleo. Era lo único que me faltaba, todos salimos al pasillo y tuve que lidiar con la visión de su flequillo recto en la mañana, el dolor del dedo meñique del pie, y la erección de Lavi... quien se ausentó un largo rato en el baño, despidiéndose de todos nosotros - de mí exclusivamente-, tan alegre alegre con la mano como si no pasara nada... y sus cosas no fueran a morir esa misma tarde. strong— Esto es cosa exclusivamente de mía y de Allen./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="1279f1aa34b7157ce048f7fe34025e3c"Alma solo infló los mofletes de forma adorable. Esa clase de expresiones simplemente le pegaban./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="b166327228a3b2ed83c45210893f6af9"strong— ¡ Ah! ¡Una araña! ¡Socorro! —/strong Oí un gran estruendo a mi espalda y un montón de polvo llegó a mi por unos momentos, tosí de forma tosca y miré con una ceja alzada a Lavi arrojado sobre un montón de libros con una expresión aterrorizada, la piel blanca como el papel. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="f47d26b7c3e0402c14c7f0df50a50348"strong— ¿Le tienes miedo a los bichitoss, Lavi? —/strong Sin querer se me escapó una risita al decir aquello./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="b222c9fd1e052cfe57ca152208307e8a"strong—¡No es un "bichito"! ¡es una jodida araña Moyashi, ese "bichito" podría matarte! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Cuatro pares de ojos que te acechan desde las sombras, ocho patas para saltar hacia ti, en cuanto inyecte su veneno en ti... ! —/strong Hizo una representación creíble de estar muriendo, añadiéndole unas gesticulaciones exageradas con onomatopeyas hilarantes, cada cual más estridente que la anterior hasta quedarse completamente tieso. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="538555e4adb6e01766de6ee89d63c97e"strong— Te dije que... esas bolitas blancas eran huevos de arañas. /strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="7d399f9e5b31aff23f62e4090cb7bcd1"strong— ¿¡QUÉ!? —/strong Se puso más pálido todavía. strong— ¿¡CUÁNDO ME DIJISTE ESO!?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="bdd497d59085013f9c48cad43617ea35"strong— El primer día que estuve aquí. —/strong Suspiré poniendo las manos en la cintura. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por recordar en vano./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="0e4982c1e316d5127c148207ff400ffb"strong— ¡No me acuerdo! —/strong No era que no lo recordaba, Lavi tenía una memoria excelente, simplemente no me escuchó, demasiado ocupado en buscar su ropa mientras se paseaba desnudo delante de mí. Fue una excelente recibimiento ahora que lo rememoro.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="b5481b218b43f3602fda7ed11f9f9aad"strong— Vale, que no cunda el pánico ¿dónde está la araña?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="4823168d99b044425e1900cf1c4e9123"strong— ¡ESTÁ AHÍ! —/strong Señaló un hueco entre sus cosas, entrecerré los ojos intentando captar algo en el espacio vacío cuando Lavi volvió a gritar. strong— ¡YA NO ESTÁ! —/strong Pronto, Lavi se teletransportó a mi lado solo para zarandearme. strong— ¡SE ACABÓ MOYASHI, VAMOS A MORIR! ¡Quiero decirte que siento tanto haber sido tan malo desde el principio, nunca encontraré una amistad tan bonita como la tuya...! —/strong Y mientras seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido, me quedé atento mirando el entorno, simplemente removí el libro encontrando al indefenso insecto huyendo de los gritos de Lavi, de un rápido movimiento la aplasté con el mismo libro y luego levanté el cadáver para que pudiera verlo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="53d830337e97caf56204f271a9ed6a5e"strong— ¿Ves? Ya está./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="3292cba478cf13eef84c4daf79b259d8"strong— ¿¡Cómo pudiste matarla con mi libro de Historia!? —/strong Me dijo con voz de reproche, dando un respingo hacia atrás sin querer mirar directamente la araña aplastada con todas sus patas cruzadas. Suspiré divertido./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="20fc5eea98d109a3d106a6ca118c99fe"strong— Por si no lo sabías, todos tus libros son un criadero de arañas. —/strong No tenía respuesta, me miró buscando la broma, obviamente no la encontró, se le veía tan perturbado por ese hecho que hasta me dio algo de pena, y quise reconfortarlo dándole un apretón de hombro, pero como realmente no se lo merecía, solo me tumbé contra el borde de la cama, admirando todo lo que habíamos logrado quitar y limpiar. Quedaba demasiado por hacer... definitivamente no lograríamos hacerlo todo para hoy. strong— Vale, tomemos un descanso... Por favor Lavi, deja de buscar picaduras asquerosas./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="d929d89a1f9124a82d91bba35e71d4d5"Me enseñó su móvil con una rápido búsqueda de emgoogle/em un montón de imágenes de arañas y picaduras mortales./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="e5a8deb03d3ac5b74e5ad1c2938c1c0e"strong— ¡Ves Moyashi cómo tengo razón, esto es lo que podría pasarte a ti o a mí! Menos mal que estamos vivos de milagro./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="e77b8afce18c4bea771d4522122a05d3"strong— ¿Y qué propones, que quememos todos tus libros?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="37bc9c20120b977339f0959cd468d841"strong— ¡Claro que no! ¡Cómo puedes ser tan insensible, Moyashi!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="6a76356ed4692cda075410ae90b8afe0"strong— Es Allen. —/strong Tengo que admitirlo, pero en el fondo lo estaba disfrutando, y no me refería al espectáculo de oir a Lavi chillar como una niña sino a todo en su conjunto, aunque era muy agotador... era agradable pasar tiempo con Lavi, porque me sentía que podía ser yo mismo, y no tenía que andar ocultándome con referencia a mi homosexualidad. Si no me apetecía sonreír no lo hacía, y si una noche tenía pesadillas, Lavi estaba ahí para reconfortarme./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="74cafa42c1b3bcba6b4ccde483c1f271"Apoyé la cabeza contra el colchón descansando, cuando se me da por abrir los ojos veo en la ventana la cara de Alma pegada contra el cristal, de tal manera que sus mofletes y su nariz quedaban deformados por el aplastamiento, tal y como haría un perrito que te pide con los ojo entrar... solo que sin la parte adorable./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="323448c384812a7e27240334a9870fc8"strong— ¡Ah! —/strong Exclamé con un gran respingo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="e62403aba9d45d3ffb7f628b0ef26531"strong— Allen, abre la ventana. —/strong Apenas se escuchó su voz del otro lado del vidrio, fui corriendo y entró como si nada, y yo que creía que estábamos en un segundo piso./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="3b650eed75f9cb904c96049d3f7a6aa8"strong— ¿Qué hacia allí afuera? —/strong Olvidé por completo mi preocupación por el riego de que se rompiera una pierna, cuando levantó una cajita bastante grande del emMc/emem Donalds./em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="b90b3916f32b7432cbcda0f97b8d8f0b"strong— ¡Traigo la merienda!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="e8e616a364fc320c2171ae1314051832"strong— ¡Comida! — /strongSe me hizo la boca agua a la par que me brillaban los ojos. Alma pasó por encima de la ventana y se acurrucó junto a nosotros, al parecer había conseguido un montón de ofertas del Mc Donalds./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="e8e616a364fc320c2171ae1314051832"strong— Escuché mucho ruido desde de afuera ¿qué es lo estáis haciendo? —/strong Habló distrito mientras mientras luchaba con los dientes por abrir un sobresito de mayonesa por la parte "abre fácil"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="e0e5307210b24628014410e7406194f6"strong— Vamos a quedar los libros de Lavi ¿te apuntas?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="51fbdcf093018b282b0351ac2fd1d9fe"strong— Eh. —/strong Exclamó Lavi molesta. strong— Nadie va a quemar ningún libro./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="a9d43ac72ca90f64f00cb75d3edbf4d8"strong— ¡En serio Allen, vas ha quemar los libros de Lavi! —/strong Hablo dirigiéndose hacia mi todo emocionado, ignorando el careto de Lavi./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="da7b33947b1e0552b5c847a5002e1eea"strong— Por supuesto, ya que convivimos gratis el mismo con las arañas, y podríamos morir si no pica una ¿verdad Lavi? —/strong Alcé una ceja en dirección al desastre, utilizando sus temerosos argumentos en su contra/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="066ddfb79cb141bb035fcf15db4a7398"strong— No, yo... —/strong Balbuceó con el rostro contrariado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="3319165971f97abd9f58ca42dce36144"strong— Arañas. — /strongDijo Alma esparciendo la mayonesa sobre sus patatas. strong— Una vez me comí una araña, fue muy divertido./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="0094c80536d2d1fed5a1cd0923c37f13"Puse cara de espanto por primera vez toda la conversación, no quería saber qué parte de eso era verdad o mentira, ni entrar en ningún tipo de detalle, preferí seguir engullendo mir03; segunda hamburguesa. Lavi me apoyó añadiendo strong— Vamos ha hacer de cuenta que no escuchamos eso último. —/strong Mientras apartaba la lechuga y el pepinillo, quedándose solo con el queso y la carne. Me quedé observando aquello con aire distraído, eso era un desperdicio total de comida pensé./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="a5bd94004ca597a4d188cea976d6eec8"strong— Siempre me pregunté — /strongExclamó Alma. strong—Si siempre alardeas de tener memoria fotográfica ¿por qué almacenas tanto libros? —/strong Aquello se fijó como una muy buena pregunta, atrapados por la incógnita miramos de forma atenta a Lavi a la vera de una respuesta, pero solo recibimos un movimiento de ojos en blanco tratándonos como tontos por preguntar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="dd681e2d8cf90fe0e599fd7a29c32234"strong— Nunca podrías entenderlo chicos, vosotros no tocarías un libro ni con un palo. /strongstrong—/strong Se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="4a4507ee5d223ae12452c092ecd1db3f"strong— No te pases. /strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="76b5ce16285419733013898dbb9b4763"strong— Se trata de romanticismo, y no me estoy refiriendo a esa bazofia que te vende emHollywood/em en formato de películas pre-adolescente o cualquier fantasía similar, estoy hablando de ese romanticismo de ir a la tienda y comparar con tu dinero cualquier ejemplar, oler la tinta impresa entre las páginas, sentir su peso, poder llevar el libro a cualquier lugar para que sea tu acompañante, perder constantemente el señalador que te regalan para acabar usando un trozo de papel higiénico, saber que... ante cualquier agobio, puedes perderte entre la lectura, aprender del saber que deja cada novela histórica... /strongstrong—/strong Aun si había empezando a explicar con aire sofisticado, poco a poco, fue sintiendo aquello mismo que decía con el alma, yéndose por las ramas. Me había quedado tan absorto en su peculiar forma de ver las cosas que no me di cuenta que a mi lado Alma se había quedado dormido hasta que Lavi le pegó con el puño el cabeza. De no haber roncado probablemente Lavi hubiera seguido hablando de aquí a la eternidad./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="dc431f77ad5dfa6ef3ffc9df0449b7a1"strong— Joder Lavi es que mira si te enrollas... —/strong Se sobó molesto el golpe. strong— ¿Romántico tú? Pero si cada vez que te veo estas con una chica diferente, aprovechando cualquier despiste para mirarle las tetas. —/strong Obviamente no había escuchado ni la mitad de lo que había dicho Lavi, no lo culpaba por eso... además, siempre conseguía dar en alguna verdad peliaguda de las personas. Sería el talento innato de Alma además de echarle a todo mayonesa./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="34d8818c7ea0d8b4fd34a584a555fdda"strong— ¿Cómo? ¡Me ofendes! —/strong Puso la mano sobre su pecho de forma exagerada, como si le doliera el corazón. strong— Además, eso no tiene nada que ver, claro que puedo ser romántico ¿verdad que sí, Allen?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="ce5bcafe7553e34b427ecde838248ecc"Fue el momento perfecto para atragantarme con mi comida, me había mantenido ajeno a la conversación con éxito hasta ahora./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="9996361cf95d916246d3cf740eae74b7"strong— ¿Qué yo qué?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="11caa9bd8eea23b14c7b0d0f0257cf29"strong— Tú sabes que yo puedo ser un hombre muy romántico./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="62d99f9dfde6be66fbc5c361d99f315e"strong— ¿Por qué yo tendría que saber eso?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="34f77c890e2ad8d52ed54475b57bce09"strong— No me hagas de verdad decirlo. —/strong Comenzó a enumerar con los dedos. strong— Soy atractivo, ideal, comprensivo, soñador, divertido... —/strong Solamente se dedicó a resaltar sus dudosas cualidades, no entiendo cómo con ese falso comportamiento narcisista podía enamorar a las chicas... Como era de suponer, Alma se encogió de hombros levantando las manos con una sonrisa, compadeciéndome de mí./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="f0211e2b72da69e453e2f9e4a0efe374"strong— ¿De quién está hablando? no conozco a nadie así aquí. —/strong Continuaron bromeando/peleando hasta para mi desgracia, ese mismo libro que rebajaba el cuerpo de un muchacho cualquiera a un simple objeto sexual llamó la atención también de Alma, cayendo en la terrible trampa del bochorno. Simplemente entre todo los posibles libros tomó ese con curiosidad y preguntó como cualquier persona inocente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="f073a6af47a3ca6fe74177ddb8c84c38"strong— ¿No lo ves Alma? Es un libro g- —/strong A toda velocidad, y con tal de salvar lo poco de integridad que me quedaba le tapé la boca a Lavi, después rei un poco nervioso, en cambio lo ojos de Alma se agrandaron aun más en curiosidad, creando todo el efecto contrario al que quería, y con razón./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="c247439926967d9a8bfeab4067c05153"strong— ¿Qué ocurre?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="4f87566fa7e2dfbbf5c70b23d711daf8"strong— No nada, solo es un libro raro más del montón. —/strong Mandé una mirada desaprobatoria a Lavi, que decía entre líneas "Lo-prometiste"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="bc9c461083d7f3eb232adad67f30c5ac"strong— Sí, no es nada... solo es una cosa entre el Moyashi y yo ¿verdad?. — /strongMe miró con una sonrisa pícara, fingiendo ser confidencial. Revelar aquello no ayudó en nada a que pasara desapercibido./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="d338a0292f5f30b831324d21da8814ba"strong— ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Qué, qué, qué? Oh, por favor dime Allen. /strongstrong—/strong No se bastó con picar en ello una y otra vez, pasó el brazo rodeándome el cuello, mientras con el puño comenzó a taladrar mi cabeza mientras transcurrían los "Oh, por favor, dime Allen, soy una tumba ¡lo juro!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="cce68657fe59d2b9dc371a0622e7a2ac"Al fin me dejó ir después de un buen rato, la verdad duda porque hubiese mostrado signos de ahorcamiento. Se sentó con la piernas cruzadas, apoyando los mofletes inflados sobre los puños, mantuvo esa postura desplegando un aire de enfado a cinco kilómetros a la redonda. strong— ¡No es justo, vosotros últimamente siempre estáis igual!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="6dbde4482af822dc9c5e7499f273a22c"strong— ¿Igual, cómo? — Preguntó Lavi./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="bc164911d1e31606f20b73021e11d23c"strong— Ya sabes, cómo... —/strong Buscó una palabras mirando sus manos. strong— Con emsecretitos/em, todo el tiempo./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="6c6eb3e46c3db123d035d165bdc93e3a"¿Esa imagen estábamos dando? Desde luego era culpa todo de Lavi... puse cara de fingido sufrimiento. Sonaba muy extraño cuando Alma lo decía así. Lo siguiente no sé si fue mi imaginación, noté a Lavi removerse sobre el sitio algo incómodo, luego se levanto como si tal cosa resaltando sobre todo lo demás. strong— Estoy cansado y sudoroso. Me voy dar una duchita... y a dormir./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="58a231c20004ac1278b51d86cb7dcde0"Cuando dijo eso, en seguida me imaginé a Lavi bajo la regadera, con sus manos enterradas en un perfecta bola de pelo afro hecho de espuma y un rostro de reconfort que muchas veces había tenido la oportunidad de ver porque... sí, Lavi tiene la magnífica habilidad de coincidir los turnos de baños conmigo y molestarme ya sea de paso, también lo hacía con el idiota de Kanda, de verdad... ese chico carece de verguenza ajena. A ver... a veces era divertido, no puedo negarlo. Tragué saliva agitando la cabeza, para suprimir la imagen involuntaria que cada vez me resultara más aterradoramente erótica, e intenta centrar mis pensamiento más en lo que iba a cenar aquella noche. Realmente... estaba en más de un modo hambriento. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="daf23b966daabc5174c93a46ca88cae8"Por si fuera poco, cuando él pasó por mi lado dio unas palmaditas sobre mi cabeza, haciendo de mi caos mental una batalla perdida. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="257142f61a504ac08b24524806d71f02" Se excusó para desaparecer bajo la ducha, alegando que comer le había dado sueño. Se comportó bastante bien ayudándome a limpiar durante toda la tarde, por eso me pareció justo dejarlo libre mientras yo continuaba con la ardua tarea de trasladar las cajas de libros a donde una vez seguramente pertenecieron: la biblioteca, porque la verdad no hallaba otra explicación, y con lo vago que es Lavi no me lo imaginaba trayéndolos desde su casa./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="f534c8a48f993d2619bcc5acdefad3a9"Menos mal que tenía a Alma a mi lado, dispuesto a echarme una mano sin tener que resoplar cada dos por tres. En un principio me tenté a denegar su amable ayuda, no quería que él terminara haciendo todo el trabajo en lugar del tonto que tengo por compañero de cuarto... en cambio, miré mis manos, con restos adheridos de polvo, producto de limpieza y algunas rozaduras que comenzaban a abrirse cada vez más profundas de tanto mover pesadas cajas de aquí para allá, luego contemplé todo lo que aun faltaba por hacer y de repente la ayudara que se presentó de forma tentadora ahora era más bien una necesidad si quería salir vivo el día de hoy./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="e3f6b6606363e5f349a39d7c29c7516e"Alma soltó un grito de guerra solo para levantar una gran pila de libros y se detuvo. strong—¡Un momento! Hoy es domingo, y la biblioteca está cerrada... ¿Dónde se supone que está dejando todas estas cosas? /strongstrong—/strong Le mostré una particular llave gris la cual extraje del bolsillo trasero. strong— ¿Como has conseguido eso? —/strongPreguntó sorprendido de nuestra táctica secreta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="6c85d0c233c155938fb512ed7b2d6ea9"También tomé otra caja con libros quedando los dos igualados. strong— Digamos que... —/strong De tan solo pensarlo me cansaba, arrastrando las palabras al igual que los pies mientras salíamos de los dormitorios. strong— Lavi solía llevarse "demasiado" bien con una de las bibliotecarias. Hace bastante tiempo que consiguió una copia exclusiva... eso es todo. —/strong No se trataba de una anécdota difícil de creer, así mismo era innecesario entrar en detalles como cuando Lavi me lo reveló/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="31dc8d473c5f7137b3e2356273dab89f"strong— ¿Han estado llevando cajas desde los dormitorios hasta el instituto, todo el día? —/strong Eran nada más ni menos que quince minutos andando, con unas libros que pesaban una tonelada... Me di cuenta de lo grave que era el asunto cuando Alma lo subrayó,/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="3a7c6d5c5f29dccef3727a6255c56c6f"strong— Más o menos... —/strong Torcí el labio, con ganas de morder fuertemente a Lavi por hacerme todo esto. No quedaba otra, no podíamos simplemente dejar todas sus ex cosas amontonadas en el pasillo como si se tratara de un vertedero, y menos si Lavi no veía lo malo en ello, cuando se lo comenté a Alma él tampoco lo vio mal, fue el momento justo de preguntarse si yo estaba mal o qué./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="c4cc8e791d71025a3615100a0fd67a3a"strong— ¡Uaaaah! ¡Eres incréible Allen!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="040852cc06d19baa20f586663a6212c9"strong— ¿Por qué?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="6c3199b458762e3ffac70a25bd1f1196"strong— ¡Por todo! Nadie ha llegado tan lejos como para alejar todos sus preciados libros lejos de él./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="ee32c1ceabc1217fbf0cdf228ec56adf"strong— Exageras. —/strong Dije sin tomarle realmente importancia, por el contrario Alma continuó insistiendo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="a535375eb2cfa9fb84d18d11e49e3d61"strong— ¡Hablo en serio! No lo dije antes pero... creo que tienes algo especial tratando con todos, en especial con Lavi. —/strong Lo miré sin entender bien cual era el origen de tanta cautividad de su parte, entendía que Alma tomara cada pequeña cosa con mucho empeño y energía, pero esta vez realmente estaba exagerando. strong— Es como algo mágico... — /strongSuspiró. strong— ¿No lo crees, no crees que pueda ser así?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="c7ccc27e8079e1911ea69daf53e7bf08"Buscó mi apoyo a costa de lo que sea, todo emocionado, solo podía arquear una ceja meditando que era lo más corrector decir sin sonar incompetente. No quería estropear la emotividad de Alma, al fin y al cabo ¿eso era bueno, o malo?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="6dbc17574ad5e2df5bed24baaaf39f7d"strong— No te entiendo. —/strong Afirmé al final, rindiéndose a la idea de poder seguirle el hilo. —strong Solo es una casualidad, cualquiera podría haber hecho lo mismo, supongo./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="a40a912c81af1d38997c8b167e32c431"strong— ¡Es mucho más que eso, Allen! Simplemente haber obtenido ese cariño que Lavi te tiene, en tan poco tiempo... después de lo mal que os llevabais al principio ¿No te parece algo increíble?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="ba88620e08b0f45b62b44998c5f76987""Cariño"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="f0cd859cb1448d27b5f3f419eb423932"Sentí un calambre en la garganta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="d9026e82d5b7f46bdec47c59fbc37a19"Todo el camino se hizo eterno. El crepúsculo comenzó a levantar más fresco en el aire, y la humedad se pegaba a la ropas, no ayudaban a sentirme menos incómodo con aquella extraña conversación, no entendía a donde quería llegar a parar. Cuando vi las grandes rejas de Black Order bordear todo el edificio me sentí un poco más aliviado. Ya estaba anocheciendo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="2f1d9288fa1fe5b43a12e71448e0d81f"La biblioteca en realidad se dividía en dos partes partes independientes, la primera era la sala de estudia la cual consistía en su mayor parte en mesas donde poder trabajar, con su correspondiente parte de recepción y mano los libros más solicitados tales como lecturas obligatorias, bibliográficas, diccionarios y una gran variedad de novedades literarias juveniles adolescentes. Ahí era donde verdaderamente se almacenaban todos los libros, me sorprendió bastante conocer eres dato el cual desconocía, puesto que normalmente yo iba siempre a la otra y me parecía que estaba bien. Es decir, entre las mesa y mesa había una gran estantería con libros proporcionando un fácil acceso a los estudiantes y una intimidad a la hora de hacer los deberes, era un beso en lugar y me pareció excesivo conocer la existencia de otra sala./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="9c2b94dc1bc53b950302cc76c4a74623"Al entrar por primera vez, me sentí pequeño ante la inmensidad de aquello y no habla en sí del espacio puesto que es ese lugar no entraban ni la mitad de mesas que se encontraban en la sala de abajo, más bien, ni siquiera era lugar apto para que se llene hasta lo topes de alumnos cada vez que una fecha de examen se acercaba o había que construir alguna maqueta para un trabajo biología./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="55bd721ee385cdcf76c4ce08067d94a6"No, era algo muy diferente, se trataba de una sala más bien circular, todo las paredes en realidad eran estantería y estantería, de hecho, no había ningún espacio sin aprovechar, era imposible pegar allí cartulinas que advertían sobre drogadicciones o algún tema similar, simplemente no entraba con clima, era la puerta a otro mundo,a otra época. habían incluso unas escaleras de madera antigua que conducían otro piso, con acceso a las estanterías más altas que a sus en vez pendían de escaleras de pie, ligadas al propio mueble, que se desplazaban de un lado a otro. No había ningún lugar inaccesible ni una excusa para no tomar aquellos /Es realmente difícil de explicar, es increíble que después de todo un día de saturación donde solo me había dedicado a clasificar libros viejos, ver más podían llegar a conmoverme. Solo había una ventana, pero esta era alta, como las del comedor, y la luz que se colaba a través del cristal reflejaba las motas de polvo, se sentía tan acogedor/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="c60c59f5d7b4f404846bde1118394e74"Esa lugar existió todo ese tiempo sin que yo lo supiera, era una antigüedad con un valor histórico./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="4667843381b2ee0bddc622921c88b4fc"Supongo que mis expresión facial y corporal fuero mucho más expresivas de lo que quise, de la misma manera que lo fue la satisfacción de Lavi cuando encajó la llave que siempre pendía misteriosa de su cuello a la puerta a ese otro mundo. strong— Increíble ¿verdad? —/strong Susurró, como si aun no quisiera romper esa pequeña magia del silencio, la partículas de polvo revoloteando y brillando./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="8af5e6d2d45c6937083e98ae060737c1"Plasmé esa sensación de inmersión junto a Lavi, aferrando con más fuerzas el borde desgastado de las cajas de cartón que habíamos pedido en el supermercado solo para aquella misión la cual resultó ser aun más revolvedora, y menos tediosa de lo que creí en un principio. Volteé la cabeza para verlo, él también lo hacía a su vez durante poco menos de un minuto, una pequeña eternidad la cual rompió soltando las cosas sobre el suelo, indicando despachar todo allí mismo y que el luego él se encargaría de reponer cada libro en su correspondiente estantería, clasificado por orden alfabético./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="aff96da8d4286f41469e3345cb080829"En el centro de la habitación, había un par de sofás, tapizados con una tela de lineas negras y blancas verticales junto a una mesa ratonera donde pude imaginar a la perfección a Lavi echado allí, con la nariz clavado bajo una lectura placentera. Es más, me atrevo a decir que todo parecía estar hecho a medida para su recatada personalidad, era el escenario perfecto. Dejé la caja sobre una mesa de madera que estaba allí puesta de forma aleatoria, como todo los objetos emkitsch/em que constituían el resto de biblioteca./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="2b1427cc413c54f4a67a2a0e5baf8d58"El comentario simplemente emanó sin medir de mis labios. strong—¿No te hubiera gustado que esta fuera tu habitación? /strongstrong—/strong Entrecerré los ojos sonriendo con sorna. strong— La-vi, Bo-o-k-man... — /strongPaladeé cada sílaba, moví los dedos tocando teclas invisible en el aire, representando cada sonido diferente. strong— ¿Ves? Hasta tu propio nombre lo indica. No debe ser una simple casual ¡jeje! —/strong De igual forma, esperé de su parte otro tipo de contestación graciosa y provocadora, e su lugar se mantuvo un buen rato meditando, con un aire de nostalgia impregnado en cada gesto, y luego me devolvió la mirada con profundidad./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="2f1ce12434f66b8b2089d70a4e2620e7"—strong ¿Tú... crees? — /strongHabló de forma torpe, tan bajito... solo yo quien estaba a unos pasos de él hubiera sido el único en poder oí ía un brillo apenas perceptible, soñador, en su ojo, en sus palabras se denotaba una efímera inocencia./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="fe44355205410bd83c53964f1af78f16"strong— ¡S-sí! —/strong Esa intimidad que se formó entre amos me puso un poco nervioso, era mucho más extraño que el mismo hecho de dormir el uno a lado de otro, e intenté arreglarlo, pero cada palabra o expresión me sabía atrozmente rara. strong— Quiero decir, te pega... ¡tú ya me entiendes!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="9b1b0e45738e2a5cfebfa5013635671f"Por suerte, hacía rato que no me mantenía la mirada, pasaba una hoja tras otra de un libro abierto, con el brazo apoyado en sus piernas cruzadas, y el rostro contra su palma abierta. Respondió con un sonido gutural, y luego se removió otra vez incómodo. strong— Pero entonces tú no... — /strongSu voz se perdió en el aire./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="a4eb113208c1a57d1681a53043e2b6b4"strong— ¿Qué?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="8a8cc614597b3fe25df6eb83fdc682db"strong— No, nada... —/strong Con tranquilidad formó una tenue sonrisa entre sus labios./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="df7a188842f76fdd7f6bb3429d041676"Me dio la sensación de haber estado unos segundos ante un verdadero Lavi, uno muy difícil de conocer al cual tampoco resultaba fácil de comprender. Eso lo tenía claro hasta el momento... Mi cerebro me traicionó trayendo al presente un recuerdo que solo quería enterrar para siempre en el lado vergonzoso de mi vida, aquella vez bajo las sábanas, cuando Lavi lo comparó con las paredes de mi corazón y solo él había logrado atravesarlas... ¿quizás aquello era algo parecido?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="d7bba41ae776bb4c50d3e5a7c6d3fe7b"Estaba ahí, parado en lugar y el momento exacto dentro de aquel enigmático universo que conformaba las estrellas de cada constelación, solo para poder tocar con mis manos de forma tangible el corazón de Lavi./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="e2be93c1a0434e5bbb30c04e110ae490"Y ahora que Alma me dice todo esto... pude considerarlo con aun más claridad. ¿No sería cada libro, un pequeño fragmento de su corazón? ¿Significaba que yo lo estaba desfragmentando aun más, separándolo lejos de él?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="d6e7a14b20dc6418a13f3cb98d3e5595"strong— ¡Ahhhh! ¡Que miedo da el colegio de noche! —/strong Exclamó de forma repentinamente Alma sacándome de mis pensamientos. strong— Oye Allen ¿No te parece emocionante? ¿y si llegamos a ver al fantasma? —/strong Se me erizaron los cabellos de la nuca, mi cara lo decía todo. strong— ¡Nunca has oído hablar el fantasma de Matel! No mereces ser llamado alumno de Black Order./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="8bb3d7a8d9bf461aba96babba4bfb368"Se trataba de un edificio de reliquia antigüedad, construido casi a finales del S XVIII el cual alberga muchas viejas historias entre sus paredes, ahora mismo no me extrañaría que tuviera una leyenda de aquel estilo fantasmagórico completamente absurda e irrisoria. Pero cuando la luz escaseaba en un lugar ahora mismo desolado de la misma masa de alumnos que acompañaba durante de la mañana, cualquier mínimo movimiento o ruido causaba sugestión. strong— La gente habla... de una ex Alumna de hermosos cabellos rubios que murió de manera misteriosa, se pasea por los pasillos, sollozando. —/strong Alma tenía manera de relator, él sabía cuando hacer una pausa misteriosa, cuando hablar más bajo y profundo para darle credibilidad a su relato... o al menos eso fue lo que me pareció, mientras narraba iba unos cuantos pasos adelante de mi, subiendo las escaleras con una fuerza que ya carecía, sentía las piernas y los brazos tan cansados que solo quería acabar de una vez, una historia de miedo no me estaba ayudando a darme fuerzas psicológicamente ni mucho menos. strong— De vez en cuando, algunos asegura oírla cantar una nana, que cada vez se escucha más y más fuerte. —/strong Se adelantó aun más, dejando la caja al filo de la escalera cuando. strong— Allen, si alguna vez lo escuchas, no debes de acercarte porque si no... /strongstrong—/strong Guardó de repente silencio, solo me faltaba un escalón para llegar hasta donde estaba él cuando se volteó hacia mí con la iluminación de su móvil bajo su rostro,creando una expresión tenebrosa. No me inmute, me esperaba algo así, en cambio se escuchó otro grito que pertenecía a la voz de otra mujer, de eso estaba seguro. Alma retrocedió intentando alumbrar la instancia cada vez más oscura con su móvil pero el movimiento brusco y de aquella sombra la cual ogro captar lo tiró al suelo, pensé inmediatamente que aquello estaba atacando a Alma, por lo que sin pensarlo, adelanté los pocos que escalones que no separaban. Fue ahí cuando perdí pie, resbalando hacia atrás con toda la mala suerte de tener el peso de la caja en mi contra aún si la solté de inmediato cuando sentí mi espalda suspenderse en el aire, mis reflejos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos contra la gravedad. strong— Ah. —/strong Vi a Timcanpy surcar con su ágil vuelo por el techo, la última vez que lo vi esta tarde estaba con Lavi. Y ese fue el único pensamiento que acaparó toda mi mente. Me aferré con todas mis fuerzas a ese nombre./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="ac5a041aec23233241fcf6d7e62d7e48"strong— ¡Lavi!/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"sin aire durante unos segundos, y me aferré a aquel brazo que me sujetaba el vientre como pude… casi por instinto más que otra cosa. Giré sobre mi propio eje, y mis pies se quedaron en el aire, pataleé de forma torpe hasta conseguir encontrar suelo firme, fue cuando dejé caer todo el peso de mi espalda contra aquella persona, o lo que fuera que sea. En ningún momento cerré los ojos, los mantuve abierto incluso cuando los libros se precipitaron escaleras abajo, la sola idea de haber sufrido el mismo destino me dejó una sensación de escozor en la nuca… El aleteo de Timcanpy preocupado cerca de mi rostro me despertó del pequeño shock. Seguía aferrado a aquel brazo, quien abrazaba a sus vez contra su propio cuerpo./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Giré la cabeza encontrándome con el rostro de Lavi./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— Ah...h. —/strong Se quejó entre dientes, cerrando los ojos cuando trato de remover su brazo de la barandilla de la cual se estaba sujetando para que no nos caigamos. El tirón entre sus dedos y su hombro había sido demasiado fuerte al parecer. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— Lavi. — /strongDije alarmado, mis piernas no paraban de temblar y fue difícil que me hicieran caso como quería. Me voltee por completo hacia él, pero sin apartar su mano que aun estaba entorno a mi cintura. No podía calmarme de todo, no hasta encontrar mi mirada con la suya… cuando lo logré, me pareció atisbar un sonrojo puro en sus mejillas. Lavi me soltó guardando la respiración (la cual estaba igual de jadeante a la mía) y se dejó caer hasta acabar sentado en los escalones aún sujetándose de la barandilla./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Me agaché a su altura./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— No sé si... —/strong Susurró recogiéndose el cabello alborotado. strong— no sé si esto era lo que yo quería encontrar, pero llegué ha tiempo ¿verdad?/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— ¿Eh? —/strong Parpadeé confuso. No sabía exactamente a que se refería ¿hablaba de la caída? De inmediato localicé todos los libros otra vez machacados contra el suelo, sintiendo algo de pena... por que lleno de bichos o no, era los libros de Lavi. strong— Lo siento. — /strongDije con tristeza, mi voz se vio tapada en seguida por Alma/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— ¡Lavi! ¡Estas bien! —/strong Me desplazó un poco del lugar./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong— Je, lo estoy. — /strongSonrió mintiendo fatal, era obvio las ganas con las que se contenía de sostener su propio hombro, probablemente el fuerte tirón se lo había doblado. — Creo que deberían de preocuparse más por Miranda. — Señaló con el dedo hacia arriba./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongem¿Miranda?/em/strong Parpadeé por segunda vez y me di cuenta de la identidad de la sobra. ¡Miranda!/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"De pronto las luces se encendieron, al fin pude reconocer a la susodicha sombra como a Miranda que sollozaba temblorosa en un rincón, probablemente el doble de asustada que todos nosotros debido a su naturaleza algo histérica. Miranda estaba segura de tener la culpa de todo. Al parecer, había acudido a este lugar al escuchar nuestras voces, antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba tan asustada de preguntar "quién andaba ahí", o siquiera de encender las luces... que el grito que emitió Alma terminó de empeorar la situación para — ¡Lo siento mucho, acabaré ahora con mi vida para no volver a molestarlos nunca más! —/strong Gritaba mientras se subía a lo alto de una ventana./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lavi estaba tratando de convencer a Miranda para que bajara de la ventana, veía su sonrisa algo nerviosa… y un montón de inseguridades me asaltaron. No le había dado las gracias aún… por haberme salvado de una caída mala, quizás Lavi estaba molesto de mí… aún me cuesta tanto leer entre líneas lo que planea entre manos. En cambio, cuando me vino su nombre a la mente y él se encontraba a ahí, me sentí como… si una parte de mi se completara. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Guardé silencio en todo momento, mi cerebro no podía estar pendiente a la atención que me reclamaba Alma al hablarme, simplemente no podía despegar la mirada de la figura de Lavi y pensar… lo genial que se veía./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="5030fa5e2f82f68997fdb66276590fbd"strong— ¿Allen? —/strong Di un respingo, y volteé a ver a Alma, me pillado observando a Lavi totalmente embobado. Me preguntó con la mirada...strong — E... estoy bien, quizás debería ir a buscar una taza de té para miranda. —/strong Dije señalando la escaleras, y bajé corriendo en dirección a la — ¡Ahora regreso!/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Estaba huyendo… otra vez. No debería, pero no quería volver a encontrarme con la mirada de Lavi, sentía que me debilitaba a cada segundo, y mi corazón no podía bombardear el suficiente oxígeno para todo mi cuerpo. Aún sentía… el mano sujetando mi vientre, rodeando mi cintura y la extraña sensación de protección de su parte./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Eso últimos pensamientos eran tan cursis, que grite negando con la cabeza completamente avergonzado, mientras corría por una zona oscura me pasé de largo de la cocina. Paré en seco intentantando calmarme un poco, y di media vuelta. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="daf2e022c0c1a8c0b85d86046d879f82"La sorpresas no parecía querer acabar ahí cuando al llegar a la cocina donde se supone que no debería haber nadie, la luces también se hallaban encendidas. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="e541c436cf3ab87cc7a97523c51b0cc4"Me paré en la puerta sorprendido, mirando hacia el interior, allí no solo reconocí a la persona que estaba maniobrando en la cocina en un horario para nada público, si no también me dejé embelesar por un atractivo en invasor olor a pastel recién horneado, así que ignoré por un momento su identidad hasta que este habló. -¿Miranda, ya has vuelto? - Volteó hacia mí probablemente esperando verla a ella y se detuvo en seco al percatarse del error, parpadeó confuso./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="e3d00618806065d9afffac301ed3ca73"Ya no me cabía ni una duda de que se trataba del serio y un poco detestado por muchos Jefe de Estudios, Howard Link. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado vistiendo un delantal con volantes, haciendo pasteles, compinchado con Miranda quien tenía las llaves para las puertas y los armarios. strong— ¿Walker? —/strong Me reconoció./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="db551686d7fab67b9526ad94caa94cfa"strong— Ehm... —/strong Me atreví a hablar pero cualquier comentario por mi parte sobraba, estaba seguro... strong— Venía a por... ¿una taza de té? — /strongSolté entre una pequeñas risas cuando uno sonrojo apareció sobre sus mejillas, contraponiéndose con su semblante siempre serio y correcto, pendiente siempre de que todas las normas se cumplan a raja tabla porque "ese es su trabajo", aseguraba. Seguramente no quería que algún alumno descubriera su pasatiempos con la cocina, aunque eso justificaba el porque siempre en sus despacho había algún tipo de dulce casero. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="f89af73ca9f4f471148bf87b374a62ab"strong— ¿Moyashi? Pensé que te habías perdido de camino a la cocina. — /strongEscuché de repente por detrás. Sintiendo un pequeño tirón de la coleta que aun tenia sujeta al cabello. Cuando Lavi también entró a escena se quedó el el doble de sorprendido, sus gesticulaciones fueron aun más — Joder... /strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="f89af73ca9f4f471148bf87b374a62ab"strong /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="ef1c6bff832eae70daeff0f38f1e0ff5"strong-No-puedo-dormir-/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="5a9e00b096dd7df77004010806f934ae"strong /strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="2bb9f886dc3b0ae447f76374cd4dc54e"strong— Eso fue muy cómico. —/strong Dijo contento con su descubrimiento./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="5d2f0075c692b46a52d636761e5aacf7"strong— No creo que debas decirle ahora a todo el mundo que Link cocina pasteles. /strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="a1e443223bb7f558b2b70dfe6d3f1a58"strong— Ok, se ve menos intimidante pero... ¿En serio me vez capaz de algo así? — /strongYa íbamos de regreso hacia donde habíamos dejado a Alma y Miranda esperando. Respecto a Link, él no dijo nada más, nos ofreció un poco del pastel de calabaza que estaba haciendo, el cual estaba delicioso, y nos ayudó a preparar el té indicándonos dónde encontrar las cosas, podría habernos regañado y devuelto de regreso a los dormitorios asegurándonos algún tipo de sanción pero la situación comprometida iba en su contra. En su lugar, Lavi no dejaba de pasear sus sonrisa de triunfo, probablemente sometería a Link después a algún tipo de interrogatorio molesto para saciar su curiosidad, así era él. Lo sé porque lo mismo había estado haciendo conmigo. ¿Cómo hacía para dar en los puntos delicados de las personas?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="a1e443223bb7f558b2b70dfe6d3f1a58" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="c354fbd82ed415f414952683baff94cc"strong— Bueno... no te vez como alguien que se tome muy en serio la cosas. —/strong Suspiré, estaba cansado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="cf960c7bc63e836d073f1af7480f7431"strong— ¿En serio Allen...? —/strong Se detuvo, y me miró. No estaba realmente ofendido. strong— /strongstrongPero yo no le he dicho a nadie que eres gay, y créeme, eso sí que sería muy divertido/strong./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="bf82dd162746591235f542a9d2038453"strong— ¡Para ya, Lavi...! —/strong Dije algo cohibido. Luego me retracté. — Esta bien... lo siento, eso sonó mal de mi parte pero... strong— Balbuceé. —/strong No es justo que siempre esté insinuándolo, es.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="73ea06a32a2360a213d39310ba640af8"strong— ¿Incómodo?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="35acd56c1403e3d1761771d65f86ccdf"strong— Ah... sí... — /strong Hablé en voz demasiado baja. Más que incómodo era intimidante, eso quise añadir. Todo lo que pensaba de él, era incapaz de decírselo a la cara de forma correcta... porque sabía que en el fondo no lo hacía con mala intensión. Eso comenzaba a comprenderlo poco a poco. Más aun, en ese momento recordaba la palabra "cariño" que había utilizado Alma, me desconcertaba más que nunca. Ya no sabía realmente donde estaba el problema ¿era yo, o era Lavi? Estaba compartiendo algo de mí que me incomodaba, me preocupaba y me ponía ansioso, todo esos sentires solo tenía sentido dentro de mi propio mundo, en la cabida de mi propia existencia. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="8f42e4d5a02b524b1f1ee0b707917584"Por eso mismo, que Lavi me mire y piense que lo "sabe todo" lo hace parecer como si no nada de esto significara en realidad nada. Ya es suficiente conmigo mismo intentarlo calmarlo, intentar que no parezca gran cosa... disfrazarlo de tranquilidad y sonrisas para que Lavi venga y lo derrumbe todo abajo.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="c62a5bffdccc76fadf9a0ebdc562a6dd"Miro al cielo y me doy cuenta... de lo pequeño que soy. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="ff64a681b68b1d76ada0b94c7bec50d0"¡Es mi culpa!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="ab0a69992e7a76f2da367cf670fc0f2a"No debería afectarme el que Lavi esté aquí, diga esto o aquello... por el contrario me importa, me importa demasiado todo lo que diga y haga Lavi... no es su culpa, por ser él así de burlón y despreocupado... es la mía./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="a2d7a808d85af2f63e2ae15849eb59a5"strong— ¿Allen, estás enfadado? —/strong Lavi desde mi lado inclinó su cabeza, lo suficiente para poder ascender a mi mirada. No sé que clase de rostro infantil refunfuñado estaba haciendo, pero era lo suficiente para que Lavi exclamara. strong— Oh, lo estás./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="edc55a9d86dc9796485741359704665f"Sí, lo estoy. Estoy ilógicamente enfadado. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="57ca8b0fc979b945f5bb02243137c639"strong— Eres malo. —/strong Mi voz tembló un poco al decir aquello, me di cuenta que aunque era egoísta, me sentía mejor al hacerlo. strong— ¡Sí, eres muy, muy malo Lavi!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="e0e4e58f2c708e4082df0036442bcc5f"strong— ¿Pero porqué? — /strongParpadeó extrañado. strong— ¿Qué he hecho ahora? —/strong Su voz sonaba ridículamente aguda y mierda, ahora mismo solo quería besar esa boca estúpida. Di unos cuantos pasos decisivos, algo amenazantes sin dejar de mirarlo con seriedad, lo suficientemente intimidante para confundirlo. Dio unos cuantos pasos atrás, aproximándose a la ventana abierta por la cual se colaba una brisa nocturna y se colaba con gracia entre sus cabellos desordenados. Estando tan cerca, la diferencia de altura era demasiado evidente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="ed4a9e09652b43af151f23cd54178ee4"strong— Porque siempre estás provocando a todo el mundo. —/strong Soltó una risa cargada de nerviosismo con mi voz amenazante./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="ffe2aa26e87462398bf596bfee8d0779"strong— ¿De verdad? — /strongNo le contesté, era difícil observar que tipo de expresión estaba haciendo su rostro, la luz de la luna recortaba su silueta en una sombra cada vez profunda, tenía que acostumbrar mis ojos a la oscuridad, era bueno en eso en realidad... /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="5ce33f67c575ce8fb2f2c03412be928b"strong— ¿Por qué...? —/strong Fruncí apenado las cejas. strong— ¿Por qué intentas ponerme a prueba a cada rato?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="a2dd4f458466b4089377ae7117b3512b"strong— Ahmmm no lo sé, no estoy muy seguro de si eso es cierto... Moyashi. — /strongHabló aun así despreocupado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="434ef84e6973a2b5e83d76bc34aea1a1"strong— ¡Lo haces! —/strong Cerré los ojos y bajé un poco la cabeza golpeándola ligeramente contra su pecho, ya me daba igual.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="82e9132e7d805a4090f9e80b05181bba"Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, escuchaba su respiración muy cerca de mí, sin hacer ni un solo movimiento./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="a3a6eb73aeccafc625aeaf3d9be90ef9"strong— Es porque... siempre te ves tan inseguro. /strongstrong—/strong Aquello que dijo me sorprendió. A falta de una respuesta Lavi también dudó. strong— No debería haber dicho eso... ¿creo?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="243a8c5a5a1051882b1fb7a38d854cfa"strong— ¡No digas tonterías! —/strong Aferré mi manos a su ropa, me gustaba demasiado estar así, si a Lavi realmente no le importaba yo... Solo será una vez. Solo una, y no lo haré más. Sonreí triste. strong— Aunque desvíe la mirada... estás ahí, en todo momento. Cuando me caí por las escaleras... de repente, joder, no sé que es lo que me asustó más, si el resbalón o de repente que estuvieras ahí, sujetándome por la espalda... ¿no se supone que deberías durmiendo?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="57d77a0ae089bb2b9f37dead18496785"Sola una vez... me aprovecharé de que Lavi siempre esta, con su retaguardia bajada. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="c0db6e2d8300520153d87d034e944aac"Suspiró. strong— Bueno, eso intenté, te lo juro... pero al final, va ha ser cierto eso de que no puedo dormir sin ti./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="6bdacfb6b06bdff0e640a622d0bfdc95"Me quedé descolocado, analicé palabra por palabra lo que había dicho para quedar aun más confuso. strong— Entonces... ya no quiero volver a dormir contigo. —/strong Dije con un puchero. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="44e4881f33b2353af936513ce4c7d4de"De repente, me tomó por la cintura tomándome en volantas para cambiar postura y sentarme en el pequeño marco de la ventana. Lo sabía, sus manos son tan fuertes./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="fc4fe6eb9fbdfb0b38b96ba35538735d"strong— Bien, si insistes... te confesaré una cosa. —/strong Parpadeé, poniendo ambas manos en su muñecas en un acto inconsciente no de apartarlas, más bien reteniéndolas... no lo sé. El sonrió strong— ¿Sabes Allen? Me puse un poco receloso. No quería imaginar que Alma y tú estuvierais solos en la biblioteca, simplemente se me hizo completamente inadmisible... sin darme, cuenta, ya había corrido hasta colegio para impedirlo ¿no es estúpido? —/strong Se estaba riendo de sí mismo. Vi de forma clara su rostro, el brillo en su mirada, lo perfecto eran sus labios cuando se curvaban hacia arriba, con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="550c9a98063db34372d9957b228c66f5"strong— Por... ¿Por qué? /strongstrong—/strong Pregunté en tono inocente. Aunque en el fondo sabía exactamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="422ddf5336cb525aa57963a26a5a4a24"strong—No lo sé, solo... /strongstrong—/strong Desvió un poco la mirada, intentando encontrarle a su vez también la lógica. strong— Me sentí tan bien cuando estábamos ahí, lo dos solos... que solo sucedió así. Bien, ahora sí, puedes reírte de mi todo lo que quieras./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="0091d3d797eb42b829980b4597cc457d"strong— ¿Eh?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="7ae55051117e1681729cef1cd626531a"strong— Estamos a mano ¿no? /strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="37c1c54c6f0928d3bb44da2660ab553e"Lo abracé ocultando mi rostro en su hombro, sorprendiéndolo un poco. Fue otro impulso más entre muchos otros, los cuales me asaltaban cada vez con más frecuencia en presencia de Lavi. Esta vez simplemente me dejé llevar. Lavi creía que su declaración era cuanto menos ridículo, mientras yo pensaba todo lo contrario… con ese abrazo necesitaba demostrarle eso, que pasara lo que pasara, yo nunca que me burlaría de él. El hecho de poder abrirse a lo demás para alguien a quien no está acostumbrado debe de ser una experiencia muy desalentadora./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="fc5141bef26c1e4e50856c7998ed135e"Había una ligera descarga eléctrica en la punta de mis dedos, no desaparecía... enterraba mis manos en su espalda, intentando calmarlo. Una vez más, Lavi tampoco hizo nada por — Oh, vaya... ¿me estás intentando consolar, de alguna forma?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="5cd8fe021a9527cea7491fb5a545643f"strong— Puede ser. —/strong Noté contenida felicidad en mi voz, estaba sonriendo. Me gustaría decirle que estaba bien, no tenía porqué avergonzarse de sentirse un poco celoso de Alma... Esas palabras viniendo de mi serían una vil mentira, pues yo sería el primero en avergonzarme, seguramente porque yo las diría con una idea más romantica. La sonrisa de Lavi en la biblioteca y el polvo brillante flotando por todas partes también era una imagen que quería guardarla en mis preciados recuerdos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="497adb5df80225603eeca172ce1e7631"strongem"Suéltalo"/em/strong Me decía una vocesita. strongem"Suelta a Lavi, estás volviéndote adicto a su idiotez y su dulzura"/em/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Me estoy enamorando lentamente… de esta faceta suya./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="29b4555a208450e6e4bc1959544144bd"strong— ¡Aahh! —/strong Lavi me apartó tan pronto como clavé los dietes en su cuello. Se llevó la mano impresionado a la zona, tocando con la yema de los dedos la superficie marcada. strong— ¡Estas loco! ¿Por qué me has mordido ahora? ¿Acaso eres un vampiro?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="f835f8a4bbc05f093f5499d8cf96536f"strong— Exacto. —/strong Sonreí malévolo. strong— Soy un vampiro, así que ahora también te convertirás en uno. /strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="994818dd57af9484ea3ca78e116c817f"strong— ¡Qué miedo! br /strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="c9546dea3f1643d9779401a2f45047f4"strong /strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="e4a6df1cd1e16821ae7c037b9f6797b2" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="c5359b1c7e883defaba648bb0a90c311"Al final, Lavi comenzó a reirse a carcajadas, mientras apoyaba la frente contra mi hombro, de una manera muy similar a como yo había hecho antes, sin contenerse ni un poco. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="cbf6a9f08301975a84d9232925aa4730"strong— No importa cuan grande sea la biblioteca del mundo, nunca cambiaría la habitación que ahora comparto contigo. /strongstrong—/strong Ahora sí, la imagen era nítida, pude percibir algo de rubor en sus mejillas, quizás era rastros de haber reído tan fuerte... pero ya no estaba tan seguro cuando noté que levemente se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello. No supe que contestarle... simplemente estaba sorprendido, sabía tan dulce como el pastel de calabaza de Link que aun sentí en mi paladar, e intenté no darle importancia de más centrando mi atención en el cielo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="2ba68b49d0e6cdd77e27f2862ff53f6b"Con aquellas palabras desaparecieron todas mis anteriores dudas... si es que quedaban. Pensar en él ya no era tan problemático como lo establecía en un principio, simplemente... él era así, y era genial tal y como era. Cualquier defecto lo hacía ver adorable, y cualquier acción incoherente suya podía tener un significado más profundo, era una clase de valor al cual no podía simplemente calcular. Estaba cada vez más convencido que la comunicación con él era algo que escapaba de este mundo, solo tenía que dejarme llevar... como con cualquier broma sIn gracia que solía hacer Mana. Ahora mismo había una extraño vínculo, entre los dos... donde sobraban las palabras./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="15ee75b268162f37f08b7c641a7d7a7e"En el fondo, estábamos hechos de la misma materia estelar. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="004daeb62a6db948c94f8c02a5f9242c"Ya no importaba quien había llegado antes, si yo hacia Lavi, o Lavi hacia mí, peros una vez me acostumbre a esa invasión, solo le hice un espacio para poder los dos contemplar el cielo sin ninguna preocupación. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="5d544f7dcf6542840fe620607178f35f"./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="5d544f7dcf6542840fe620607178f35f"./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="5d544f7dcf6542840fe620607178f35f"./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="5d544f7dcf6542840fe620607178f35f" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="5d544f7dcf6542840fe620607178f35f"Para mí, fue la noche más larga... donde los dos,éramos como polvo de estrellas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="8531a036145c49b9d245c88a4288be6b" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="7cdf3811d5ea4f53a93a3a5ece5829e8" /p 


	11. Frío como la Nieve

**Primera Caída.**

 **Pov. Lavi**

-Dos semanas antes-

 _Domingo._

Eran casi las cinco de la madrugada cuando comencé seriamente a preocuparme por él, por su respiración jadeante cada vez más notorio y algunos movimientos involuntarios, entre ellos, siempre recordaré la forma en la cual extendía su brazo intentando alcanzar algo con los dedos.

Mi primer impulso fue sujetar su mano para calmarlo... pero a medio camino me convencí de que era una tontería. Procedí a una reacción más normal comencé agitarlo de los hombros mientras lo llamaba, podía abofetearlo si era necesario.

De hecho, cada vez me resultaba más difícil ignorar los característicos sollozos de Allen en horarios nocturnos, era una persona completamente diferente y me hacía preguntar ¿qué había de malo con él? Creí haberme acostumbrado, creí haberle relegado la importancia que carecía, y en la mañana siguiente aparentaría normalidad, ningún acontecimiento extraño se había producido fuera de la vigilia y me centraba más en mi preocupaciones personales.

Pero la pesadilla de Allen se alimentaba de él de una forma aun más vivida y preocupante. Y pensé "quizás si fuera yo, desearía que me despertasen". Era una bueno forma de autoengaño, plagarlo todo de ideas egoístas y egoístas.

Cuando al fin abrió los ojos de par en par, me apartó de un golpe para él lograr incorporarse, hasta mí me sorprendió ese pequeño gesto. No lucía demacrado, solo desorientado. Estructurando lentamente el fondo oscuro en busca de un poco más de lucidez y reparando lentamente en lo apresurado que latía su propio corazón. Posó una mano en su pecho aun con los ojos desorbitados, repitiendo imágenes en su mente que no estaba ahí, por lo que tuve la modesta iniciativa de chasquear frente a su nariz un par de veces los dedos para traerlo por completo a la realidad.

— **Allen... pesadillas... —** Dije emulando un tono obvio, distractorio. Por el rabillo del ojo, me captó a su lado por fin, y con el desastre de respiración revoltosa logró articular un apenas distinguido "¿Qué?"

Aún no comprendía del todo la situación. Cerró los ojos buscando calma. Ya había logrado amoldar mi visión lo suficiente a la oscuridad para captar el fuerte rubor que cubría sus mejillas a pesar del frío. Un toque de color que siempre me pareció interesante y agradable de admirar.

— **Estoy sudando... —** Se quejó, totalmente desagradado de su propio aspecto mientras tomaba el extremo de su camiseta para limpiar su frente, en efecto, del delgado abdomen doblado en dos se deslizaban pequeñas gotas brillantes, a lo cual me hizo preguntarme enésima vez... ¿a dónde iba a parar toda la comida que se zampaba? Realmente se veía delgado... más aún, era un cuerpo que aún no había desarrollado la madurez de un hombre — Lo siento... te desperté...

Gracias a ese causal comentario, me di cuenta de la dirección peligrosa a la cual estaba dirigiendo mis ojos (está fuera de lugar aclarar porqué), fue seguido de Allen dejando caer la ropa, cubriendo su barriga de nueva cuenta.

Levanté la mirada y comprobé como su rostro se traslucía terriblemente culpable y... cansado. así es como era él, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de no molestar al prójimo, y si con ello debía ocultar su propio dolor, así lo haría. Fue algo que pude comprender con el tiempo.

— **No es nada. —** Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, mientras me apoyaba sobre mis codos. — **Además, sentí un poco de pena por ti... —** Dije con falsa modestia. — ¿Qué soñabas? —

La pregunta fue directa, pero no desencajaba con el contexto. Era una idea que llevaba revoloteando en mi cabeza desde hacía ya un tiempo. No quería parecer todo un entrometido - ah, lo sé, eso mismo dista bastante de la opinión popular hacia mi persona -. En serio, no cabía en mi manejar con asuntos ajenos, francamente no me incumbía... o no me atraía lo suficiente los terrores nocturnos de mi compañero de cuarto puesto que estaba demasiado ensimismadas en las consecuencias - efecto rebote- que producía en mí. Pero poco a poco las cosas fueron cambiando dentro de mi mente.

Estaba viendo las cosas más claras. Y si a lo mejor en un principio yo hubiese mostrado un poco de más empatía... quizás esta distancia entre los dos no sería tan tangible. Sí, en vez de molestarme de forma egoísta, estaba un tanto preocupado... Hace casi un mes que he decidido tomar medidas al respecto, y dormir con él fue el primer paso desastroso. Puesto que atarlo a la cama a lo bruto no eran quizás la mejor de las soluciones, lo admito.

— **¡Ah! —** Exclamó cuando puse mi mano fría en su espalda. Ese gemido me pareció adorable.

— **Creí que morías de calor.**

— **No hagas eso. —** Al menos ya no se veía tan ido. Volvió a acostarse tapándose hasta la nariz. Apenas y podía ver como apretaba las blancas pestañas. — So- solo fue... un golpe de calor. Estoy bien.

El sudor se había enfriado muy pronto, y el cambio brusco de temperatura no resultaba ser tan bueno para cuerpo.

— **Ey... cálmate.**

— **Estoy... bien...**

— **Te creería si no oyera tus dientes castañear. —** Tomé su mano bajo la manta con fuerza. — **Oye, estoy aquí... así que respira profundamente... con calma... así. —** Al ver que me obedecía pero el temblor de su cuerpo no se iba suspiré frunciendo suavemente las cejas. — **No vas a responder mi pregunta ¿verdad? Lo suponía…**

— **¿Qué...? —** Abrió los ojos mirándome confuso.

Allen siempre es así, de esa manera... bueno evitar dar respuestas sobre sí mismo. Quizás hayan cosas en su comportamiento que lo hagan muy trasparente a mi modo de ver, pero no es cien por cien así. De hecho, a pesar de que los último tiempos parecía que podíamos llegar a ser amigos y todos... él solo sigue alejándose... en su pequeño propio mundo.

— **No es nada... es igual. —** No quiero que se note que me enfurruñado. Es por esto que me digo... que no debería importarme nada de lo que pase con Allen. Solo tengo que esperar un poco más, solo un poco más para graduarme y ser libre de este chico.

Cuando Allen soltó mi mano y se dio la vuelta sin más quedé disgustado. Cuando uno se toma la molestia... de intentar ayudarlo, calmarlo... él solo no cede.

Por eso, últimamente, me repito lo mismo todo el tiempo.

— **Es... difícil de explicar.**

Y aun así, él sigue logrando sorprenderme. Mi intención era animarle a que continuará... pero él solo siguió sin empujones de mi parte.

Más importante aún, no había olvidado ni ignorado mi pregunta.

— **Hay una... mano fría que va a tocar mi pecho... se acerca lentamente, cada vez más cerca y... siento un terrible escalofrío rasguñar toda mi piel con anticipación... Es raro... no quiero que me toque... Porque sé que si lo hace, comenzará a bajar. —** Respiraba con fuerza mientras se hacía un ovillo, aun temblando de frío. Con sus brazos rodeaba sus hombros. — **Entonces me despierto.**

Me quedo un momento callado, intentando comprender lo que Allen estaba diciendo, parecían haber huecos entre cada oración, ocultando los datos más confusos y vergonzosos. No tenía mucho que hacer con esa información...

Miré su nuca descubierta y los cabellos desordenados sobre la almohada. Blanco y frío, como un copo de nieve.

— **¿Siempre sueñas lo mismo?**

— **... —** Omitió aún más información con su silencio. Al menos, los temblores iban poco a poco aminorando. — **Solo es una tonta pesadilla. —** Zanjó el tema.

Sabía lo que estaba pasando, se acobardó. Y se arrepintió de ser honesto, de haber expuesto su sueño a alguien poco confiable como yo, quien no se toma las cosas en serio. Eso es lo que Allen piensa de mí y admito que soy así por defecto, pero no es del todo absoluto, solo diferencio lo importante de las cosas que no valen la pena...

Y la importancia que ha ido adquiriendo Allen a mí lado es un misterio incluso para mí mismo.

Me gustaría mostrarle un poco de lo que me importa con algún gesto que lo calme, pero todo lo que hacía o decía, siempre lo tomaba a mal. No entiendo ese rechazo de su parte, incluso antes apartó mi mano de la suya y me dio la espalda... Si solo hubiera mantenido ese contacto me haría estar más seguro de lo que digo o hago.

Al final, nunca entendería Allen Walker... y eso hacía que tampoco me entendiera del todo a mi mismo.

Pareciera como si lentamente, me hubiera transmitido todas sus inseguridades... y a estas alturas yo solo quería saber qué era lo que estaba mal en él.

Tan frío como la nieve, me impera la necesidad de derretirla.


	12. En la Luna

**12\. En la Luna.**

 _ **Hay determinado tipo de cosas que solo pueden notarse cuando con la ausencia de otra, como el brillo de la estrellas cuando no hay luna, el propio respirar de uno en medio de la nada, y los pensamientos que no puedes callar cuando solo estás a solas contigo mismo.**_

 _ **Segunda Caída.**_

 _ **Lunes.**_

 _ **Pov. Lavi.**_

Soplaba el viento con suavidad temprano a la mañana, traía consigo una melodía fantasmagórica y el frío del norte, este colaba por los recovecos entre los pliegues de la ropa. Escondí la nariz debajo de la bufanda roja con la esperanza de no perderla ante el congelamiento. Así, encorvado como una tortuga con ambas manos metidas en el abrigo, caminaba con pasos torpes, y sentía la terrible respiración humedecer la bufanda que se pegaba a mi labios de forma pegajosa.

Casi tan húmeda como los pensamientos que bailoteaban en mi cabeza últimamente, extrañando estar dentro de alguna chica, hacerla jadear, en silencio... O al menos era eso lo que quería interpretar de todos aquellos confusos sentires… Mi cerebro estaba demasiado vago para hacer el esfuerzo de crear un personaje a interpretar para antes, durante y después del acto con la chica de turno. Estaba cómodo tras esa línea donde era realmente yo, mirando con algo aburrimiento a los demás. Todo lo que era interactuar ese día me causaba una somnolencia que podría matarme. Ese era exactamente mi problema con el invierno y sus cielos grises que amenazaban con romper a llover de un momento a otro. Cargando el ambiente de humedad, de electricidad y pesadez.

Más que nunca, se sentía los bostezos en el aula, las faltas a la primera hora de la mañana… Y solo una persona con la crudeza de Yu era capaz de resistirlo y aun así, entrenar al aire libre como habituaba, con o sin lluvia… Nunca lo he visto enfermarse de un tonto resfriado.

" _ **Hoy no tenía que haber venido a clase."**_ Me dije con reproche cuando anunciaron la ausencia del profesor al cual le tocaba asistir hoy. ¿Ahora qué iba hacer con toda una hora libre? Debería estar durmiendo en mi cama.

En vez de intentar escapar, dejé que los minutos muertos pasaran de forma lenta, encontrando entretenimiento de forma casual en observar la palma de mi mano como si aquella pudiera darme la respuesta a algo de todo lo que ocurrió anoche. En ese momento Allen solo apartó mi mano sin siquiera mirar atrás… como si yo no estuviera ahí. Estaba claro que no podía nada contra el pesar que ocupaba su propia alma. Aunque al principio no le di importancia a aquel gesto, fue después que este sentimiento de impotencia caló en mí mente. Y comencé a recordar de forma vaga la silueta solitaria de su espalda, dejando expuesta el área vulnerable de su nuca cuando recostaba la cabeza sobre la almohada. Se veía tan inalcanzable. Y yo estaba fuera de ese mundo…

Me pareció oírle murmurar algo más… ¿qué era?

Toda esta verborrea mental es completamente inútil. Es agotadora cuanto menos… y era necesario rellenar aquellos espacios en blanco que se producían con algo verdaderamente importante.

Ese día era lunes 23, hacía aproximadamente 49 días que no visitaba a Panda, estoy seguro que ese viejo cascarrabias debe estar extrañándome y como todo buen nieto debería dar la cara de vez en cuando.

 _ **"Sí"**_. Me reafirmo a mi mismo convencido, _**"haría eso mismo, mañana mismo si era necesario"**_. Y cuando estaba satisfecho de haber reencontrado el camino dentro de mí mente, otra vez acude a mí la sensación de rechazo de su mano, y la silueta solitaria que mostraba su espalda. No parecían querer desaparecer. Como si mi conciencia me estuviera torturando... Chasqueé la lengua disconforme mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza.

Solo necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito más...

Unos extraños golpesitos contra el suelo se hicieron presente. Fue cuando me di cuenta que una chica que había posicionado justo a mi lado sin que me diera cuenta, y lucía como si hubiera estado allí hablándome mucho más tiempo de lo que mi orgullo podía permitir.

— **...Lavi. —** Sonrió terminando alguna oración que desconozco, y asentí dándole toda la razón aunque no estaba muy seguro de si realmente era una pregunta. Al menos coló, porque se veía satisfecha. — **Entonces... ¿Me prestas tus apuntes?**

— **Por supuesto. —** Dije con exceso de júbilo y con algunos movimientos exagerados. Rebusqué (o al menos fingí) una libreta de cualquier asignatura, cuál sea, química mismo... Y se lo tendí simulando la sonrisa más amable.

— **Gracias. —** Ella lo aceptó de igual forma, sin reconocer que aquella probablemente no era la asignatura que necesitaba.

Recién caí que era una compañera de mi clase (¿Lógico no?) La voz femenina era suave, y tímida, no llamaba lo suficiente la atención, e incluso de haber de estado tan solo un poco más perdido en mis pensamientos la habría ignorado. Su nombre no tiene importancia, podía llamarse a Ana o Paquita y no habría diferencia... Y me sentí mal por ella un momento al notar el leve rubor en sus mejillas y su notable atracción hacia mí (normal, soy un pelirrojo caliente) y estaba seguro que más de una vez habré tonteado con ella desperdigando esperanzas en vano...

¿Y Allen? ¿Qué hay de Allen? Puesto que es gay ¿cabía la posibilidad de que se enamorara de mí? Mirándolo por ese lado, en lugar de sentir lástima por él al ser obviamente sentimientos no correspondidos, todo lo contrario, creo que sería interesante. Allen, el chico de la sonrisa "perfecta", desarrollando debilidad por mí... sería algo... muy adorable de presenciar.

— **¡Eh, Lavi, te pedí los deberes de historia! —** Ella giraba con rapidez la páginas echándole un vistazo por encima, y ponía un rostro adorable de sorpresa.

— **¿Cómo? —** Otra vez, me interrumpió mis pensamiento ¿Tan rápido me había vuelto a ir a la Luna?

— **Está libreta es de Química avanzada. —** Me la mostró, bueno, ya lo sabía. Quizás era mejor que se diera cuenta ahora que le había dado gato por liebre, por culpa de estar en la Luna, antes de que se fuera.

— **Uhm... ups, me confundí. —** Dije con tono inocente mientras rascaba mis cabellos.

— **¿Estás bien? —** Se inclinó sobre mi mesa mientras pasaba uno de los bucles de su cabello castaño tras su cabello tras la oreja y entornaba las largas pestañas hacia mí (una vez Lenalee me confesó que no eran naturales como yo creía, sino máscara de pestañas, lo que me hizo perder un poco la ilusión en aquel momento, en una tontería lo sé. Y quizás esta chica tenía una pestañas naturales, es algo que nunca podría descubrir por mi mismo), se veía como un movimiento estudiado, intentando verse más linda, lo consiguió, no lo dudo, ella era estupenda, pero no estaba interesado en ese momento... y parecía que el intercambio de palabras se hacía cada vez más y más largo sin tener estos algún contenido interesante. — **Te veo un poco... lejos de aquí.**

A lo mejor no solo intentaba atraparme con el brillo de su cabello, o sus pestañas (falsas o no) si no también, la inclinación dejaba una buena vista de sus senos... y no iba a caer en una treta tan infantil como esa, aun si tenía mis arranques de chico pervertido ya había madurado, el año que viene entraría a la Universidad con las mejores notas e intentaría olvidarme de estos temas de amoríos tontos. El pecho izquierdo tenía un coqueto lunar... O mierda, ya lo arruiné todo.

— **Lavi. —** Me reclamó aun más impaciente. Sonreía coqueta y divertida (orgullosa de lograr su cometido). Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo inteligente (o eso quisiera yo pensar) pasó algo extraño. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero mi di cuenta del color de sus ojos, eran grises... y solo eso logró que un horrible escalofrío recorriera toda mi columna vertebral. Me levanté de golpe dejándola un poco pasmada.

— **Sí, verás, eh... Los días nublado me adormecen. —** Dije con nerviosismo y ella levantó aún más las cejas haciendo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza hacia adelante ayudándome a seguir en mis balbuceos nada convincentes. — **Y... ehm... —** Realmente, parecía ese tipo de chico que sale en las películas que nunca a mojado el churro hablando con la rubia caliente del instituto. Así de patético. Lo peor que no estaba nervioso por ella, era mejor que Paquita o Ana lo creyese así... Descubrir la verdad sería un golpe bajo. — **Y tengo el culo cuadrado de tanto estar en la silla ¿comprendes lo que te digo? —** Se rió ante las palabras "culo" y "cuadrado". Aparentar ser graciosillo tampoco estaba salvando mi dignidad. — **Lo mejor sería que me despejara un poco, y dar una vuelta... por ahí, por ahí. — Señalé con el dedo cualquier dirección.**

Abrazó la libreta contra su pecho y cambiando el peso de un pie a otro. — **¿Quieres que te acompañe a despejarte...? —** Hablaba calmada, en un tono que solo los dos escuchábamos, un tono insinuante, invitando a probar.

No solo hacía muchos días que no iba a ver a Panda sino... ¿cuándo fue la última vez que toqué una teta? No saber la respuesta me da entender en lo poco interesado que estaba por la misma labor. Me aterraba. Y de verdad no importaba ir detrás de esta chica, pero la humedad está por todas partes, el clima se siente denso y pesado, cuesta respirar, anoche no logré dormir muy bien, y luego están esos ojos grises... y...

Pensándolo bien, si Allen estuviera enamorado de mí (o se llegara a enamorar) y yo le dijera que no... probablemente, pondría sus ojos grises tristes...

Eso no sería nada agradable. Supongo, era mejor vivir en un tonta fantasía.

A esta chica, tampoco encontraba la suficientes razones para rechazarle en su invitación.

Estoy mal.

.

.

.

 _ **Martes.**_

Dos horas en tren y 15 minutos en autobús me distanciaba de casa. ¿Todo para qué? Para darle vueltas en la silla de ruedas completamente aburrido mientras Panda me soltaba una charla de las suyas.

— **Panda, solo he venido a verte, quería ver como estabas... estás tan viejo y senil que me preocupas. — Ese mismo viejo senil no dudó en saltar ágilmente y patearme contra el suelo.**

— **¿¡A quién llamas Panda!? ¡Mocoso ingrato!**

— **Eso a dolido, viejo. —** Me froté la nuca sintiendo gran escozor. Parecía una idea disparatada, pero había extrañado hasta gesto como esos, estar tan lejos de casa siempre me hizo sentir nostalgia.

En serio, trabajada demasiado. Es bibliotecaria en la Universidad.

Fui a visitar a Panda, para velar un poco por su salud y evitar que deje de comprar por amazon lociones para el crecimiento del cabello. Es un viejo Panda al fin y al cabo. Si el no hubiera insistido tanto en que me matricule en Black Order, nunca me hubiera separado de él.

Al fin y al cabo, es mi abuelo y mi único lazo familiar.

Volví a sentarme en la silla, cuando él me miró seriamente. — **¿A qué has venido?**

— **Ya te lo he dicho pesado…. —** Suspiré apoyando el mentón sobre el respaldo.

— **Solo te has sentado ahí no has hecho nada. Eso siempre lo haces cuando tienes un problema.**

¿Problema? ¿Qué problema? Yo no tengo ningún problema, es más me va todo tan bien, que me incomoda lo que la vida esté preparando para mi para hacerme sufrir, esas cosas siempre pasan. Panda insistió tanto que termine marchándose de ahí de que su retahíla de cuestionario privado tocara realmente un punto débil.

No tenía pensado hacerlo, pero estaba cerca y mis pasos me guiaron sólo. Una vez frente a la tumba de mi padres me pregunté porqué estaba ahí, si era la peor persona para este tipo de cosas. Golpeé suavemente contra mi frente el ramo de rosas rojas que había comprado en el pequeño quiosco de flores que se hallaba en frente de la entrada del cementerio. — **Ugh. —** Espeté.

Algunas personas frente a lápida de sus seres queridos lloran, rezan, hablan con ellos como si pudieran oírlos. Yo era incapaz de hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Y me hace sentir incómodo, me invade cierta culpabilidad por no demostrar la clase de sentimientos que uno esperaría en una situación así.

Lo único que sé, es que hubo momento que dolió tanto, por tantos años, tanto tiempo sangrando... que secó. Todo se secó... y ya no podía, ni quería sentir nada más.

No sé cuanto tiempo me quedé allí, simplemente parado... más horas de lo que podría admitir. El lugar estaba demasiado tranquilo, rodeado por una gran naturaleza, una jardinería totalmente cuidada... y lancé el ramo de rosas frente a la tumba, de ninguna forma fue movimiento brusco, al contrario. Simplemente no me vi acomodándolas ahí como quien arropa a un niño.

Una rosa, tan delicadas y llenas de espinas. El rojo siempre fue mi color favorito, el rosal que reposaba cerca de mi casa antiguamente siempre florecía con viva fuerza antes de la lluvia, y se destruían esperando la llegada de esta. Uno no podía mirar con pena, y un ahogado comentario "estaban tan bonitas".

La última vez que pase por ahí, el nuevo dueño lo había cambiado por un muro de piedras.

Antes de saltar de un pensamiento otro, unas gotas frías y sucias cayeron del cielo contaminado por la atmósfera de la Ciudad.

No volví con prisa, pero tampoco deseaba acabar calado hasta los huesos del agua. Tan solo faltaba aproximadamente unos veinte minutos para que mi autobús me regresara de vuelta a la residencia estudiantil. Así que me quedé dentro de una pequeña tiendo de libros de segunda mano para resguardarme. Desde allí, vi la multitud de ofertas debido a la liquidación por cierre. Ver todos esos libros con los lomos desculados amontonado sin cuidado fue tan lastimero como quien contempla a cachorritos abandonados, y desea con todas sus ganas adoptarlos a todos. No podía hacer eso. El deber estudiantil no me estaba otorgando el suficiente tiempo para mi lista de adquisición que cada vez se hacía más y más larga y la amenaza de Panda diciéndome "tienes más libros de los que podrías llegar a leer en tu vida" Sonreí un poco amargamente recordando aquello tiempo donde prefería esconderme tras aquellas páginas en vez de ir a jugar con los niños cuando tan solo tenía 8 años.

La chica que estaba ahí con el mostrador se veía sufridamente aburrida, no dejaba de teclear su móvil como si fuera el fin del mundo, mientras devoraba una pipa tras otra. Me dedicó una mirada sujerente cuando me vio entrar mientras se acomodaba el escote. Estaba demasiado bronceada para el época de año.

Todo el local olía a humedad, y de fondo sonaba la radio muy suavemente con una canción de los Beatles cuando me acerqué una curioso pirámides de libros con títulos muy llamativos, o más bien diría... calientes. Y yo me preguntaba ¿no se supone que esto está justo al lado de la sección para niños? Incluso sobraba la pequeña bandera multicolor que acompañaba una de las esquinas

Pero la verdad, no me sorprende porque eso estaba ahí, nadie querría comprar algo tan bizarro, a no ser que sea algún pervertido/pervertida.

Todo iba sobre sexo, drogas, cowboys, o prostitutos o padecían de cáncer. Arqueé una ceja divertido cuando la imagen de Allen acude a mi mente, siendo la imagen totalmente opuesta al contenido homosexual que intenta describir este tipo de literatura. * Al final, por curiosidad, terminé comprando uno de ellos, él más calienta pollas si era posible, la miradas de asco y terror que me dedicó la dependienta cuando le enseñé orgullosamente lo que me iba a llevar fue lo más apremiante. No tenía ningún interés en esa chatarra en realidad, leerlo en el viaje de regreso ocasionó en mí el mismo tipo de reacción que se tiene uno al estar contemplando una telenovela mejicana - con respeto a su gran séquito de fans - de las malas, solo que con pepinillos.

Largo y abundantes pepinillos por todas partes.

— **¿Uh? Lavi, estás empapado. —** Exclamó Allen volteando hacia mi cuando entré a la habitación, me pareció atisbar una media sonrisa macabra en su rostro ante mi temblor por el frío. Esta habitación con paredes de calcar era tan gélida.

— **Bueno. —** Intenté hacer algún comentario ingenioso, pero no se me ocurrió nada. Ni yo mismo me esperaba que la pequeña llovizna sucumbiría a una horrible tormenta con ventisca. — **Sí, es posible que esté un poco mojado…**

Literalmente, podía tomar un trozo de mi ropa y estrujarlo sacando una cascada de agua. Colgué el abrigo y la bufanda en el perchero improvisado tras la puerta.

— **Espera. Creo que tengo una toalla por aquí. —** Mientras él buscaba alguna toalla seca de su armario, me acerqué a la luz de la lámpara del escritorio para ver qué es lo que estudiaba y sonreía al ver sus apuntes de filosofía lleno de dibujitos mal hecho de Tim. Allen volvió hacia mí, rodeando mi cabeza con la toalla que era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba apartándo mi atención sobre sus estudio para dirigirla hacia él, al parecer, temía que el goteo constante de mi cabellos terminara arruinando el papel, y con las mismas comenzó a revolver mi pelo con energía. Si reproches infantiles, solo me dejé hacer por esta vez, en vez de tomar la labor por mi cuenta, como sería habitual… algo tan sencillo como sacarse de la lluvia, o simplemente alegar con tomar un baño para volver a entrar en calor.

Supongo que ante el adormecimiento que me causan estos días grises, un recibimiento así por parte de Allen se sentía demasiado acogedor para poder negarlo.

Y además, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado demasiado los dos al espacio reducido de nuestro rostros, por lo que ni una mirada observadora molestaba, ni siquiera la pequeñas brisas productos de la respiración en un intervalo de silencio.

— **¿Mh? —** Se detuvo un momento solo para extraer con delicadeza algo que se enredaba entre mi flequillo. Extrajo de entre mis cabellos unos pocos pétalos completamente camuflado. — **¿Esto es de una flor? —** Abrió su palma entre los dos, mostrando sobre esta un pétalo de rosa. También pregunté muy superficialmente cómo había llegado eso hasta ahí, si en cada momento había tenido el ramo de rosas en la mano hasta abandonarlo sobre la tumba de mis padres. Pero la risita de Allen me pareció algo mucho más digno de atención.

— **Je, que raro. Florecen rosas de tu pelo...**

— **Mmh... ¿Allen?**

— **¿Qué?**

Hubo una idea, asaltó mis pensamientos como una pequeña revelación. "Allen es demasiado puro". Fue lo que pensé. Difícilmente podía retratar alguna de las tantas cochinadas que describía en el libro en él. Es más ¿cuanto tiempo llevamos viviendo juntos? ni una sola vez lo he pillado masturbándose.

Y es imposible que un chico de su edad no tenga ese tipo de necesidades - a todo esto, sueno como un viejo, pero dos años de diferencia se nota muchos entre los 15 y los 18 años-.

Lo que realmente quería preguntarle. — _ **" ¿Piensas en alguien cuando te tocas?"**_

Pero además de que sabía que era muy arriesgado hacerlo, probablemente no obtendría respuesta.

— **¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar?**

Sentí un chispazo de felicidad en sus ojos, tal vez conformado por el alivio..., aquel contacto visual tan cercano me dio un calambre a la altura del vientre, lo cual me hizo contener la respiración, disimulando aquellas emociones.

No me cabe ninguna duda, los ojos grises de mi compañera de clase no tiene ni punto de comparación con los de Allen. Y me alegré de manera inconsciente el haber desechado a último momento la tentadora idea de acostarme con ella. Pero eso no me lo dije a mi mismo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Miércoles.**_

— _**"Soy gay" —**_ Esas fueron las mismas palabras en boca de Allen, las cuales no fueron ninguna revelación a la hora de la verdad. Ya lo sabía de alguna manera... pues es la clase de cosa con la cual con un poco de observación se pueden intuir.

Con esto me refiero a ahora mismo, cuando toda su falta de atención en lo estudios se desvió cuando un chico pasó por su lado, no era difícil adivinar cómo había catado su trasero respingón de forma sutil, dejándose así en total evidencia. Ya tenía suficiente con que juguetera constantemente con la cola de Timcanpy y bostezara tan sonoramente a mis lecciones para que ahora el culo de un tipo cualquiera (si ese chico era guapo o no, no lo sé, pero creo que debía levantar pesas en el gimnasio como mínimo) dejándome a mi relegado a un segundo plano totalmente. Me había esforzado por preparar los mejores apuntes de filosofía en vano.

Incluso, era mucho más fácil crear una comunicación directa con Timcanpy con este su propio dueño. Me bastó un pequeño movimiento con el dedo y Tim agitó sus alas comprendiendo. Fue directo a mordisquear la oreja de Allen a modo de regaño.

— **¡Auch! —** Gritó sorprendido y miró enfurruñado como un niño chico al golem dorado mientras se cubría la oreja afectada. — **¿Por qué has hecho eso Tim? Eso ha dolido...**

— **Allen eres mucho más idiota de lo que creía…**

— **¿Perdón? —** Murmuró notablemente ofendido. Suspiré.

— **Platón está aquí, no en ese culo. —** Le di golpecitos al libro. Era tan, tan fácil avergonzar a este chico, pero a veces él mismo se dejaba en evidencia tan simplonamente. Sus cabellos se pusieron como escarpias.

— **¡Yo no estoy...!**

— **Está bien, estoy seguro que Froid tendría una interesante conversación contigo.**

— **Eres tan tonto. —** Dijo al final sin encontrar ningún argumento con el cual contradecirme. Era capaz de responderle aun cuan cualquier tipo de provocación, sin embargo solo le dediqué una de mis más coquetas sonrisas mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Tomé a Timcanpy para que dejara de distraerlo y lo invité nuevamente a concentrarse, amenazandole con que iba a preguntarle después.

Allen resopló inclinando su espalda sobre la silla, tomando el libro para volver a releer el texto, ha ver si quizás a la cuarta lograba entender, o como mínimo, memorizar algo. Se mantuvo así por un buen rato con el libro cubriendo su rostro. Debido a la lluvia, había bastante gente dentro de la biblioteca, así que habíamos buscado el sitio más apartado del inevitable ruido, y ni aun así Allen era capaz de concentrarse por un periodo más largo de diez minutos. Lo lógico para mí sería estar en un estado mucho más estresante con la fecha del examen tan amenazantemente cerca… pero él se veía tan molestamente despreocupado. Quizás, tantas malas calificaciones una detrás de otra lo había anestesiado moralmente…

Cuando mira tan profundamente a la nada me hace preguntarme… ¿acaso estará pensado en esa persona?

Mientras revisaba un poco la tonterías de Instagram Allen con un movimiento lento y disimulado bajó el libro hasta asomar apenas sus ojos grises, ese texto filosófico era demasiado para él, prefería mil veces espiarme a escondidas… cuando me di cuenta de eso lo delaté con un resoplo que terminó en una risita.

— **¿Qué estás haciendo ahora Moyashi? —** Dio un respingo.

— **N-nada. —** Respondió tan nervioso que incluso se olvidó de protestar por haberlo llamado _Moyashi._ Estaba bien así, prefería mil veces a que se fijara en mí que en otro chico… porque… bueno, seguramente, ese tio con culo de deportista no sea gay, y si hay alguien quien vaya a romperle el corazoncito a este pobre chico... prefiero ser yo, seguramente sea mucha más comprensivo.. o eso quiero creer. — **Me muero de hambre… —** Volvió a acostarse sobre la mesa con un sonoro bostezo. — **Estudiar es tan aburrido…**

— **Yo lo encuentro emocionante.**

— **Solo tú podrías… En primer lugar ¿por qué este señor le da tantas vueltas a las cosas solo para definir qué es una mesa o una silla…?**

— **Bueno, no creo que sea importante entender cuál es la esencia de una mesa. Pero solo es un ejemplo de algo mucho más onírico. Por ejemplo ¿nunca te has preguntado qué es el amor?**

Allen se había mantenido normal hasta ahora (solo muy aburrido) y ante la mención de esa palabra sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco de rojo mostrando un poco de sorpresa.

— " _ **Esa ha sido una reacción tan inocente… pero linda". —**_ Pensé. No objetó nada, y retiró el rostro levemente. Lo que podía haber sido una interesante conversación casual y banal murió allí. Puesto que Allen insistía mucho en lo vacío que estaba su estómago le propuse ir en busca de algo a la cafetería, ascendió feliz, pero no con esa usual energía que utilizaba para todo lo relacionado con comida.

¿Aun esa pregunta calaba hondo en su cabeza… tal y como yo?

Me mordí un poco el labio, y fui yo quien me puse un poco nervioso. Solo era un ejemplo, podría hablado de tristeza, o de soledad… pero en su lugar todo lo que salió de mis labios fue la palabra amor. Como si fuera la idea que más domino en el mundo.

Pero ya no tengo nada que perder habiendo llegado hasta ahí, de todas maneras, no me caracterizaba demasiado por alguien que pensara demasiado en las consecuencias de hablar de más.

— **Hagamos un juego, Moyashi, supongamos… —** Estiré los brazos con energía por delante para luego cruzarlo tras mi cabeza.

— **Es Allen.**

— **Supongamos que te llegas a enamorar en mí.**

— **Eso es imposible. —** Fue aterrador lo rápido que contestó, casi interrumpiendo la oración y mirándome como si estuviera loco.

— **¿Eh? ¿¡Por qué!?**

Esta vez tardó un poco más en contestar, pero no pareciera que se estuviera pensando demasiado la respuesta. Parecía retratar una obviedad invisible a mis ojos. — **Pues… porque no eres para nada mi tipo. Y además eres un bruto. —** Sudó un poco frío desviandome la mirada.

Un momento… eh…

¡No es que sea bruto! Solo tengo la ideas claras.

— **Bromeas ¿verdad? No me has visto bien, soy un chico muy atractivo, un buen partido. —** Para no dejarlo escapar, rodeé el brazo en torno en su hombro, y le puse mi mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado.

— **¡Él único que no habla en serio eres tú! Por favor, apártate, me asfixias. —** Comenzó a pelear con mi brazo enroscado a su cuello. Si realmente no le ponía más empeño no iba a alejarme tan fácilmente. Se veía tan disgustado que ofendía…

— **¿¡Es porque no tengo un culo de escándalo!? —** Se puso rojo por completo al recordar el incidente anterior.

— **¡Cállate Lavi! ¡No es por eso! ¿Además, qué sentido tiene para ti ser atractivo para alguien gay?**

— **Me sube el ego.**

— **Eres tan idiota… —** Se puso la mano en la frente, como si tuviera dolor de cabeza, dejando de luchar contra mi cuerpo para luego comenzar a reírse… Y escuchar la melodía de su risa me dejó con el corazón desbocado. Si podía hacer reír a Allen podía dar por completado mi misión en el día.

— **Vamos Allen, somo amigos, entre nosotros no debería haber secretos... —** Le supliqué con unas lágrimas de cocodrilo. — **Si no es por mi trasero ¿por qué es? ¡Es porque ese chico era moreno! ¿Tu tipo de chico son los morenos? —** Lo primera imagen que se me vino a la cabeza fue la larga cabellera de Yu y sus ojos azabaches. ¿Yu no tiene también un cuerpo esculpido perfecto de gimnasta? — **¡Entonces tu tipo de hombre ideal es alguien como Yu! Ahora lo entiendo… no tengo oportunidad contra eso…**

Ante el mentado Yu, Allen me pegó un codazo super fuerte en el estómago el cual me dejó sin aire y lo solté para doblarme en dos.

— **Ay… eso me ha dolido Moyashi… —** Cuando alcé la cabeza me di cuenta del gran aura demoniaca que emanaba de su cuerpo y la mirada fría y cabreada, incluso juraría ver asomar uno diabólicos cuernos a cada lado de su cabeza. Allen sonrió de forma macabra.

— **No vuelvas a insinuar algo como eso, o te mato Lavi. —** Sentí verdaderos escalofríos…

Allen verdaderamente no soporta a Yu… y viceversa…

— **¡Uah! ¡Espérame Allen! —** Corrí tras él alzando el brazo cuando comenzó a dejarme atrás como si yo también fuera basura. — **¡Sabes que los que se pelean se desean! No es necesario por sentirte culpable porque sientas atracción por el culo de Yu!**

Cuando Allen se volteó para volver a gritar, se detuvo a causa de alguien que estaba a mis espaldas… y supuse que debía ser alguien verdaderamente imponente para detener el enfado de Allen, y de hecho, así fue cuando también me giré para comprobarlo. Era Alma, quien nos miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro, sus ojos sin ni una chispa de vida a la que estábamos acostumbradas se imponía con fuerza, creando un desagradable vacío. Cuando al fin me callé y se hizo el silencio, Alma habló.

— **Perdona que interrumpa...¿Lavi, estás insinuando que a Allen le gusta Yu?**

— **¿Qué…? No… Bueno —** Allen levantó ambas manos, intentando defenderse sin mucho éxito. — **Lavi solo estaba bromeando, como siempre, ya sabes como es él… hay que tenerle paciencia. Perdón si eso te molestamos…**

— **De hecho sí, es molesto que lo esteis acosando sexualmente… —** Alma se cruzó de brazos y honestamente… no sé qué es lo que le había realmente molestado, pero iba muy en serio. Allen cogió un trozo de mi jersey y tiró con fuerza de él mandándome al frente, ya que prácticamente los había dejado cara a cara. No sabía qué decir, ver a Alma así me ponía un poco nervioso, así que le dí en todo a la razón a Allen intentando calmar un poco la extraña situación.

— **Lo siento Alma, de verdad, solo estaba molestando a Allen… —** Intenté sonar lo más convincente poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho. Lo cual funcionó, porque tan rápido como vino la tormenta se asomó el sol y Alma volvió a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado.

— **Ah vale. Disculpas aceptadas. ¿Van para la cafetería? ¡Vamos! —** Señaló con el dedo y nos adelantó. Allen quien se sujetaba a mi espalda casi escondiéndose y solo asomando la cabeza me miró buscando un porqué, y le devolví la mirada con la misma confusión, y estoy seguro que lo dos estábamos pensando lo mismo ¿Era siquiera posible que Alma pudiera enfadarse? Siempre dando ese aire de tonto y despistado… y resulta que el chico sabe amenazar con sólo imponer su presencia.

La sola idea de creer que a lo mejor… Alma se había puesto muy celoso de Yu me mareó para lo que restó de tarde. Eso no podía ser posible… ¿verdad?

.

.

.

 **Jueves.**

Algo extraño me olía cuando mi compañera de clase solo para devolverme los apuntes me citó en un lugar tan apartado. Ella volvía a balancear un pie sobre otro, agradeciendo el favor aun con mi libreta fuertemente sujeta contra su pecho.

— **No es nada. Lo increíble es hayas podido entender mi letra de médico… —** Se rió suavemente y se quedó contemplándome por un momento, lo cual significaba que ni tenía ninguna intención de marcharse todavía, "no es buen momento para comportarse como un galán" pensé queriendo huir de allí.

Cabía una pequeña posibilidad de que sus intenciones no tuvieran nada que ver con lo que estaba pensando, decidí dar el paso. — **¿Ocurre algo?**

— **Ehm, bueno, quería decirte algo...**

Lo sabía.

Balancea un pies sobre otro, ahora que mira el suelo analizó su excesivo maquillaje.

— **Te escucho.—**

— **Me gustas Lavi. —** La confesión ocurrió mucho más deprisa de lo que creía, usualmente los silencio eran eternos, llenos de titubeos. Aunque esa no era la parte más problemática de todas, si no cómo llegar a decir "No" si herir los sentimientos a la chica de turno… Había tantas y tantas formas, ninguna de estas opciones parecían las adecuadas en ningún tipo de circunstancias.

Estaba completamente que esta chica me conocía mucho más de lo que yo podría conocerla a ella. Cuando entré a este instituto Panda me amenazó de diversas formas que no tontearía en serio con ninguna chica. Para él, los estudios era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Yo crecí de alguna manera con ese mismo concepto en mente… podía darme alguna libertad de vez en cuando, sin dejar de quitarle toda la prioridad a los libros de texto.

No necesito ningún romance juvenil… esa era la idea.

— **Lo siento mucho. —** Primero sonreí nervioso para terminar con una patética disculpa. — **Verás, yo…**

— **¡Lo sé! —** Me interrumpió. — **Lo sé… en realidad… —** Más tambaleó de un pie a otro, su rostro cada vez estaba más encendido. — **No pretendía forzarte a darme una respuesta, soy... plenamente feliz por haberte lo dicho y... —** Dio un paso hacia mi, para tomar por banda mi camiseta y allí de puntillas, plantar y simple beso sobre mis labios. — **¡Gracias por tú tiempo!**

Y se fue. Espera ¿así de fácil? Aunque solo fuera con un simple beso, uno no podría estar satisfecho con tan poco, no es como si quisiera que a partir de ahora vaya detrás de mí pero… es cuanto menos impactante. Incluso, alguien desde afuera afirmaría con total seguridad que eso no es amor. Me pareció una actitud tan madura y valiente a diferencia de mí, que estaba aterrado por una simples lágrimas femeninas y quería salir huyendo… Me siento un poco mal por siquiera haberme molestado en aprender su nombre.

Me limpié los labios con la manga de mi jersey, aquel simple beso ya formaba parte del pasado, tenía una cierta pesadez en el pecho… un vacío extraño donde el Lavi del pasado, por importaba cual fuera la circunstancia se hubiera aprovechado al máximo de la situación...

El aire está demasiado helado para ser simple otoño.

.

.

.

 **Viernes.**

Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba envuelto bajo esas mismas sábanas, cuando miraba hacia arriba en lugar de la textura de la tela se abría ante un camino estrellado, y los colores azul y morado de la galaxia se fundía tan bien entre sí. ¿Había visto antes un cielo nocturno tan hermoso, o estaba soñando?

Había algo más, un sonido profundo y relajante... una percusión que marchaba desde el recoveco más oscuro y se adentraba en mí, cuyo movimiento palpitante emulaba a la perfección los latido un corazón, solo interrumpido por un pequeño susurro el cual encerraba mi nombre, fue cuando con un movimiento ondeante apareció Allen, una de sus manos contenía sobre su cabeza la sábana y sonreía de manera segura.

 _ **"Es una Luna"**_ Pensé razonando de forma lógica. _**"Brilla tan evanescente"**_ _._

— **Eres el trozo de la noche que me faltaba.** — Le dije y cerró sus ojos. Las pestañas de Allen son... blancas y largas ¿siempre fueron así? Nunca me había fijado hasta ahora.

— **Cursi.** — Susurró sonrojado pero nada sorprendido.

Oh, espera... Yo ya he vivido esto antes. Recuerdo a la perfección estar los dos con las manos entrelazadas, también recuerdo haber dicho que este lugar era la fortaleza de Allen, su corazón... Por eso late así, tan acompasado con cada respiración profunda… Estaba tan asombrado de todos aquellos momentos juntos… quizás si era un cursi.

— **Lavi.** — Su voz sonaba tan suave y encantadora, de una forma tan impropia que me costaba reconocer, se acercó aún más sin dudar con un movimiento de cabeza, levantando suavemente sus caderas.

— **¿Puedo besarte?** — Continuaba hablando en voz baja, aun si estábamos lo dos solo en aquel universo.

— **¿Be-? -** — Me atrapó otra vez con sus ojos grises, me atrapó colocando su mano rojiza en mi mejilla y formulando un hechizo mágico con sus palabras.

— **Y con un beso, el niño despertó.**

¿A qué saben los labios de un chico? Saben a sorpresa, a polvo de estrellas y a curiosidad, a una eterna primavera en el vientre, saben a… — **Me gustas mucho, Lavi.**

Saben a promesas vacías.

 **¡ESTOY SOÑANDO!**

Solté un ahogado grito de exclamación, las bocanadas de aire vinieron una tras otras, junto a las gotas de sudor se deslizaban por mi cien. Cuando abrí los ojos en medio de la oscuridad de mi cuarto solo podía temer porque mi corazón saliera de mi pecho. Ese sueño había sido tan real… simplemente había mezclado diferentes eventos más y menos relevantes en mi día a día, y mi subconsciente me había regalado la imagen que tanto había estado cuestionando últimamente sobre la posibilidad entre un millón de que Allen se enamorara de mí.

Y si Allen se enamorara de mí, y me mirara tan seductoramente como en mi sueños, sé que estaría completamente perdido.

Lo peor, si aquella chica no se hubiera declarado, si no me hubiera robado ese beso… no tendría que estar pasando por esta clase de crisis existencial. Creo.

— **Calma… Lavi, solo fue… un sueño.** — Aún estaba demasiado alterado, tanto que ni siquiera podía sentir la circulación pasar por mi brazo, intenté moverlo pero un peso se recargaba sobre mi pecho. Cuando oí un pequeño murmullo me temí lo peor… Y así fue. Cuando giré mi cabeza, ahí estaba Allen, abrazado a mi como si yo fuera su almohada predilecta, y Timcanpy se encontraba regado de igual forma sobre mi estómago. Como era de esperar para cualquiera que sintiera un ataque nocturno grité empujándolo lejos de mi. Allen estaba tan dormido que solo reaccionó cuando su cuerpo salió despedido de la cama junto con Tim.

— **Ah….**

Apoyé mi espalda contra el marco de la ventana, sosteniendo mi brazo donde aún sentía el excesivo calor de su abrazo, y la escena del beso volvió a acudir a mi cabeza lo cual me puso aun más nervioso.

Allen se incorporó aun adormilado, apoyando la cabeza sobre el colchón dejando el resto de su cuerpo lacio. — **¿Qué te pasa?** — Hablaba como si tuviera un calcetín en la boca, debido a tener su mejilla aplastada por todo el peso.

— **¡Tú…** **tú me besaste, me besaste en mi sueños sin permiso, y no solo eso, te aprovechaste de mi brazo…!**

— … **¿Qué?** — Me miró sin mutar apenas su rostro… tal vez siquiera había entendido la mitad de todo lo que había dicho, pero ahí estaba él tan relajado mientras yo me encontraba tan alterado por una nimiez.

Ahora mismo, debo de parecer muy patético… al darme cuenta de ello, llevé una mano a mi rostro completamente caliente… esto no me pasaba desde la última maratón que corrí.

— **Vale… —** Cerró lo ojos. — **Pero no dejes que mi maestro se lleve mi dinero…** — Definitivamente no había entendido nada, de inmediato se quedó dormido en aquella postura, con la babilla colgado de la comisura de los labios.

Guardé silencio durante un buen rato, aun manteniendo la distancia de precaución cuando me dí cuenta que todo era inútil.

— **Allen...** — Me asomé un poco, solo para verlo soñar tan tranquilamente, completamente ajeno al fuerte latido de mi corazón. Acaricié un mechón de su cabello… Blanco, ese color encajaba tan bien, y se sentía tan veía tan apacible, y tan inocente… si tuviera que describirlo con un color, sería blanco…Puro de corazón. Allen no iba a levantarse, ni tampoco iría a besarme con tal iniciativa… Más que nada, porque Allen no estaba en lo absoluto enamorado de mi, no de la forma en la cual yo comenzaba lentamente a enamorarme de él e intentaba ocultarla con estas ideas estúpidas de las cuales me había estado alimentando hasta ahora.

Había caído muy profundamente dentro de la madriguera mágica del conejo. Y mi tiempo con Allen se acababa por haberlo derrochado en comportarme tan estúpido, y creer que podía reírme de mis propios sentimiento y fingir no tener corazón para el amor.

Duele...

 **Notas de la autora:**

Como en esta plataforma es el lugar donde menos respuesta tengo, siempre le doy menos prioridad e incluso me olvido de actualizar. Con decir que este capítulo lo tenía escrito desde hace casi más de un año y yo pensando que sí lo había publicado por aquí…

En fin, espero que si hay algún lector fantasma mínimamente se alegre de ver actualización o… por lo menos que la lectura sea agradable. Yo me despido aquí, prometo estar actualizando pronto. Bye~


End file.
